Une plage dans un cristal doré
by Personne ne l'a jamais connue
Summary: Harry et Draco se réveillent après que 300 ans fut passés. Ils ont tout perdu à part l'amour qu'ils se vouent l'un pour l'autre. Mais dans ce nouveau monde, une toute autre guerre fait rage: Moldu/Sorciers. Et incroyable: Ce sont les moldus qui dominent! Mpreg
1. Prologue: Le commencement

_**Bon voilà une nouvelle fic qui me tient à coeur car je l'aime vraiment beaucoup,**_

_**Cela se passe dans le futur, un doux Hpdm qui commence fortement! **_

_**J'essaierais de tenir le post à un chapitre par semaine ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¤ <span>Une plage dans un cristal doré<span> ¤**_

**Prologue :**

**Je me souviens**

Je me souviens de lui, seulement de lui. Je me souviens de sa pâleur de sa blancheur… Il n'a jamais aimé bronzer au soleil. Pour lui, rester des heures allongé sur du sable sans rien faire ne l'attirait pas. Et puis après on n'a jamais eu le temps d'y aller… à la plage. C'était l'époque sombre. Nous qui pensions avoir tout vécu…

Je me souviens de ses yeux qui m'électrisaient à chaque fois que je les croisais. Ses lagons d'un gris magnifique dont je suis sûr d'avoir été le seul à les voir se noircir de désir ou s'éclaircir d'amour. Je me souviens même du bruit que le vent faisait en claquant sur ses doux cheveux blonds. Lorsque je passais mes doigts dedans, j'avais l'impression d'avoir de l'eau aussi pure que celle des chutes du Niagara. Et leur odeur… ça sentait tellement bon… ça sentait la fleur de vanille… tellement bon.

Je me souviens de son corps en sueur contre le mien mais aussi de la chaleur de ses bras m'encerclant de douceur comme une protection, un bouclier contre tous ceux qui nous entourait autrefois, autrement dit : la colère de Voldemort… Tout ça, on avait réussi…

Je me souviens de la douceur de ses mains lorsqu'elles glissaient sur ma peau, ses doigts jouant avec toutes les parties de mon corps autant que sa bouche, sa langue… Je me souviens de sa main… sa main… Elle a glissé… Pourtant je la serrai fort… Elle a glissé… Je la serrai tellement fort…

Je me souviens. En ce moment, prisonnier dans ce corps de glace… Je ne peux faire que ça… me souvenir…

**Je me rappelle**

Je me rappelle de ses murmures, après nos ébats, lorsque je le serrai fort contre moi. Je le rassurais dans mes bras, il me rassurait de ses mots. Ses murmures qui me disaient que tout iraient bien… Qu'on finirait ensemble à jamais… Il voulait une maison à côté d'une plage, loin de tout ça… Je me rappelle la plage… je n'aimais pas ça. Il y a beaucoup trop de soleil. Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui. Juste pour l'entendre encore murmurer…

Je me rappelle de ses lèvres… ses lèvres douces. Et ses yeux où je pouvais voir ses sentiments avant même que son visage ne les exprime, que ses paroles ne les avouent. J'aime ça… Je l'aime… Je me rappelle de son amour… Ses mots qui me faisaient sourire et l'embrasser… Je me rappelle son corps. Le seul qui me faisait rougir et trembler de plaisir… trembler d'amour. Moi qui avais toujours pensé que je ne ressentirais jamais ce sentiment…

Je me rappelle de ce jour… de cette main que je tenais, que je serrai… que j'aimais. Son odeur que la sueur rendait salée, la voix rauque de l'essoufflement dû au combat et surtout cette main…

Je me rappelle… Car en ce moment, piégé dans ce corps de cristal… je ne peux faire que ça… me rappeler…

**Le commencement**

C'est comme lorsque l'on zoom avec un appareil photo ou une caméra. Tout d'abord tu as le général puis l'infime détail… Ce que l'on voit ? Un bâtiment blanc, gigantesque. De tous ces murs, il n'y a que très peu de fenêtres qui reflètent les grosses lumières éblouissantes des projecteurs. On voit un parc devant ou des hommes habillés de blancs se promènent. Une promenade ordonnée qui ferait penser aux rondes des préfets en chef effectués à Poudlard.

Mais ses hommes si grands, si blancs, dont seuls ressortent leurs yeux cachés derrière des lunettes transparentes, laissent voir une haine incommensurable envers le peuple qu'ils avaient assaillis. Le mur s'efface et la porte principale, énorme et faîte de vitre blanches qui ferait penser à un hôpital. Et pourtant ce que les moldus font à l'intérieur de ce bâtiment n'a rien à voir avec le bien d'autrui. Ils se disent justes et bons et garantissent la sécurité des hommes et pourtant prennent le même plaisir qu'un toréador lorsqu'il tue la grande bête noire.

D'autres hommes sont là, présents dans à peu près toutes les pièces. Il regarde de haut certains gens… Il y a des chimistes, des scientifiques et même des docteurs, tous habillés de même manière. Sauf les sorciers et sorcières pris aux pièges comme une sourie dans une cage blanche. Eux, sont apeurés… il y a même des enfants…

On zoom encore sur une de ses pièces dont le carrelage blanc reflétait cette si vive lumière. A l'intérieur, personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'il faisait nuit au dehors… Dans la pièce, il n'y avait rien. Pas même un bureau ou un lit. Les sorciers arrêtés y croupissent avant de mourir de faim et de désespoir… sans que l'on comprenne pourquoi. Un asile et une prison… voilà ce qu'était ce bâtiment.

Plus proche encore, la pièce disparaissait et la tuyauterie nous est dévoilée, plus particulièrement deux corps qui se fondent dans le gris de la bouche d'aération. Ceux-ci avancent prudemment faisant fit de ne pas faire un seul bruit. Douze… peut-être treize, c'est l'âge qu'on leur donnerait. Des enfants qui ont un but et qui vont enfin changer le cours des choses… qui vont enfin sauver leurs héros.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Petit prologue pour débuter, j'espère que cela vous plait, Dites moi tout!<strong>_

_**A la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre!**_

_**DarkDeesse**_


	2. Chapter 1: Croire au futur

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**

**Kiara: Moi et l'espagnol ça fait six, mais je crois bien que tu as dis que c'était bien alors merci laule!**

**Ellie: Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est un thème récurrent, les voyages spatiaux temporels mais j'espère vraiment ajouter ma petite touche de personnalité et ne pas faire comme les autres (personnellement je n'en ai lu qu'une mais qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ma fic donc en vrai j'en serais rien du tout xD C'est vous qui me le dirais xD)**

**A vous deux, merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture *-***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong> Croire au futur

_Harry regarda le feu qui brûlait devant lui. Ça y était… C'était fini… ils avaient gagné. Le feu s'arrêta au moment même où Harry claqua des doigts. Le corps de Voldemort avait été totalement détruit. Pas de tombeau pour cet être infâme. Il ne devait en rester rien !_

_Le brun ne pensait qu'à une chose… Alors que les mangemorts furent chassés et que les gens de l'Ordre et tous les sorciers qui les avaient aidés à protéger Poudlard scandaient son prénom et hurlaient de joie… il ne pensait qu'à une chose…_

_- On cherche quelqu'un, beau gosse ?_

_L'homme qui venait de se coller tout contre lui, passa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou d'Harry alors que celui-ci s'enivrait de son odeur… L'odeur de vanille dans ses cheveux de soie. Maintenant, il était totalement apaisé, il se détendit dans ses bras et expira bruyamment, fermant les yeux._

_- C'est bon je l'ai trouvé, Don Juan !_

_Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit. Le blond comme le brun était couvert de sang, de sueur et totalement essoufflé._

_- On a gagné, beau gosse._

_- Je t'aime… murmura le brun._

_Leurs mains étaient étroitement serrées alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Harry n'avait survécu tout ce temps, tous ses combats, juste pour ce moment. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau goûter à sa bouche qui l'appelait comme un aimant le ferait avec son opposé. Mais soudainement, un grand « boom » retendit et une lumière blanche les aveugla pendant une trentaine de secondes._

_- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Je… je n'en sais rien…_

_Un deuxième flash suivit… C'était comme un coup de tonnerre horrible après l'éclair… mais sans les cris… ça aurait été mieux !_

* * *

><p>- Cal ! Cal, pousses-toi un peu, je vois rien !<p>

- Chut ! T'es malade, tu veux qu'on nous entende ?

- Mais…

- Tais-toi ! On y est presque ! S'il te plait, Marius !

L'enfant se tut. Oui c'était vrai, il y était presque… Encore quelques mètres et la poussière et leurs sueurs seront dûment récompensés ! Six mois de préparation… Et ils touchaient au but ! Ils y arrivaient enfin !

- Marius, regarde !

Une petite main glissa à travers la grille de la bouche d'aération qui les séparait maintenant de la pièce d'en dessous.

- Cal, fais attention ! Oh… Là !

Les deux visages se penchèrent et la lumière les éclaira. L'un était châtain avec de grands yeux bleus, son visage était fin et quelques taches de rousseurs ressortaient sur ses joues. L'autre était roux avec des lunettes qu'il remontait toutes les deux secondes sur son nez. Ses yeux marron reflétaient l'intelligence. Le roux prit la grille et la tira lentement.

- Cal, je vais te faire descendre ensuite je sauterais.

- Bien !

Cal, le châtain fit passer son petit corps à travers l'entrée et Marius le retint de ses mains avant de tout lâcher quand l'autre fut assez bas. Ce dernier retomba sur ses pieds aussi souplement qu'un chat et si silencieusement qu'une feuille n'aurait fait mieux. Il portait un pantalon, un t-shirt et des chaussons blancs.

Cal fit le tour de la pièce des yeux mais s'arrêta, la respiration bloquée face à… Eux ! Marius qui était un peu plus grand n'eut besoin d'aide pour descendre. Il atterrit mollement, position accroupie, mais se releva rapidement et regarda son ami toujours stupéfait.

- Cal ? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Ses mots restèrent dans sa gorge un moment alors que ses yeux rencontrèrent l'objet de l'attention du châtain et s'agrandissait de la même manière.

- … as… C'est ? Oh !

Il avança dans sa direction. Sa main partit devant lui et rencontra la dureté de l'objet. Un sourire éclata sur le visage du gamin. Sa tête se leva vers le haut comme s'il voulait regarder le ciel. Mais ce qu'il avait devant lui était dix fois plus beau que les étoiles… Cal tomba à genoux.

- Six mois de préparation… six mois de recherches et de travails…

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'aucun sanglot ne le prit. Marius se retourna, accourut vers lui puis se pencha et attrapa chacun des cotés de son menton. Il le releva vers son propre visage et sourit de plus belle.

- Le danger rôde, Cal… Il faut faire vite. Toutes nos illusions, tous nos espoirs, tout sur quoi nous nous sommes fondés est là !

Il montra le gigantesque objet.

- Nous avons réussi ! Ils existent et ne sont pas que des légendes ! Ils sont là. Dans ses cristaux et nous devons les en sortir pour qu'ils nous sauvent… comme autrefois… Comme avant…

- Grand-mère… murmura Cal.

Il regarda ses mains puis de nouveau Marius.

- Alors grand-mère avait raison !

- Oui…

Marius le lâcha et fit le tour de la pièce blanche. De chaque côté des deux cristaux, on voyait une machine d'où ressortait un bruit… une espèce de bip sonore qui retentissait toutes les secondes ou presque.

- Ils sont en vie.

- Bien sûr que oui, Marius !

Cal reprit assurance et s'approcha des cristaux alors que Marius regardait à droite et à gauche. Leurs visages étaient si beaux… Ils étaient magnifiques. Le blond blanchâtre, le brun bronzé. Ils étaient habillés de la Toge Blanche, le brun commençait en débardeur, l'autre en manche longue. Et alors que leurs bras opposés reposaient dans le vide, le bras gauche de l'un et le droit de l'autre semblait comme… vouloir s'attraper.

- On dirait… qu'ils ont été cristallisés…

Cal plissa les yeux puis se retourna vers Marius qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- …qu'ils voulaient… comme se prendre la main…

Il se retourna encore vers eux.

- Ils ont été cristallisés au moment où ils cherchaient à se reprendre !

Marius revint vers lui, il frôla son épaule.

- Grand-mère disait que leur amour était plus fort que leur propre vie… Que leur magie était tellement semblable qu'ils avaient fini par les mélanger… par amour… murmura le châtain.

- Alors… même dans leur subconscient, ils essayent de retourner l'un vers l'autre ?

- Oui… et tu sais quoi ?

Cal sourit enfin.

- Regarde !

Il montra un endroit entre les deux cristaux. Un énorme bouton rouge y était, dans une boîte en plastique collée au mur.

- On va leur donner satisfaction !

Il se tourna vers… Marius qui avait disparu !

- Eh ! Toi, regarde !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le roux revint et lui montra une feuille électromécanique.

- Six cent ans ! Ils devaient être réveillés dans six cent ans après leur avoir effacé la mémoire !

- Mais pourquoi ?

Marius se gratta la tête et la secoua négativement.

- Je n'en sais rien…

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger avant que Cal ne se réveille brusquement :

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps… L'anti-alarme ne va pas rester longtemps ! Il faut y aller nous n'avons que trop tardé !

- Alors appuie sur le champignon !

Cal s'avança et appuya sur le bouton.

- Ne fais pas de bruit, ne fais pas de bruit ! Supplia-t-il.

Les cristaux commencèrent soudainement à fumer, comme s'il s'évaporait… comme de la glace…

- Oui ! S'exclama Marius en frappant rapidement, mais sans bruit, dans ses mains.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent avec adoration et intrigue les cristaux s'effriter. Malheureusement, ils tombaient bien trop doucement ! Leur joie ne commença à revenir que lorsque dix minutes s'écoulèrent et que les corps pendaient lamentablement retenu seulement par la gorge et la taille.

- Détachons-les ! Les fils risquent de les étrangler.

- Ils sont trop hauts !

Marius sortit un couteau de sa poche et Cal en fit autant.

- Pas de discussion, dépêches-toi !

- Ok !

Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent à les détacher. Marius, plus grand et plus fort, arriva à retenir l'homme blond avant de l'allonger à terre. Cal, lui, oublia complètement qu'il était plus petit que l'autre et lorsqu'il voulut le retenir, tomba sous son poids. Marius rit légèrement.

- Viens m'aider au lieu de rire !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Marius passa une main sur le visage de l'homme brun.

- Harry Potter, chuchota-t-il.

- T'as vu leurs ongles ? Ce sont des cristaux !

- Hein ?

Cal leva sa main et montra de longs ongles en cristal doré aussi pointus que des griffes et dures que celles d'un dragon.

- C'est bizarre…

- Il faut les réveiller !

- Comment ?

- Une bonne claque ?

- Tais-toi, rit Marius.

Cal sourit. Bien que tous les deux soient tendus comme une barre de fer, ils essayaient de détendre l'atmosphère. Tout ce qui les inquiétait, c'était que quelqu'un entre, ou qu'un moldu les emmène dans l'une de ses pièces où il n'y avait rien d'autre que la mort et la folie.

- Monsieur Harry… Monsieur Harry !

- Monsieur Harry ? S'écria en chuchotant Marius. T'as rien trouvé de… ?

- Dra…

Les paupières d'Harry Potter commencèrent à papillonner alors qu'il ouvrait et refermait sa bouche dans un ultime effort de prononcer le nom de son bien-aimé. Cal et Marius firent un sursaut gigantesque lorsqu'une voix plus forte retendit dans une expiration prononcée.

- Là…

Ils se retournèrent et vit Draco Malfoy qui essayait lui aussi d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Pourquoi il n'ouvre pas les… murmura Cal.

- … yeux ? Finit l'autre sur le même ton.

- Oui ?

Marius hocha de nouveau négativement la tête. Les voix des deux hommes commencèrent à se fixer autant que leur respiration qui avait mal commencé. Ce que les deux jeunes hommes ne pouvaient savoir, c'est qu'en les réveillant, ils avaient réanimé leurs cœurs et c'est une douleur atroce que les deux hommes ne pouvaient exprimer que par de petits soufflement. Des petits : « J'ai mal », entourant le nom de leur amour respectif.

- Harry…

- Dra… co…

- Ouvrez les yeux, Mr Harry !

- Attends, on peut peut-être les réunir !

- Oui, tu as raison !

Les deux les poussèrent l'un vers l'autre. Et lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent se fut comme un coup de jus… deux doigts dans la prise ! Les deux s'agrippaient à cette main comme un noyé à sa bouée. Cal sauta devant Draco et lui tapota la joue.

- Allez, Mr Draco… s'il vous plait, ouvrez les yeux… Il faut que nous nous en allions !

- Ça ne servirait à rien…

Les deux jeunes se tournèrent vers le brun qui venait de parler.

- Je ne vois pas…

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, ses yeux…

- Du cristal ! S'écria le plus jeune.

- Cal ! Murmura sévèrement Marius. Doucement !

C'était vrai. Ses yeux étaient dorés… et brillants comme le cristal de ses ongles. Draco ouvrit enfin les siens et ils purent constater qu'il avait la même chose.

- Harry… Harry… Pourquoi ?

- Shhht… Moins fort !

- On n'est pas dans le camp des gentils.

- Il faut que nous partions ! Immédiatement.

Draco roula brusquement sur le côté, comme si toute sa force venait de le reprendre. Il suivit en tremblant la main et le bras d'Harry jusqu'à son visage.

- Harry…

- S'il vous plait, messieurs, nous devons…

- Attends un peu, le coupa le roux. Laisse-les…

Le blond rampa légèrement, son corps se frotta contre celui du brun alors que sa bouche trouva toute seule sa conjointe presque désespérément. Harry passa ses bras autour de son cou et appuya bien plus. Derrière leurs légères rougeurs, les pauvres enfants recommencèrent à stresser un maximum. Cette fois-ci, Marius décida de les arrêter.

- Messieurs, je suis désolé mais il faut vraiment que nous partions.

- Où sommes-nous… et que faisons-nous ici ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- On vous dira tout dehors ! S'il vous plait !

Le souffle de Draco réchauffa la joue d'Harry. Celui-ci passa les doigts dans sa chevelure.

- On peut leur faire confiance ?

- On dirait des enfants… Et puis nous n'avons pas trop le choix.

- Oui…

- Messieurs ! Est-ce que vous pouvez vous lever ?

Les deux enfants prirent la main et le bras de Draco et le levèrent. Au moment même où la main de Draco quitta celle d'Harry, celui-ci poussa un cri… étouffé par la main de Cal qui eut un très bon réflexe.

-Non, non, Mr Harry ! Je vous en prie ! Taisez-vous.

- Draco, Draco, rendez-le moi ! S'époumona le brun en tentant de retirer la main de Cal.

On aurait dit un damné qui se tortillait pour retirer un démon de son corps. Il faut dire, après tout ce qu'il avait subi, il ne pouvait qu'être hystérique !

- Harry ça va ! Je suis là ! Chuchota Draco, en se penchant pour trouver le corps de son amant.

Mais bien sûr il ne trouva rien. Le brun, pourtant, en entendant la voix de son amour, se calma et recommença à respirer normalement.

- Ok, ok ! Levez-moi, s'il vous plait.

Les deux arrivèrent à le lever et Harry s'accrocha à son blond car ses jambes ne le portaient pas encore tout à fait. Le blond de même d'ailleurs. C'est pourquoi les deux enfants les tinrent debout. Marius regarda Cal et ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

- Mr Harry, il faut que l'on vous fasse passer par la bouche d'aération là-haut ! Regard… euh… pardon !

Marius regarda sa montre.

- Deux minutes ! Cal il ne nous reste que deux minutes !

- Et nous en avons mis cinq pour arriver jusqu'ici.

- Vous savez, si vous nous guider, nous vous faisons monter jusque là haut par magie.

- Non, monsieur… fit Cal avec regret. Vous ne pouvez pas… vous ne pouvez plus…

- Pardon ?

- Toutes les questions seront résolues tout à l'heure ! Voilà ce que l'on va faire ! Cal, tu montes ! Mr Harry et Mr Draco passent après, je les aiderais. Puis, je monterais… Ok ?

- Pas de problème !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Une minute quarante-cinq secondes ! Go !

Et une minute quarante-cinq secondes plus tard, alors que l'anti-alarme s'éteignit et que les caméras se remettaient en route, Cal remit la grille en place. Draco se leva juste assez pour se cogner contre la paroi du dessus.

- Aïeuh ! Bon, jeunes hommes ! J'aimerais savoir comment vous voulez que l'on sorte de là, alors que nous ne voyons strictement rien et que je suppose nous n'avons ni le droit ni le devoir de faire un seul bruit !

- Nous n'avons plus le temps ! L'alarme va sûrement…

Mais, soudain, gros, gros bruit !

- … retentir… Pfff… Mr Draco, tenez vous aux pans de pantalon de Cal, Mr Harry, les pans de…

- Ce que tu veux de moi, mon amour ! S'exclama Draco.

Harry rit alors que les deux autres rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Excusez-moi ! Mais je n'ai que quatorze ans !

- Et moi, treize ! Fit Cal.

- Allez, on avance !

Draco jeta des regards de ses yeux de cristaux dorés un peu partout mais comme il ne voyait rien, le pauvre, cela ne servait à rien ! Pendant tout le long, les deux tâtonnèrent la jambe respective qui était devant eux pour être sûr qu'il allait dans la bonne direction. Cal fit le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait entreprit avec Marius précédemment. Il connaissait par cœur chaque recoin et savait exactement où il allait. Le seul truc, c'est que… une fois dehors… sans l'anti-alarme, ils pourraient se faire remarquer… surtout avec deux aveugles !

Ils ne savaient pas à quoi se tenir ! Il ne savait qu'ils les trouveraient vraiment… Du moins, ils n'en étaient pas sûrs. Mais ils avaient tellement besoin d'eux ! Marius passa par la sortie qui fut avant l'entrée et déboucha dans le parc derrière l'immeuble tout blanc. De là, ils purent entendre des cris entre les moldus et dont leurs mots s'arrêtaient à :

- Disparus ? Comment ça, disparus ?

Draco qui se relevait en s'essuyant les genoux murmura :

- Je suppose que les « disparus », c'est nous ?

- Vous supposez bien Mr Malfoy ! Ironisa Harry.

- Vous savez que je risque de vous faire payer cet outrage, Mr Potter !

Harry s'avança vers lui et… le manqua de cinq centimètres ce qui fait que Cal dû le remettre entre les bras de l'homme blond.

- Alors faites-moi payer ce que vous voulez !

- S'il vous plait ! Pas ici, fit Marius qui oscillait entre le rire du comique de la situation et le stresse de se faire choper.

- On doit encore sortir du périmètre antiK et après on pourra souffler !

- Quand on sera chez nous !

- Périmètre antiqua ? C'est pourri comme nom !

- Peut-être mais les effets sont assez… radical… Ne sentez-vous pas… une sensation de gène, d'oubli et d'arrêt vous tarauder l'estomac ? Glissa Marius en remontant sournoisement ses lunettes sur son nez.

Ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet voulu puisque les deux hommes ne le voyaient pas ! Mais ceux-ci se rendirent rapidement compte qu'il avait raison. Il avait comme oublié quelque chose. Harry fut le premier à savoir immédiatement ce qui n'allait pas.

- Un… un anti-magie ?

- C'est ça… mais ce mot a été banni du vocabulaire des moldus et ils l'appellent maintenant K ! Et nous utilisons aussi ses formules.

Tout en parlant Marius avait commencé à marcher en entraînant les deux hommes qui se serraient étroitement avec lui et Cal qui faisait attention au moindre bruit tout en suivant la conversation.

- Attendez ! Pourquoi vous abaissez-vous à apprendre ce que font les moldus ? S'étonna Draco.

- C'est pas comme si on le voulait…

Harry ressentit beaucoup de tristesse dans ses mots. Il pressa la main de son amant qui frotta sa joue sur sa tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Le blond embrassa son front puis se concentra à nouveau sur l'enfant qu'il suivait…

- Quand est-ce que tout ça a changé ? Il a fallu plusieurs mois, non ? Un an ou deux ?

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Ils avançaient silencieusement, ça faisait longtemps que le centre était loin derrière eux. Draco se mordit la lèvre.

- Alors les moldus savent pour la magie ?

- Oui… murmura Marius.

- Et vous… les moldus… ils…

- Ils ne sont pas tous devenus contre nous… Sinon jamais on aurait pu vous sauvez. Le gardien qui a détruit le système de caméra ! Et le mécanicien qui nous a donné vingt minutes de plus pour réparer un fil qu'il ferait en cinq minutes.

Marius rit.

- Il y a aussi ce que nous… ce qu'ils appellent la Résistance ! Ceux qui nous protègent ou parfois nous cachent lorsque nous sommes repérés.

- Repérés ?

- Ils ont récolté… un antiK ! Si puissant… et l'on mit dans toutes sortes de choses… des matériaux… des armes… leurs vêtements qui les protègent tant qu'ils les portent ! Nous ne pouvons rien contre eux. Il y a des pièces aussi… Ces pièces totalement vides avec leurs carrelages blancs d'une concentration d'antiK tellement élevée qu'elles aspirent ta magie, ta vie et qui te tue peu à peu…

A ce moment seulement, Harry et Draco comprirent dans quel monde ils étaient tombés !

- Mais… m-mais… quand est-ce que ça a commencé… tout ça ?

- Lorsque vous avez été enlevé, à la suite même de la chute de Lord Voldemort… Les présidents moldus d'à peu près tous les pays ont révélé notre existence aux yeux du monde… et l'existence de leurs armes destructrices pour nous.

- On dit, reprit Cal derrière eux, qu'ils ont appris pour vous !

- Nous ? Mais que…

- Oui vous… vous êtes la clef de… je ne sais quoi, mais d'un truc… vraiment gigantesque et de génial ! Vous devez leur faire peur pour qu'ils vous enferment dans une boîte… cette boîte de cristal !

- Cristal ?

- Venez, nous sommes arrivés !

- Attendez ! Je veux savoir… combien de temps avons-nous dormi ? Pour que… tout ça se soit mis en place ? Un an ? Plus ?

Marius ne dit rien encore une fois. Il craignait leur réaction mais Draco s'énerva.

- Jeunes hommes ! J'attends une répon…

- Hermione Granger !

- Pardon ?

Un sourire passa sur le visage triste d'Harry.

- Vous la connaissez, monsieur, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr ! Je peux la voir ? Non, quelle question, rit-il, mais… c'est elle qui vous envoie ? Où est-elle ?

- Grand-mère… ou plutôt mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière grand-mère… avait toujours rêvé de vous revoir, monsieur.

Le sourire disparut… Harry commença à trembler dans les bras de Draco qui n'était pas en meilleur état.

- Pa-pardon ? Je…

- Monsieur, reprit Marius. Messieurs. Nous avons vécu les premières années de nos vies avec des contes de fées, nos légendes où vous étiez nos héros ! Mais nous avons cru jusqu'au bout à votre existence, nous avons espéré… et nous avons été récompensés !

- Légendes ? Fit la voix tremblante d'Harry alors qu'il étouffait un sanglot. Mais…

Les lèvres d'Harry s'accrochèrent à celles de Draco qui le serra fortement contre lui. Ils étaient arrêtés et les enfants durent les suivre.

- Messieurs, ça fait… Vous avez été enlevé en 2003 lors de vos vingt-et-un ans… et en ce moment même, vous venez de vous réveiller en 2292.

Le sanglot partit autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas leur baiser… comme s'ils se raccrochaient à un semblant de ce qu'ils avaient autrefois et dont c'était tout ce qu'ils avaient pu garder.

- Vous avez dormi 289 ans…

- Non, gémit Harry.

- Nooon ! Suivit Draco. Blaise, Pansy, Ron, Hermione ? Père… Mère…

- On est désolé…

Leurs larmes s'écoulèrent alors qu'une étrange lumière bleue s'éleva de leurs corps enlacés qui commencèrent à brûler… Non… Pas eux ! Les robes blanches qu'ils portaient. Et quelques secondes après… Ils tombèrent évanouis et totalement nus… à même le sol devant la maison moldu et des deux enfants qui les regardaient, stupéfaits.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 2: L'orphelinat

**Réponse au non-inscrit:**

**Alex08: Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite va te plaire! Merci pour ta review, Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : <strong>L'orphelinat

_Harry s'aplatit contre le torse de Draco alors que leurs mains se serrèrent un peu plus_…

_- Tu penses que se sont des pétards ?_

_Le brun eut une esquisse mais la perdit immédiatement lorsque de nouveaux cris retendirent._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?_

_- Nous devrions allez voir, s'exclama Draco._

_- Attends Draco, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

_- Eh… eh !_

_Draco attrapa Harry par le menton et lui sourit._

_- Après ce qu'on a vécu, je ne pense pas qu'il peut y avoir pire. C'est sûrement trois fois rien._

_- Je ne veux pas te perdre…_

_- Je t'aime mon amour, tu ne me perdras pas !_

_- O-ok…_

_- Je t'aime, répéta Draco._

_Harry s'approcha en hochant la tête. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent presque. Nouveau flash, nouvelle explosion à seulement quelques mètres d'eux… Le blanc les aveugla… ils tombèrent à terre… toujours main dans la main…_

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Ses yeux dorés recherchaient partout la lumière du soleil… Ses mains se mirent en quête de la seule personne à laquelle il pensait : celui qu'il aimait. Mais aucun de ses deux attributs ne furent satisfait. C'est pourquoi dans ce lit si vide, si grand si large… Harry hurla ! Le visage de Draco totalement effrayé le prit, il ne l'avait vu mais il l'imaginait et cela le fit un peu plus mal. Il hurla son prénom une fois… puis une autre… encore et encore sans pouvoir se contrôler ni s'arrêter.<p>

- Mr Harry ! S'exclama une voix qu'il connaissait.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et Marius entra dans la pièce. Un autre cri accompagné de larmes l'effraya un peu. Il regarda l'homme qui s'agrippait au drap fin.

- Mr Harry ? Murmura Marius en avançant doucement.

Harry arrêta d'hurler mais il paniqua encore plus. Avec tout ça, il avait complètement oublié de faire le point et donc il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était et qui il y avait devant lui. Marius s'approcha encore jusqu'à lui et voulu lui prendre les épaules pour le rassurer.

- Non ! S'écria une troisième voix. Ne le touche pas ! Il pourrait te tuer sans le vouloir !

- Ah… euh_…_

Marius regarda l'homme qui avait fait son apparition dans l'entrée de la porte. Il s'y agrippa et tendit la main devant lui.

- Putain ! Viens m'aider, Marius, je t'en prie !

Harry s'était peu à peu calmé en sentant l'aura de Draco sur lui. Ses larmes coulèrent encore mais il s'était tu… Marius emmena Draco jusqu'à lui et celui-ci attrapa vivement le bras de son homme puis l'encercla de son corps, ses genoux posés sur le lit.

- Draco… Oh mon dieu ! Draco !

- Là, je suis là ! Calme-toi…

- J'ai eu tellement peur…

- Ça va aller mon amour… c'est juste un cauchemar… Un horrible cauchemar mais je suis là maintenant… ça va aller…

Les idées d'Harry se remirent en place sous les bercements de son homme. Il eut encore une douleur immense qui le prit en se souvenant de la veille mais Draco le sentit immédiatement et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Harry, il faut… il faut que tu t'y fasses !

Ses propres larmes commencèrent à monter alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait réussi à les contenir.

- C'est trop dur… Tout le monde, tous ceux que l'on connaissait, ceux que l'on aimait.

- Harry… Je n'aurais pu concevoir la vie sans toi, et si un jour ça avait été le cas, je me serais donné la mort. Mais ceux dont tu as parlé ont vécu dans la peur et la crainte, dans la cruauté qu'est devenu ce monde ! Avec l'espoir qu'un jour leurs héros reviendraient et les sauveraient une fois de plus. Mais là, Harry ce n'est pas toi, c'est nous !

Harry but complètement les paroles rassurantes de son homme, il comprit avec horreur qu'il était encore parti pour une nouvelle bataille !

- Mr Harry ? Vous… vous devez nous aider… je vous en prie !

- Qu-qui dit que j'en serais capable !

- La Toge Blanche !

- Pardon ?

- La Toge antiK des Moldus… Cette robe ne permet pas au porteur d'utiliser ses pouvoirs et aux non sorciers de se protéger de tout attaque K…

Harry hocha la tête.

- Mais vous l'avez détruite ! Tous les deux, vous les avez détruites comme si elle n'était rien… alors que mon père…

L'enfant ferma les yeux et une larme coula sur sa joue.

- Ma mère…

Sa voix passa rauque

– Ma grande sœur, ils ont tous essayé sans succès !

Le jeune homme retira ses lunettes et s'essuya les yeux. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré, et là, il s'en voulait de se laisser aller.

- Vous l'avez complètement détruite ! Désintégrée !

Marius eu un sourire admiratif.

- Vous devez nous aider… pitié !

Après quelques instants, Harry hocha de nouveau et Draco qui le sentit, sourit. Il chercha sa bouche et ne mit pas longtemps à l'embrasser comme un fou. Marius sourit un peu plus, maintenant complètement rassuré, et s'éclipsa doucement.

- Venez déjeuner tout de même ! Dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

- Harry… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te voir…

- Moi aussi… Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement !

Harry passa ses mains sur toutes les parties du visage de son amant. Leurs bouches se retrouvaient toutes les cinq secondes.

- Harry…

- Tu portes un t-shirt qui n'est pas à ta taille…

- Oui, c'est Marius qui nous a habillés de grands t-shirts gris.

- Et moi j'ai le droit de te déshabiller ?

Draco rit. C'est vrai que le t-shirt/robe que Harry portait était de trop ! Le blond glissa la main en dessous et la pressa sur ses abdos parfaitement bien gardé pour…

- … ton âge !

- Quoi ?

Draco eut un sourire triste.

- Je me disais que tu étais magnifiquement bien conservé pour ton âge…

Son amant eut un rire plus triste encore.

- Oui c'est vrai… toi aussi… au toucher, tu ne sembles pas avoir pris une ride ! Ça nous fait quoi ? Trois cent ans ?

Le blond fit le calcul.

- Oui exactement !

- Ok… oh Draco !

- Oui, mon amour ?

- J'ai un petit creux…

Il rit.

- Allons manger.

- Tu sais où c'est toi ?

- Troisième porte en haut des escaliers !

Ils se levèrent et firent le trajet en se soutenant eux-mêmes.

- Un aveugle pour un aveugle ! Quelle ironie…

- La ferme, chéri !

- Harry, tu m'enfonces tes ongles dans la peau.

- Oh, excuse-moi ! Ils sont bien trop longs, il faut que je les coupe !

- Pareil !

- Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy !

- Non !

La jeune femme qui les avait interpellés les regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est : Mr et Mr Malfoy !

- Eh! Qui a dit que je prendrais ton nom à notre mariage… Enfin, autrefois…

- Harry ça fait trois cent ans qu'on aurait du être mariés, alors autant changer la donne immédiatement ! Et pour ce qui est du nom, tu prends le mien parce que j'en ai envie !

- Trois cent ans ? Alors tu comptes aussi lorsque l'on était encore spermatozoïdes ?

- Pfff… c'est une approximation.

- Euh… messieurs, s'il vous plait ?

Elle aurait voulu secouer les mains devant eux pour leur indiquer qu'elle était là mais il ne la voyait pas plus qu'il ne faisait attention à elle. Puis enfin ils la virent… enfin façon de parler !

- Oui ?

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Claire, je suis la plus vielle et la propriétaire des lieux. Je voulais vous…

- Techniquement madame, on peut dire que les plus vieux, ici, c'est nous maintenant ! Affirma Harry.

- Euh oui… fit la femme un peu prise au dépourvu.

Draco était heureux qu'Harry perde un peu de sa tristesse.

- Mais… les cristaux dans lesquelles vous avez été gardés arrêtent considérablement le vieillissement de chaque cellule de votre corps. En d'autre terme, c'est comme-ci en vous avez mis que pause et qu'aujourd'hui on appuie sur play ! Donc vous n'avez que vingt et un ans !

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la femme l'arrêta.

- Avant que vous ne disiez quoi que se soit, j'aimerais finir ma présentation.

- Faites donc ! Dit calmement Draco.

- Ok… Claire, assez vieille, propriétaire, je m'occupe des enfants égarés et recueille aussi chez moi bon nombre de sorciers pourchassés.

- Donc moldue.

- N'ayez pas de préjugés trop hâtifs, s'il vous plait. Je me fais passer pour un orphelinat et cache les parents si des soldats anti-K approchent trop… Je fais de mon mieux pour le bien de tous au péril de ma vie ! Je sais que les sorciers ne sont pas comme le prétend Albert Bioron…

- Qui ? Firent les deux en même temps.

- Albert Bioron ! Notre actuel président.

- Président… à Londres ?

- Eh oui !

- Draco chéri… j'ai mal au crâne.

- Je suis désolée, je…

- Non ce n'est pas grave… ce n'est pas de votre faute. Cependant… nous revenons de loin, de très loin ! Et on a une faim de loups !

- Eh oui mais voilà, si ça ne vous dérange pas de manger avec les enfants ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Draco a toujours adoré les gosses, ironisa Harry.

Le blond rit et elle les entraîna dans la salle à manger où les deux amants entendirent des cris d'enfants de tout âge.

- Le petit-déjeuner des grands se présente à huit heures et ceux des petits à dix heures car ils se réveillent toujours plus tard. Le déjeuner par contre se mange tous ensemble dans la cantine principale vers les deux heures de l'après-midi.

Au même moment où Harry et Draco entrèrent dans la pièce, les cris s'arrêtèrent et ils ne purent le voir mais tous les gosses avait les yeux rivés sur eux.

- Pourquoi on n'entend plus rien ? Murmura Draco.

- Ils sont intimidés, rit Claire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Votre magie…

- Hein ?

- Cela fait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas sentis autant de force en seulement deux personnes.

- Mais… même les moldus.

- Oh oui ! Même si ça ne veut rien dire, nous le ressentons comme de l'eau glacée ou la chaleur d'un feu de bois… c'est à peu près les mêmes sensations. Allez, avancez ! Ils ne vont pas vous manger… Bonjour, les enfants !

- Bonjour Claire. Chantonnèrent-ils tous de leurs petites voix.

- Dis, Claire, ils sont namoureux ?

La petite d'à peine cinq ans montra leurs mains enlacées.

- Euh…

- Est-ce que vous vous faîtes des bisous sur la bouche ? Demanda une autre enfant. Papa et Maman, eh ben ils sont amoureux et ils se font des bisous sur la bouche !

- Tiana ! on ne pose pas ce genre de question, c'est très indiscret et impoli !

- Pourquoi vous avez les yeux tous jaunes, monsieur ?

- On dirait des diamants !

- Les enfants !

- Allez les gosses ! On bouffe ses céréales et on la ferme !

Marius fit son entrée, accompagné de Cal, celui qui venait de parler. Bizarrement, les enfants obtempèrent sans objecter. Il semblerait que Cal avait une quelconque prise sur eux. Et cela aida grandement Claire qui en profita pour s'avancer vers la sortie laissant les deux hommes ici.

- Je vais vous laisser, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

- Mr Harry ! Fit Marius attablé à côté de Cal. Venez-vous asseoir avec nous !

- Laisse tomber le « monsieur » s'il te plait ! On n'est pas si… commença Harry.

Draco eut un rire coincé. Son amour lui mit un coup de coude entre les côtes.

- Ouais ben disons qu'on ne se sent pas si vieux que ça !

Marius et Cal les firent s'asseoir et les servit. A table, les enfants avaient recommencé à parler mais sans crier sinon ils étaient lourdement repris par Cal à qui ils semblaient vraiment vouer un véritable culte. Celui-ci veillait aux plus petits et prenait soin d'eux avec un telle de douceur que Draco et Harry sourirait bêtement en l'entendant. Harry eut une nouvelle pointe de tristesse Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'il aimait et qui n'était plus. Draco posa sa main sur celle d'Harry et lui demanda si cela allait.

- Ça va, ne t'en fait pas… Je suis juste un peu… désorienté. Je crois que cela ira mieux lorsque nous aurons retrouvé la vue.

- Oui c'est vrai… moi aussi je me trouve un peu déstabilisé…

Harry sourit.

- Vous pouvez vous faire un bisou, maintenant ? Demanda timidement la première fille.

Ils ne pouvaient la voir mais elle était sur les genoux, les deux coudes sur la table, avancée comme si elle était hypnotisée par les deux hommes. Draco grogna et Harry éclata de rire.

- Le bisou, le bisou, le bisou ! Scandèrent-ils tous.

- Je crois que je vais m'en faire une brochette !

Et Harry rit de plus belle…

- De toute manière, s'exclama Cal en essuyant la bouche d'un enfant d'un an, ils ne vous lâcheront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas eu ce qu'ils veulent, alors. Soyez-en certains !

Harry sourit et remonta sa main pour trouver le menton de son homme. Il fit pivoter sa tête et l'embrassa avec douceur.

- Ouais ! Applaudirent les gosses.

- Tsss… qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! Bouda Draco.

Mais celui-ci était heureux. Les enfants réchauffaient sans le savoir le cœur d'Harry et ça, cela valait tous les baisers du monde !

* * *

><p>- Ce n'est pas par là !<p>

- Mais si ! Claire a dit : deux à droite, on monte les escaliers, un à gauche !

- T'aurais dû la laisser nous accompagner !

- Non merci ! On se débrouille magnifiquement bien tous les deux ! Pas besoin d'aide !

- Tu parles ! Moi je te dis que tu t'es planté !

Harry se sépara de Draco juste quelques mètres, le tenant toujours par la main et toucha le mur.

- Viens, on avance.

Le mur resta lisse jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent un pan de mur en bois.

- Attends, il y a une porte là ! On va lui demander notre chemin.

Draco bougonna un peu puis d'un simple geste de la main, il ouvrit la porte.

- Eeeeeh ! Non mais ! On vous a jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer ?

Une jeune fille, torse nu avec seulement son soutif, mit rapidement le t-shirt qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler devant elle.

- Espèce de sale voyeur !

Draco éclata de rire alors que la fille se stoppa nette, surprise.

- Excusez mon compagnon, mademoiselle… Il n'a pas les mains dans ses poches !

- On dit pas : « langue dans sa poche » ?

- On s'en tape, chéri !

- Ok mais… vous voulez pas vous retourner pour que je m'habille !

- Mais… !

- Bien sûr ! Aucun problème !

Harry se retourna et obligea Draco à en faire de même.

- A quoi ça sert ? Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? Murmura-t-il.

Le brun frappa doucement son ventre.

- Pour avoir un tant soit peu de ressemblance avec les autres ! T'aurais dû frapper !

- Vraiment désolé.

Harry sourit. Draco sentit une main sur son épaule… Une main qui n'était pas celle de son homme alors instinctivement il la fit brûler en envoyant sa magie à cet endroit-là.

- Mais aïeuuuh ! Vous êtes fou !

- Oh ! Merde ! Je suis désolé ! Pardon !

- Vous êtes vachement glauque les gars.

La fille se massa la main où il l'avait brûlé.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'exclama Harry. Dîtes-moi ?

- Il m'a brûlé !

- Draco, t'as fais ça !

- Je n'ai pas fait exprès et en plus je me suis excusé !

La jeune fille les regarda bizarrement. Elle se demandait pourquoi ils ne se regardaient jamais et pourquoi ils ne la regardaient pas aussi. Et puis cela lui sauta aux yeux. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh mais je… Je suis…

- Attendez ! Votre main…

Harry lui tendit sa main en attendant. La fille hésita mais la lui tendit quand même. Dix secondes plus tard, elle ressentit une apaisante douceur puis plus rien.

- Comment vous avez fait ça sans baguette ?

- Vous êtes sorcière ?

- Ouais enfin… on peut dire ça.

- Oh… Votre nom ?

- Angéléna… Est-ce que… Excusez-moi si je suis indiscrète mais… Est-ce que vous êtes… ?

- Ensembles ? Incroyablement beau ! Avec un sourire de tous les diables ?

Harry sourit.

- Aveugles… ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

- Malheureusement… euh… justement nous cherchions l'infirmerie ! Vous pourriez nous indiquez ?

- Oui ! C'est euh… trois portes plus loin ! Vous voulez que je vous accompagne ?

- Non, c'est bon merci !

- Draco… soupira le brun.

- Encore désolé ! Au revoir !

Et ils repartirent. Harry compta les portes puis toqua à la bonne.

- Tu vois, toquer, c'est bien aussi !

- La ferme, Harry…

Le brun rigola et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme trapu à moitié chauve… Il portait des lunettes carrées et était tout petit.

- Oh ! Oh ! Oh !

- C'est le père Noël ?

- Draco !

- Tiens donc, oh mais entrez, entrez ! Oh là, là ! Billy Weast ! Pour vous servir. Je suis le médecin sorcier du bâtiment ! Claire m'a parlé de vous, oh, mais asseyez-vous je vous prie ! Attendez, Mr Malfoy venait là !

Le blond tendit la main pour se faire guider et Harry le suivit. Ils s'assirent sur le bureau du type sans le savoir et celui-ci se pencha vers le blond.

- Je vais devoir vous toucher les yeux, ok ?

- Euh… ouais, fit-il sans conviction.

- Bien attention je démarre ! Ne bougez pas !

Draco serra un peu plus la main de son petit ami et brusquement sentit une intrusion carrément dans son œil, sur sa rétine !

- Mais…

- Ne… bougez… pas !

Quelques minutes passèrent et leurs mains moites tremblèrent peu à peu, surtout pour Harry qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Puis Billy se releva et sourit.

- Intéressant… oh oui… très intéressant !

- Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ?

- Vos analyses sont finies… Il va falloir que je vous opère !

- Pardon ?

- Non, non, non ! Monsieur vous ne pouvez pas… tout simplement… je ne sais pas moi… Il n'y a pas un sort, n'importe quoi !

Billy plissa les yeux et sourit encore plus à l'insu des deux hommes.

- Je vais analyser, Mr Potter…

- Malfoy, grogna l'autre.

- Si j'en arrive à la même conclusion alors malheureusement…

- Malheureusement ? Malheureusement quoi !

- Ne bougez plus, s'il vous plait !

Même scène, même malaise…

- Harry… ? S'inquiéta Draco.

- Huuum… ?

- Oh… bien, bien !

- Eh ?

- Je vais devoir vous changer les yeux !

- NON ! S'écrièrent les deux en même temps.

Le stresse augmenta. Le cri alerta Claire et Angéléna.

- Monsieur, non, je vous prie…

- Faîtes quelque chose mais pas ça !

- Pourtant, peu importe le temps que vous attendiez, lorsque les yeux sont morts, ils sont morts, on ne peut rien faire ! L'opération est le seul…

- On n'en veut pas de ta putain d'opération !

Draco perdit tout son calme habituel et soudain, presque tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à léviter à quelques mètres du sol…

- Calmez-vous messieurs ! Ce n'est qu'une toute petite incision !

Mais bizarrement alors que tous volaient en éclats à ses côtés le médecin souriait toujours !

- Soit il est fou, soit il veut mourir ! Murmura Angéléna. Il se passe quoi exactement ?

- Une toute petite incision ! S'énerva Harry à son tour… tu veux que je t'en fasse une moi ? Tu vas voir ce n'est pas douloureux du tout !

Claire se pencha vers la jeune fille.

- Regarde leurs yeux !

Pas seulement la pupille mais l'œil entièrement avait comme diamantés !

- On dirait des marsiens !

- Angéléna, s'écria Marius. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que vous nous avez ramené des marsiens ! Extraterrestre de la Lune ! Woah ! Ils sont beaux tes héros de légendes ! Rajouta-t-elle ironique.

Cette phrase fit mouche et Harry se calma. La moitié des objets retombèrent et l'autre moitié fit pareil lorsque Draco ressentit le trouble de son fiancé. Petit à petit les cristaux rétrécirent pour redevenir comme avant. Mais au lieu de s'arrêter là, ils continuèrent pour ne plus être qu'une perle, cachée au fond de leurs yeux. Le médecin se mit à applaudir, totalement surexcité.

- Ça marche, ça marche !

- Hein ? Vous savez quoi les gars…

Angéléna se tourna vers Claire.

- … et la meuf !

- Eh !

- J'capte zéro pour cent de ce qui vient de se passer alors… si quelqu'un est dans le même cas… qu'il lève la main !

Ce qu'elle fit ! Mais personne ne la suivit.

Harry, troublé, avait les yeux fixés sur sa main, attachée à celle de Draco. Il la voyait ! Bon, c'était vaguement flou mais cela lui revenait ! Son regard se fixa au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait la pente du corps de son fiancé. Et de son côté, Draco faisait exactement la même chose.

Et ce fut le visage de Draco qu'Harry vit nettement en premier…

Et ce fut le visage d'Harry que Draco vit nettement en premier…

- Je te vois…

- Je te vois !

Et ils s'embrassèrent en riant !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	4. Chapter 3: Histoire

**Chapitre 3 : **Histoire

_- Ha… Harry !_

_- Je suis là… Je…_

_Harry sentit quelque chose lui tomber dessus… quelque chose comme de la neige. C'était froid et en particule fine. Il le sentait mais ne voyait rien ! Pas même l'homme qui tentait de le relever._

_- Draco ! Je suis…_

_- Aveugle ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Moi aussi !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je ne vois plus rien… murmura-t-il en serrant son amant entre ses bras. Des cris retendirent encore et encore alors qu'Harry commençait à trembler._

_- Harry ! Entendit-il hurler._

_- Hermione… murmura-t-il. Hermione ! Hurla-t-il cette fois._

_Soudain il sentit des mains attraper son poignet libre et une voix froide l'apostropha._

_- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour usage de sorcellerie et détention de produits illicites comme la baguette magique ou les potions._

_- Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Qui êtes-vous… ?_

_- Harry… Non !_

_Harry se sentit tirer en arrière comme si on cherchait à le séparer de son amant. Alors il fronça les sourcils et appliqua un puissant sort de colle glue sur sa main et celle de Draco. D'un autre côté, il claqua des doigts s'attendant à ce que l'homme déguerpisse sur le champ mais rien ne se passa._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que… Lâchez-moi !_

_- Tout ce que vous pourrez dire, pourra ou sera retourné contre vous. Vous avez le droit… Continua l'homme._

_- Harry, hurla Draco avec détresse. Pourquoi la magie ne marche pas !_

_Le brun commença lui aussi à s'inquiéter. Une larme s'arracha à son désespoir alors que ses gestes devinrent plus désordonnés._

_- Dra…_

* * *

><p>Harry fit le tour de la pièce et les détailla. Le petit homme à moitié chauve, grosses lunettes et avec un air totalement satisfait sur le visage, devait être le médecin. Il y avait une femme blonde aux cheveux courts carrés et un air sévère ainsi qu'une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron. Elle était étonnamment grosse pour son visage fin. Il y avait un autre, plus jeune encore avec des cheveux roux et des lunettes. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux et fixa attentivement leurs yeux vidés de cristaux dorés sauf cette petite tâche au fond.<p>

- Mr Harry… Pardon, est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh… ouais… Marius, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Comment avez vous su ça ?

- Ta voix, répondit Draco avec un sourire.

- Eh vous aussi !

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda, à son tour, la jeune femme enceinte et la femme blonde. Elle avança et se représenta.

- Je suis Claire ! Euh… votre légère montée de tension effrayait les enfants alors… je suis venue voir si tout allait bien !

- Pfff… Moi je vous dis, c'uis-là, il est bien gardé ! La seule chose qui l'intéresse c'est de savoir comment s'endormir la prochaine fois ou qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu !

- Oh, tu es… la fille de tout à l'heure ! Merci pour l'aide !

- Ouais ben, j'ai bien fait de vous aidez ! Vous auriez pu me tuer rien que pour ça !

- Oh, non, non ! On est désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de perdre mes yeux moi. Et voir un autre regard que celui de Draco… Brrr sans façon !

- D'ailleurs, demanda Draco, comment saviez vous que cela marcherait ?

- Eh bien… pendant l'inspection, j'ai pu remarquer que non seulement vous aviez pu intégrer le cristal doré à un point génétique poussé au maximum mais en plus, lorsque vous attendiez avec ce stresse qui était déjà présent, ça avait un effet modérateur sur les cristaux… Ils semblaient comme s'agrandir puis rétrécir… Je me suis dit qu'une pression encore plus forte pourrait en venir à bout ! Comme pour la Toge, la nuit dernière…

- Glauque, siffla Angéléna.

Le petit homme rondouillard attrapa un tabouret et tout en parlant l'installa à côté de sa bibliothèque et remonta dessus.

- Ces… diamants… se sont insinués en vous comme le venin d'un serpent… C'est maléfique… ou du moins ça devait l'être…

- Attendez ! Attendez ! Moi je comprends que dalle !

- Chéri ! S'indigna Harry.

- Bon, tu m'excuseras mais… C'est quoi cette histoire de cristaux et pourquoi on a ça ?

- L'antiK ? Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Ouais… à peu près…

- La première fois que l'antiK a servi… Ah le voilà !

Le petit homme redescendit de son tabouret avec un énorme livre marron, vieux comme le monde, dans ses bras. Il s'installa derrière son bureau où Draco et Harry descendirent pour lui faire face. Les autres s'approchèrent pour voir et écouter. Le petit homme ouvrit la première page et en tourna quelques une d'autre avant de tapoter sur une image importante. Celle-ci représentait un grand homme noir habillé salement avec entre ses mains un bol rempli de sable !

- La première fois que l'antiK fut utilisé, c'est lorsqu'un homme perdu découvrit une espèce de diamant blanc sur la plage où il venait de s'échouer… Après plusieurs recherches, l'homme fut retrouvé car c'était quelqu'un de haut placé. L'île fut oublié quelques mois jusqu'au jour où le diamant qui servait de collier à l'homme se mit à briller et lui montra des choses inconnus… et étranges…

- Les sorciers ?

- Tout juste ! Cet homme crut pendant plusieurs temps qu'il rêvait ou qu'il devenait fou… jusqu'au jour où il comprit que ce diamant empêchait tout anti-moldu de le toucher.

Billy tourna une autre page et montra une photo presque écaillée par l'âge.

- Cette photo a été prise le jour même où l'homme faisait la connaissance de Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de…

- Voldemort. Finit Harry.

- Oui !

La photo montrait la tête de serpent de Voldemort qui, en voyant l'expression de son visage, s'apprêtait à lancer au cadreur le sort de la mort.

- Cet homme, un peu trop curieux, réussit à s'en échapper !

- Quoi !

- Et oui… Le diamant l'avait protégé en absorbant le sort mortel. Il prit les jambes à son cou mais tout ce qu'il avait entendu le convainc à prendre Lord Voldemort et tous les sorciers pour des gens horribles et sans cœur… La folie le gagna presque et vous savez ce qu'il fit !

- Il retourna sur l'île, fit Draco, bluffé.

- Exactement ! Il ramassa… des centaines de milliers de diamants blancs enfouis dans le sable ! Des milliers d'antiK, bloqueur de magie et tueur de sorcier, donné à trop forte dose…

- Nous, ils ont essayé de nous tuer ?

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

Il leur montra un schéma où un sorcier était dessiné en coupe et où l'on voyait ses canaux de magie et un diamant blanc à côté. Celui-ci était relié par des flèches que Billy refaisait le parcours de son doigt, tout en expliquant :

- Voyez-vous, l'antiK à la base est attirée par la magie comme, elle, est attirée par l'antiK… Le véritable pouvoir des diamants est de doser le K des sorciers !

- Alors on peut retourner l'antiK contre les moldus pour récupérer la magie volée !

L'homme prit un air désolé.

- C'est ce que nous essayons de faire depuis des années et des années… En attendant, nous mourrons, nos familles sont détruites et des maisons brûlées ! Plus rien ne nous protège, nous ne pouvons que nous cacher de façon moldu.

Billy se leva et regarda par la fenêtre ses mains derrière son dos. Il donna un petit coup de tête pour montrer des enfants qui jouaient en riant.

- Ces enfants-là sont obligés de faire attention à tout ce qu'ils font, tout ce qu'ils disent. Ils sont si petits mais savent déjà ce qui les attende au moindre faux-pas ! Refouler chaque fois leur magie lorsqu'elle veut sortir…

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, inquiets et tristes à la fois.

- Tout n'est pas perdu ! Il existe sûrement un moyen…

Billy se retourna brusquement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh mais il en existe un ! Vous ! Vous et votre magnifique… votre K si pure, si belle et ce que vous en avait fait ! Le cristal doré…

L'homme attrapa la main libre d'Harry et lui montra ses ongles.

- Ça ! Cette merveille ! Le jour où vous avez été enlevé, on vous a mis ce drap de soie filé dans de la poudre de diamant antiK, l'une des toutes premières. Mais personne n'avait pu envisager que votre puissance serait tellement forte que l'antiK n'a su totalement vous engloutir et vous priver de magie ! Ce jour-là, vous avez dompté l'antiK !

Le bonhomme éclata d'un rire hystérique !

- L'antiK a carrément fusionné avec vous ! Ce qui a donné le cristal doré. C'est pourquoi vous devez nous aider ! Vous êtes les seuls qui puissent nous sauver de ces pièces maléfiques qui nous tuent et nous rendent fou !

- Je crois que le vieux n'a pas besoin de la pièce pour devenir fou !

- Angéléna !

- Quoi ?

Elle rit et soudain grimaça.

- Outch ! Bon ! Maman en cloque va aller s'allonger, faîtes place !

Et elle sortit. Le médecin eut un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis désolé de me montrer impatient mais…

- Nous comprenons Mr Weast…

- Messieurs !

Les deux se retournèrent vers Claire et froncèrent les sourcils. Elle paraissait bien autoritaire parfois !

- Je sais que toutes ces informations sont dures à assimiler… alors je vous laisse un jour de repos. Passé ce délai, il faudra agir… et vite !

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et le dernier fit un petit signe qui lui fit comprendre qu'ils en discuteraient après. Harry lui sourit puis les deux se retournèrent vers les trois autres et hochèrent la tête en même temps. Ce furent deux cris et un sourire satisfait qui les honora.

* * *

><p>Deux heures de l'après midi avaient passées et Harry et Draco, le ventre repu et la tête pleine, retournèrent dans la chambre qui leurs avaient été attribuées. Le blond se dirigea vers l'armoire qui possédait un miroir et Harry se coucha sur le lit. Maintenant qu'il pouvait se voir une plus grande confiance avait rempli le cœur de Harry et le lâcher ne lui faisait (presque) plus rien.<p>

- Arrgh ! Je suis affreux ! Je comprends pourquoi les gosses ont eu si peur.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Moi je te trouve à croquer dans cette robe, chéri !

- Ce n'est pas une robe ! C'est un t-shirt ! Il m'arrive à peine aux genoux. Et puis regarde moi cette coupe ! C'est horrible ! J'ai les pieds noirs ! Je n'avais même pas vu que je marchais pieds nus !

- J'en faisais tout autant ! Tu dramatises pour si peu de chose…

Sans le vouloir, Harry sentit une fois de plus fondre en larmes. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre… Il ne voulait pas que son petit ami le voit une fois de plus… Totalement raté, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux il tomba sur les lagons gris qui étaient attristé de le voir ainsi. L'homme lui tendit une main et le releva d'un geste.

- Viens, nous allons prendre une douche.

Le brun suivit sans discuter, honteux de retomber dans sa tristesse.

- Il faut aller de l'avant, Harry.

- Hum…

Le blond les déshabilla alors que l'eau s'alluma par magie.

- Je… Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis insensible mais…

Harry lui mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

- J'ai compris… Et tu as raison… S'apitoyer sur son sort n'aidera pas ! Bien avant… C'est toi qui m'as fait comprendre cela. Grâce à toi… Nous n'aurions sûrement jamais gagné la guerre si tu n'avais pas été là… Et maintenant je sais qu'il faut que je continue à vivre… Pour toi… Même si nous revoilà reparti pour de nouvelles aventures…

Draco hocha la tête. Ils sourirent et s'embrassèrent. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils sortaient de la douche en riant. Draco trouva des vêtements à leurs tailles et ils s'habillèrent. Lui d'une chemise bleu et d'un jean de la même couleur et Harry opta pour un débardeur vert qui allait bien avec ses yeux et d'un jean troué noir… Les habits contrairement à Draco lui allaient un peu grand. Juste au niveau du bassin.

- A qui cela appartenait ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée ! Il semblait avoir ma taille c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. On va faire un tour ?

- Oui…

Harry reprit sa main et ils sortirent ensemble en enfilant des baskets, Draco n'étant pas vraiment à l'aise à l'intérieur. Harry lui se sentait bien, surtout lorsqu'il entoura la taille de son homme de son bras. Sentir la douceur et l'odeur de sa peau. C'était plus que relaxant. Là il se sentait en paix, il se sentait entier…

- Mon homme, tu t'endors ?

- Je crois que j'ai assez dormi pour le restant de ma vie !

Draco rit. Ils marchèrent doucement et saluèrent tous les passants qui s'inclinaient bien bas en les voyant. Soudain, Harry se mit d'un coup à bouder.

- Quand est-ce que j'aurais ma plage, moi ?

- Harry… soupira Draco.

Avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent des cris venant d'une des portes du couloir.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Intrigués, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la pièce et toquèrent, Claire leur ouvrit.

- Ah les garçons… Vous tombez vraiment mal, vous savez ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Angéléna a ses premières contractions. Le bébé ne va pas tarder à arriver, je pense.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aider ?

- Euh…

La femme rougit soudainement.

- Eh bien… c'est une affaire de médecin et de femme surtout !

Un autre hurlement retendit.

- Putain de gosse de merde ! Il fait mal !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et sourirent. Puis Harry reprit.

- Je peux peut-être calmer sa douleur !

Claire se mordit la lèvre puis s'écarta.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… entrez !

La pièce était éclairée d'une lampe seulement avec un lit au milieu où était installée la jeune femme en sueur. Harry prit sa main et soudain elle se calma et le regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui… Murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Draco se pencha vers le médecin qui s'occupait de faire sortir le bébé.

- C'est bientôt fini ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

- Bientôt… fit l'homme, totalement concentré.

Et « bientôt » plus tard, il eut un cri de bébé prouvant sa naissance. Harry lâcha la main de la tout juste mère avec une légère grimace. Il avait pris sur lui toute sa souffrance et cela n'avait pas été de tout repos. Angéléna grimaça à son tour d'une petite pointe de douleur. Claire attrapa le bébé plein de sang et c'est elle qui coupa le cordon ombilical. Elle nettoya l'enfant et Draco aida le médecin à nettoyer Angéléna, non sans une pointe de dégoût, il faut bien l'admettre !

- Alors le marmot, il est comment ? S'exclama-t-elle subitement.

Elle rit doucement et Harry lui sourit.

- Vraiment sublime, murmura Claire en revenant avec l'enfant dans ses bras.

Elle le plaça dans les bras de sa mère et sourit à son tour.

- Il faut le nourrir. Je te montrerais comment lorsque tous ses hommes voudront bien déguerpir !

Les hommes en question rirent et Harry détailla l'enfant. Celui-ci avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noirs et possédait de grands yeux bleus. Ses pleurs avaient cessé et il regardait avec grande peine tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Sa mère passa doucement un doigt dans ses petites boucles. Son regard était si doux qu'Harry en fut attendri. Ce fut Draco qui passa un bras légèrement possessif autour de lui qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

- Nous en aurons un, nous aussi, lui chuchota-t-il, ses lèvres collées contre la tempe de son brun.

- Vrai de vrai ? S'exclama Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête avec un sourire face aux yeux pétillants de son homme.

- Plus tard bien sûr ! En attendant, laissons ici cette toute jeune maman ! Mes félicitations ! Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil pour elle.

Elle sourit largement.

- Félicitation, dit aussi Harry.

Tous les deux s'apprêtèrent à sortir lorsqu'ils furent interpellés.

- Harry, Draco…

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

- Hum ?

- Merci d'exister… Souffla Angéléna.

Ils furent extrêmement surpris mais finirent par lui sourire avant de sortir. Ils parcoururent un instant les couloirs en silence puis arrivèrent sans vraiment le vouloir dehors du bâtiment.

- Tu crois que l'on peut sortir ? Demanda sérieusement Draco.

- Allez, aller ! Juste une petite minute !

Harry le tira par le bras en souriant comme un enfant.

- Harry, soit sérieux une petite minute toi-même !

- Hum ? Pas envie !

Le gamin l'embrassa rapidement et recommença à le tirer en riant. La lumière du soleil les éblouit un moment. Surtout que le terrain blanc reflété ses rayons. Les enfants qui jouaient sur les balançoires et ceux avec des ballons s'arrêtèrent soudainement de parler. Ils étaient tous habillés de la même façon, un pantalon ou short pour les garçons, une jupe ou robe pour les filles, un t-shirt simple pour les deux sexes. Tout… blanc… Les ballons, la balançoire, le béton par terre tout était blanc ! Sauf l'herbe et les arbres… Harry se gratta la tête d'un air désolé.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas surtout les enfants. Désolé de vous déranger, on ne fait… que regarder !

Un des enfants, un petit blond aux yeux verts s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit. Harry et Draco en furent soulagés. Le gamin tendit son ballon qu'il avait entre ses mains à Draco.

- C'est… c'est pour moi ?

Il écarquilla les yeux quand le petit hocha la tête puis il finit par se pencher et attraper l'objet… immédiatement, il sentit entre ses doigts une légère secousse et sursauta lorsque le ballon se recouvrit de petits cristaux dorés. Il le lâcha brusquement et Harry le rattrapa aussi vite que l'attrapeur qu'il incarnait juste avant qu'il ne tombe sur l'enfant. Celui-ci d'ailleurs éclata de rire sur ce tour de passe-passe qu'il pensait intentionnel.

- Je le veux, je le veux ! Il est super beau !

Soudain, deux autres enfants arrivèrent en courant et tendirent leurs ballons respectifs aux jeunes hommes.

- Veux pareil !

- Moi aussi, moi aussi !

- S'il vous plait, monsieur le héros ?

- Le… héros ? Bafouilla Draco en regardant toujours ces mains avec stupeur.

Harry éclata de rire et passa une main tendre sur la joue de son fiancé. Celui-ci se calma de suite et sourit. Il toucha d'un doigt plus sûr sur le deuxième ballon qui finit de la même façon, puis le troisième… Les cris des enfants, plus heureux que jamais reprirent de plus belle. Les deux amants regardèrent les parties de foot reprendre alors que les petites filles s'approchaient d'eux avec timidité. Harry posa la main sur les cheveux d'une d'elle et celle-ci rougit affreusement.

- Arrête, chéri, tu lui fais de l'effet ! Ricana le blond sans s'apercevoir des regards désireux et appréciatifs posés sur lui de celles qui n'étaient pas éblouies par Harry.

Celui-ci, totalement innocent, le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- M-mais non, je…

Au second rire du blond, Harry s'approcha et le toisa avec un sourire malicieux.

- Tu vas finir à la casserole si tu continue de te moquer de moi !

Draco sourit puis regarda les petites agglutinées autour de SON amant.

- Je suis désolé, mesdemoiselles, mais Harry ici présent est MON fiancé et bientôt MON mari !

- Mari ? S'exclama une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années.

- Oui, fit Harry en regardant son blond, nous allons bientôt nous marier !

Ledit blond sourit s'enquit de lui voler un baiser devant les jeunes filles avec leurs bouches qui formaient toutes un « o » expressif. Les garçons s'arrêtèrent tous de jouer et revinrent vers eux.

- Dîtes, dîtes messieurs…

- Oh non ! Moi c'est Harry !

- Et moi, Draco.

- Est-ce que vous allez sauver les utilisateurs de K ?

- C'est vrai vous êtes là pour les protéger ?

- Vous pouvez faire du K sur nous !

- Oui, faîtes nous voler ! S'il vous plait !

- Faîtes du K ! Faîtes du K !

- Eh ! Eh, doucement les enfants !

Harry rit et agita les doigts. Des papillons de toutes les couleurs s'échappèrent d'eux et se mirent à voler, virevoltant autour des enfants, leur faisant pousser des cris de joie encore plus forts que tout à l'heure. Lorsqu'un des papillons se posa sur l'épaule d'un enfant d'environ trois ans, Harry sourit et claqua des doigts. Le petit papillon éclata comme une goutte de peinture qui tâcha le vêtement du gosse. Celui-ci rit en voyant son t-shirt devenir bleu scintillant comme un saphir. Il applaudit alors que des « moi aussi » se firent entendre partout. Il fronça les sourcils et tous les papillons d'Harry explosèrent de même manière et laissèrent les enfants morts de rire face à leurs vêtements tachés de peinture magiques.

- Nom de Dieu ! S'exclama une voix stridente.

Tous se retournèrent vers Claire qui regardait les enfants et Harry et Draco tour à tour. Elle s'approcha d'eux et toucha le t-shirt de l'enfant le plus proche. Ses doigts restèrent immaculés alors ses yeux s'arrondirent bien plus.

- C-co… comment… avez-vous pu colorer un vêtement antiK ?

- Oh, nous ne savions pas qu'il ne fallait pas le f…

- Comment ? S'exclama la jeune femme de plus en plus hystérique.

- Par magie, comment voulez-vous que nous fassions autrement ?

Certains enfants mirent leurs mains sur la bouche et d'autres tressaillirent.

- NON, non ! Il ne faut pas dire ! Ce mot est interdit, Murmura un enfant.

- C'est impossible ! S'écria Claire.

Draco ne comprenant toujours pas se pencha vers elle. Il posa sa main sur sa taille et fronça les sourcils. De suite sa robe blanche dora avant de virer au vert clair. Draco s'amusa même en y ajoutant quelques fleurs.

- C'est in… incroyable… cela semble si facile pour vous… si… facile…

Harry fut surpris. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi perdue et soudain, la jeune femme éclata de rire et sauta dans les bras de Draco.

- Merci ! Merci mon dieu !

Elle le lâcha et se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui tressaillit. Il ressentit alors toute la douleur de la jeune femme Il avait l'impression que le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules était cent fois plus grand que celui qu'il avait autrefois. Il sentit des larmes dans son cou alors que la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva, tremblante :

- J'ai connu… tellement d'utilisa… de sorciers ! Qui sont devenu fou en essayant de contrer l'antiK… Merci ! Souffla-t-elle.

Soudain elle se releva, les yeux rouges mais l'esprit plus net.

- Les enfants ! Rentrez vite vous changer, s'il vous plait ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'on vous voie ainsi !

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dépêchèrent de passer la porte. Claire leur sourit, heureuse comme jamais auparavant et s'enfuit en courant à la suite de ses petits protégés. Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent de nouveau seul.

- T'y comprends quelque chose, toi ? fit soudainement Harry.

Draco éclata de rire face à la bêtise de son homme.

- Ils sembleraient que tout repose sur nous !

- Encore ! Je crois que j'attire les emmerdes ?

Son fiancé le prit par les hanches.

- Oh non, pas que les emmerdes, mon amour !

Harry sourit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Comme c'est touchant… s'exclama une voix traînante et grave.

Les deux amants se séparèrent alors qu'Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond en regardant ceux qui l'empêchaient de profiter de son homme. Il s'agissait d'un homme en costard cravate blanche, il portait des lunettes sur ses yeux marrons et devait avoir la cinquantaine. Il regardait froidement les deux hommes enlacés et fit claquer sa langue. Derrière lui apparut une dizaine d'hommes armés dont l'habit militaire restait blanc. Draco lança un regard noir à Harry.

- Juste une minute, hein ?

Il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

- Petit insouciant, va ! Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

L'intrus fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis haussa les épaules.

- Messieurs, veuillez raccompagner ses jeunes hommes dans leur prison de glace où on ne sait par quel miracle, ils se sont échappés ! Ils se sont réveillés bien plus tôt que prévu !

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dans leurs mains ? fit Draco en lui montrant l'une des armes d'un soldat blanc.

- Je pense qu'il s'agit de pistolet chargé de tranquillisants ou d'antiK puisqu'ils ne veulent pas nous tuer ! Ou bien…

- Silence ! S'écria l'homme. Cessez de discuter comme si rien n'était ! De toute façon, ajouta-t-il en ricanant comme un fou. Vous n'aurez bientôt plus l'usage de la p…

- Excusez-moi, mais… j'aimerais savoir pourquoi on veut à tout prix nous enfermer dans des boîtes de cristaux !

L'homme le toisa méchamment et leva la main.

- Tranquillisez-les !

Ils entendirent un bruit sourd de coup de feu et Draco vit arriver plus vite que prévu une balle blanche. Mais à quelques centimètres de son cou celle-ci stoppa net et atterrit dans la main d'Harry qui se mit à l'examiner comme un scientifique.

- Ah regarde ! Il y a une sorte de piqure au bout ! C'est donc bien un tranquillisant ! N'est-ce pas ? S'exclama-t-il en se tournant vers l'autre homme.

- Im… impossible ! Murmura-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. Feu ! Feu ! Tirez ! Tous !

Les soldats furent totalement surpris par cet ordre soudain. Il faut dire c'était la première fois qu'ils arrivaient à un deuxième stade ! Ils se mirent tout de même à tous tirer d'un coup. Ils vidèrent carrément leurs chargeurs sur les deux hommes. Alertés par ce grand vacarme les fenêtres de l'orphelinat se remplirent d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants, assistant à la scène plus qu'étrange, alors que Claire sortait en courant par la porte, vêtue à nouveau d'une robe blanche. Elle s'arrêta net devant le spectacle ahurissant et assourdissant, qui se tenait devant elle. Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Non, hurla-t-elle. Noooon !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: Le début de la chasse

**Excusez moi du retard!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : <strong>Le début de la chasse.

_Il ne put finir son cri qu'un bandeau vint lui obstruer la bouche._

_- Monsieur, je vous conseille d'enlever immédiatement le sort qui vous lie à cet homme, fit un nouvel homme en s'adressant à Draco._

_- Jamais, murmura le blond avec de légers tremblements._

_Il n'avait pas remarqué que c'était Harry qui avait lancé le sort et que quoi qu'il arrive Draco ne pourrait pas le retirer, qu'il le veuille ou non. Et il était loin de le vouloir !_

_- Comme vous voudrez ! Je devrais vous trancher les mains…_

_- Requête refusée ! Mr Iniaz les veut vivants et indemnes._

_Harry entendit un bruit d'étouffement lui révélant que son amant subissait le même sort que lui. Il s'arracha brusquement des mains de son enleveur pour toucher le visage de son blond. Il s'accrocha à son cou et le serra le plus qu'il put avant de se faire de nouveau séparer._

_- Harry ! Entendit-il hurler encore._

_Cette fois-ci s'était Ron. « Fuyez » aurait-il voulu dire. « Fuyez ». Il essaya une dernière fois d'utiliser sa magie contre ses hommes qui le retenait à genou, son bras libre tordu contre son dos, mais rien ne se passa encore… Soudain, il sentit une drôle de piqûre dans son cou et il s'endormit petit à petit… La dernière chose qu'il sentit fut une pression entendue entre sa main et celle de son amour…_

* * *

><p>Claire écarquilla les yeux alors que son troisième cri resta coincé dans sa gorge. Tout le monde de l'orphelinat resta stupéfait par tant de désinvolture et d'insouciance. Draco avait le bras levé vers toutes les seringues qui affluaient les unes après les autres. Celles-ci disparaissaient dans un nuage de poussières dorées lorsqu'elles passaient à travers un voile fin qui entourait les deux hommes. Harry, lui, ne se souciait même pas de ce qu'il se passait devant lui.<p>

- Ça doit être avec cette substance qu'ils nous ont endormis la première fois ! Regarde !

Draco fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira.

- Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. A ce moment-là, nous avions déjà perdu la vue, je me rappelle maintenant ! Les souvenirs me reviennent les uns après les autres !

C'est la fin des bruits de balles qui les ramena à la réalité. Draco s'enquit immédiatement sur le pourquoi ils avaient été endormis. Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un bruit de poisson puisque c'est dans cette position qu'il trouva pratiquement tout le monde. Tout à coup, Harry eut un sourire malicieux et fit un clin d'œil à son homme qui comprit qu'il allait faire une bêtise. En effet, Harry disparut brusquement et réapparut au côté d'un des soldats.

- Vous permettez ? Demanda-t-il en le faisant sursauter affreusement.

Et sans attendre plus il planta la fléchette dans le cou de l'homme. Celui-ci tomba raide évanouis.

- Ah ! Ouais ça marche bien !

- Attrapez-le ! S'écria l'homme en costard blanc.

- Attendez ! Nous pouvons peut-être discuter, non ?

Mais le soldat le plus proche lui sauta dessus. Il lui envoya son poing qu'Harry évita avec facilité.

– C'est plus dur quand on y voit quelque chose, non ? Ricana le brun.

Il évita les coups suivants en riant mais quand un deuxième homme s'en mêla, il se prit plus sérieusement au combat.

- Capturez-le mais ne lui faîte aucun mal inutile !

- Besoin d'aide, chéri ?

- Non, c'est bon !

Harry envoya une pêche tellement forte que l'autre fut sonné et s'endormit sur le coup. Pour le deuxième il frappa dans la nuque et ainsi de suite les enchaîna les uns après les autres. Il immobilise d'un sort quatre autres hommes et repoussa d'un geste celui qui lui sauta dessus. L'intrus le regardait faire avec des yeux de hibou. Tant et si bien qu'il sursauta comme une fillette de cinq ans lorsque Draco posa une main sur son épaule.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais que vous répondiez à mes questions ! Nous n'avons que trop vécu dans l'ignorance !

- Comment avez-vous récupéré vos pouvoirs ?

- Eh bien… nous ne les avions pas totalement perdus ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans ce nouveau monde égal à nous même… à part… quelques petits problèmes que nous avons réglés, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

L'homme reprit soudainement toute sa prestance et se dégagea d'un geste. Il replaça correctement ses lunettes sur son nez et toisa le blond avec un visage dur et colérique.

- Venez avec nous et je vous répondrais !

- Et après ? Vous nous recristalliserez, c'est ça ?

- Tsss… Nous vous faisons faire un bon dans le futur… c'est bien, non ? Tout homme sur terre rêverait de…

- Et si, s'exclama Harry en s'époussetant les mains avec force, nous ne voulions pas faire un bon dans le futur ! Mon homme, ma plage, ma maison, mon gosse… C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin !

- Oh ! Vous êtes au courant pour l'enfant…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il avait dit ça parce qu'il voulait avoir un enfant mais il n'était pas « au courant » d'un quelconque enfant déjà fait ! Devant leurs mines atterrés, l'homme au costard blanc en resta bouche bée.

- Ah, vous ne saviez pas !

Il pointa un index vers le brun et ricana :

- Vous êtes enceint de sept jours.

Soudain, il sembla compter dans sa tête. Oui parce que sept plus un, c'est dur pour certain !

- Huit ! Depuis que vous avez été décristallisé !

Draco eut un petit ricanement, lui aussi. Mais ses yeux étaient remplis d'excitation et de bonheur et se fut ce qu'Harry remarqua et qui le fit sourire.

- Bon, messieurs, dit l'homme à lunette en regardant ses soldats écrasés à terre. Après avoir immobilisés mes hommes, je suppose que vous ne vous laisserez pas ramener ?

- Non, je n'en ai aucune envie. Et toi, chéri ?

- Ça ne va pas non ! J'aimerais pouvoir faire naître TON enfant en paix !

- A vrai dire, nous cherchions un moyen de vous faire avorter sans vous réveillez. Dans six cents ans, vous deviez avoir perdu la mémoire et votre en…

Soudain il sursauta et mit sa main devant sa bouche, conscient de la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Harry voyait rouge et Draco eut un sourire narquois.

- Monsieur, vous êtes très stupide !

- Et vous ne passerez sûrement pas la journée ! Ajouta Harry en avançant vers lui les poings serrés.

- Si… si vous m-me tuer, d'autres viendront et vous ne pourrez jamais vivre en paix !

- Je pense que même si vous restez en vie, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose. Alors un de plus ou un de moins.

- Ils extermineront tous ceux qui vous ont aidé !

Il montra Claire en reculant lentement.

- Ceux qui protègent les utilisateurs de K doivent mourir pour leur trahison !

- Vous aggravez votre cas là ! Et Harry n'a jamais été patient ! Cela est son seul défaut.

- Mon cas ! S'écria-t-il, totalement désespéré. Vous aggravez le votre et celui de ceux qui vous protègent en essayant de contrer nos ordres.

Harry se stoppa net dans son avancée et se retourna vers Claire. Il lui lança un petit sourire d'excuse, que celle-ci ne comprit pas, puis revint à l'autre mais se refit arrêter par son homme.

- Attends, mon amour !

Le blond s'approcha de l'homme qui était maintenant totalement apeuré et sourit.

- Nous allons vous laisser vivre ! Retournez de là où vous venez, là où sont vos chefs ou je ne sais qui, qui nous recherche et dîtes leurs que… Où est-ce qu'on est au faîte ?

- A… à Londres…

- Ah ça va ! Eh bien que nous nous trouvons au centre ville de Londres ! S'il arrive quoi que se soit à cette maison ou à leurs habitants, je n'arrêterais pas Harry cette fois-ci !

- Mais… si vous n'êtes pas au centre ?

- Nous y serons ! S'exclama le brun. Nous y allons ! Nous ne pouvions pas rester de toute manière.

Il avait dit ça autant pour eux que l'homme et que Claire qui non loin avait très bien entendue.

- Allez, vas ! Et dépêches-toi !

- Euh… o-oui ! Je veux dire c'est d'accord, ajouta-t-il en essayant de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Et il s'en alla en courant. Harry se pencha vers son blond.

- Euh… Il n'oublie pas quelques uns ?

Draco rit en regardant les hommes à terre. Derrière eux, l'homme passa en voiture mais ils n'y firent plus attention. Claire s'avança lentement vers eux, encore totalement surprise et légèrement effrayée par tant de prodige. Elle regarda longtemps les deux hommes comme s'ils venaient d'une autre planète… ce qui était pratiquement le cas… à peu de chose près. Elle prit une bouffée d'air pour ne pas s'évanouir.

- Vous…

Ils se retournèrent vers elle avec un sourire.

- Vous n'allez pas nous quitter pas vrai ?

Harry fut surpris puis pris un air désolé.

- Malheureusement… lui dit-il.

- Nous devons éloigner le danger de ton orphelinat. Nous sommes de trop, ici…

- Non, non, c'est faux ! Nous connaissions le risque à prendre quand les garçons nous ont demandé de vous héberger. Tout le monde le savait ! Nous…

- Claire !

- Ne nous quittez pas, supplia-t-elle.

Le blond s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Il lui dit d'un ton doux :

- Ce n'est pas parce que nous partons que nous n'allons rien faire pour vous ! Bien au contraire ! C'est exactement pour vous que nous partons !

- Oui, nous allons trouver un responsable et discuter avec lui.

- Harry, tu es un génie, ironisa Draco.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-il sans comprendre que le blond se moquait de lui.

Celui-ci l'embrassa rapidement sur la tempe en souriant.

- Alors… Partez demain ! Continua Claire qui essayait de les garder.

- Non, c'est impossible… Et puis…

Claire tirait une de ses têtes, celles qui vous font craquer au bout de quelques secondes, elle se rapprocha des deux hommes et prit dans ses mains une de chacun d'eux. Son visage se para d'un petit sourire tellement triste que Harry se mordit la lèvre et Draco posa sa deuxième main sur la sienne, assez froide.

- Je sais à quel point cela doit être dur. Vous êtes arraché de votre époque ou la guerre venait juste de se terminer, pour retomber dans une toute nouvelle guerre, à laquelle vous ne devriez même pas participer car vous n'y êtes pour rien… Mais vous êtes notre seul espoir… Réconfortez-nous, prouvez-nous que vous nous aiderez en ne restant qu'une seule nuit ici, et repartez demain… Je veux qu'en vous voyant partir, les enfants sourient… Parce que là, si vous partez maintenant, ils penseront que vous nous abandonnez…

Harry regarda Draco qui hocha la tête.

- C'est d'accord, nous restons !

Le brun sourit et hocha la tête.

- J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble le morpion de la petite.

- Le morpion, sourit Claire. Vous parlez comme elle…

Sans les lâcher, elle les obligea à la suivre en reculant doucement vers l'orphelinat, comme si elle avait peur que d'un coup d'un seul, ils s'envoleraient, sans laisser de traces. Harry le remarqua et sourit. Il s'avança tout seul vers elle et la fit pivoter sur elle-même, l'obligeant à lâcher son amant.

- Allons-y ! Il vaut mieux que nous rentrions rapidement.

Draco sourit et soudain entoura Harry et Claire de ses larges épaules. Il eut une brusque monté de chaleur dans l'air autour d'eux et ils disparurent pour réapparaitre juste devant la porte. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en le relâchant. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de tourner n'y même de trop y penser, c'est comme si sa magie avait sur l'instant quintuplé. Le brun le regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Je voulais voir si je pouvais encore transplaner. Répondit Draco à sa question muette. Apparemment… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça du tout, tu l'as ressenti ?

- Oui… c'était étrange en effet… Comment tu as fait ça ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Moi je sais, fit Claire en pénétrant l'Orphelinat.

Elle referma la porte derrière eux et les entraîna dans un des longs couloirs de l'immeuble.

- L'air est empli d'antiK. A force d'en utiliser, elle s'est répandue partout ! Quand vous avez « transplaner », vous avez usé en plus de votre propre pouvoir du diamant blanc qui se trouvait autour de vous.

Harry plissa les yeux et murmura :

- Si cela est vrai, alors il faudra faire attention à la puissance que nous voudrions utiliser pour chacun de nos sorts. Où alors d'un simple sort de paralysie, nous pourrions tuer la victime ! Merci de nous avoir prévenus ! S'exclama-t-il à Claire.

- D-de rien ! Bégaya Claire en ne sachant pas réellement s'il s'agissait d'un véritable merci ou d'une ironie.

Cependant Harry lui sourit en hochant la tête et elle comprit qu'il la remerciait vraiment. Draco prit soudainement la main de son amant et fit :

- Viens, on va voir comment va Angéléna et son bébé !

Le brun hocha et fit un petit signe de la main à Claire avant de suivre son amant. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille, ils toquèrent doucement.

- Entrez, fit la voix douce et calme de la jeune mère.

Ils pénétrèrent la chambre tout sourire. Angéléna était encore au lit mais assisse sur des coussins confortables. A sa droite, il y avait le petit qui dormait dans un petit berceau tout mignon. Harry la rejoint et s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait de grands cernes, prouvant à quel point elle était fatiguée. Mais semblait ne pas vouloir s'endormir.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent pendant un court laps de temps et Harry tendit la main vers elle. Elle lui offrit la sienne, bien volontiers, et le brun ferma les yeux. D'un coup, la jeune femme se mit à sourire et reprit quelques couleurs. Draco fit le tour du lit et se pencha dans le berceau. Il n'osa pas le toucher mais se régala des yeux.

- Il est vraiment, beau !

- Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? Demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Gabriel… murmura Angéléna qui se sentait mieux de seconde en seconde.

Elle regardait le brun qui la soignait avec gentillesse et douceur. Mais Draco se releva brusquement et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça suffit, Harry !

Le brun sourit et hocha négativement la tête. Il voyait encore les nombreuses blessures qu'il devait combler, il utilisa plus rapidement sa magie car il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, Draco l'arrêterait. Angéléna ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait juste que maintenant, elle n'avait plus du tout mal et qu'elle se sentait comme… réparée…

- Harry ! Chuchota Draco pour ne pas réveiller le petit. J'ai dit stop !

Angéléna qui ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond finit par retirer sa main d'entre celle du brun. Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux et c'est là qu'elle remarqua ! Il transpirait et ces propres cernes s'étaient transposés sous ses yeux. Elle s'en voulut énormément d'être aussi ignorante ! Elle n'avait pas pensé que la soigner causerait ce tord.

- Harry, tu n'aurais pas dû…

- Ça va ! Draco en fait toujours trop !

- J'en fais plus que d'habitude parce que j'ai appris que tu étais enceint !

- Oh ! Sourit la jeune femme. Tu l'es ! Eh ben ! Bonjour la cata ! Je te jure, pour le pondre, c'est affreux ! Merci !

Le brun sourit et soudain, il s'attrista.

- Tu as dit… « Merci d'exister » Pourquoi ?

- Parce que Cal et Marius nous ont tellement parlé de vous ! Tous les jours depuis des années ! Et à force, nous n'y avons cru qu'à moitié… Ils nous disaient : « Vous verrez, on vous le ramènera, on vous sauvera en les sauvant ! Grand-mère avez vu leur cercueil sans pouvoir les en sortir mais nous, nous on y arrivera ! » Et… Ils ont réussi… Ils nous ont prouvé que vous existez !

- Angéléna, nous allons aller à l'encontre des moldus et nous allons rétablir la paix au sein de ce monde !

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

- Vrai ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Et ton bébé ! Ton bébé fera parti de ceux qui nous aideront !

Il se pencha et prit sa petite menotte dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux et sourit.

- Je le sens, il est là… Son pouvoir est grand, il deviendra quelqu'un de fort.

- Draco, ne fais pas ça, murmura Harry.

Angéléna écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Que fait-il à mon bébé ?

- Rien de mal, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Petit Gabriel, chuchota le blond. Tu protégeras ta mère grâce à moi. Tu sauras aussi fort que mon propre fils, et aussi beau que mon amant… Ton cœur sera aussi pur que le cristal, et tu seras aimé comme il se doit… Entends ma prière petit homme, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu vivras sous mon pouvoir…

Il eut une brusque montée de chaleur dans la pièce. Angéléna sourit. Elle avait l'impression d'être la mère d'une petite princesse dont les fées venaient bénir. Cependant, ce qui cassa un peu ce petit moment de bonheur, c'était le regard froid et fatigué, par sa faute, d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas être en accord avec les faits et gestes de son fiancé. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi.

Quand le blond se releva, il souriait et le regard d'Harry sur lui ne l'atteignait pas. Il se pencha sur Angéléna et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Maintenant, ton fils est protégé par un puissant sortilège. Il vivra heureux…

- Je suis soulagée, soupira Angéléna. Merci énormément.

- Tu devrais te reposer, fit Harry en se levant. Nous allons nous retirer.

Elle hocha la tête et les deux hommes sortirent. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à leur chambre. Là, Harry s'adossa à la porte et Draco alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Chuchota le brun.

- Pourquoi tu l'as sauvée ?

- Elle allait mourir ! Mais ce bébé ! Il n'a rien demandé… Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre avec un pouvoir trop grand…

- Harry… Quand tu as décidé de partager ton essence avec moi, tu as dit que tu en subirais les conséquences !

- Mais… Fit Harry alors que des larmes perlaient sur ses yeux. Ce n'est qu'un bébé…

Le blond baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

- J'ai remarqué comment tu le regardais ! J'étais sûr que tu approuverais la protection que je lui offrais…

- Je l'approuve mais il n'en avait peut-être pas besoin ! Tu lui offres de l'amour et du bonheur, j'en conviens, mais pourquoi du pouvoir ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

- Un reste de Serpentard en moi.

- Non, je sais pourquoi… Tu as la même sensation que moi, n'est-ce pas.

Draco leva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. Oui, cette sensation, il l'avait depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Cela parfois lui faisait froid dans le dos. Le brun comprit sa réaction et ses larmes glissèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'un sourire tissait sur sa bouche. Le blond se leva et en deux enjambées le rejoint. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'il put.

- Je ne savais pas que… tu ressentais aussi ça…

- C'est froid, murmura Harry. C'est humide et froid ! J'en tremble… Comme si j'arrivais à le toucher…

- Harry ! S'exclama le blond. Je crois que je commence à comprendre ! Si tu ne m'avais pas donné ton essence, je n'aurais jamais été là, à tes côtés ! C'était toi la clef, pas moi. Ce que nous avons fait a dû tout changer ! Au lieu d'être seul, nous sommes deux. Alors ce pressentiment que nous avons… n'arrivera peut-être pas !

- Tu le sais que c'est faux, sinon tu n'aurais pas tout relégué à ce bébé !

- C'est juste au cas où…

- Au cas où nous mourrions ! S'exclama Harry, hystérique.

- Calme-toi… Je suis désolé mais si nous n'y arrivons pas, il vaut mieux laisser une trace derrière nous pour être sûr qu'il leur reste un dernier espoir…

Harry reposa sa tête sur son épaule et chuchota :

- Je suis fatigué.

- C'est sûr, vu les blessures internes que tu viens de soigner ! Tu ne penses même pas à ta propre santé, comme toujours ! Mais maintenant, cela va changer. Je veux que tu me promettes !

Le blond posa sa main sur le ventre du brun qui releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Draco sourit et murmura avec tendresse :

- Si ce n'est pas pour moi, juste pour lui ou elle…

Harry sourit soudainement, et son cœur s'allégea.

- D'accord…

* * *

><p>On était au milieu de la nuit. Harry et Draco se tenaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre et dormaient profondément. Bien qu'ils aient avoué qu'ils avaient assez dormi pour le reste de leur vie, ils étaient en faite totalement épuisés. Ils avaient oublié de compter. Ils avaient utilisé leur pouvoir sans sommation, avait sauvé, béni, changé et ce qu'ils apprirent c'est que transformer le diamant blanc en cristal doré n'était en faite pas si facile que ça.<p>

Après en avoir discuté pendant un long moment, ils s'étaient embrassés et endormis paisiblement. Se disputer était une des rares choses qui arrivait depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Ils s'étaient dit l'un l'autre qu'ils s'étaient assez disputer quand ils étaient plus jeune. Et que maintenant, ils préféraient faire l'amour plutôt que de faire la guerre.

C'est pourquoi Harry avait partagé son essence avec Draco. Et c'est pour cela que le blond avait accepté. Si ses gestes n'avaient pas été purs, jamais il n'aurait pu recevoir la moitié des pouvoirs de son amant. Il ne les avait pas convoités, il voulait juste partager le poids qu'y reposait sur les fragiles épaules d'Harry. Et grâce à eux, ils avaient gagné la guerre. Si seulement les moldus n'avaient jamais trouvé ses diamants !

C'est exactement ce que le subconscient de Draco se disait quand il se passa quelque chose qui bouleversa tout ! Marius entra dans la chambre, essoufflé, habillé d'un pyjama et sans chaussure. Il courut jusqu'au lit des amants et se jeta pratiquement sur eux. Encore une fois, il les réveilla mais cette fois-ci, sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Messieurs !

Le blond sursauta et se frotta les yeux. Harry à ses côtés fit de même et demanda d'une voix pâteuse :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Nous sommes attaqués !

Cela les réveilla tout d'un coup. Draco se redressa brusquement et s'exclama :

- Quoi !

- Ce sont les moldus ! Il…

Mais il eut une brusque explosion qui projeta Marius dans les bras de Draco et qui fit trembler toute la maison. Harry se leva d'un geste, la colère pouvant se lire dans ses yeux. D'un claquement de doigts, des habits vinrent l'habiller. Le blond regarda son amant avec inquiétude. Il pouvait le sentir, il n'était pas totalement remis de la veille, il ne fallait pas qu'il exagère. Dans ses bras, Marius releva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Aidez-nous… Je vous en prie…

Le blond sourit et le releva. Il fit pareil qu'Harry et contourna le lit pour le prendre par la main. Sans dire un mot, il les fit sortir de la chambre. Une fois dans le couloir, ils purent voir l'étendu des dégâts. A droite, les escaliers étaient totalement détruits, il y avait de la fumée qui en ressortait et de la lumière d'un feu qui brûlait tout sur son passage.

Marius cacha son visage dans son bras pour respirer. Brusquement, sortant des escaliers de gauche, Claire apparut, essoufflée. De chaque côté d'elle il y avait trois ou quatre enfants qui pleuraient en silence. Cal fermait la marche juste derrière et ils descendaient tous un par un vers la cave. Elle leur fit signe de les rejoindre et Draco entraîna les deux hommes qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

- Vite, vite, s'exclama Claire quand il fut à proximité. Il y a une sortie secrète en bas ! Suivez nous.

- Attendez ! S'exclama les deux héros en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent gravement.

- Tu l'entends aussi ? fit le brun en se décalant.

- Hum… hocha Draco.

- Où est Angéléna ! S'exclama Harry vers Claire.

- Nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, nous pensons qu'elle a déjà fui…

- Non, elle est encore là, chuchota Draco.

Il lâcha Marius et partit en courant. Harry s'exclama envers les autres :

- Allez-y, on se retrouve dehors !

Harry suivit les traces de Draco qui retourna vers l'escalier détruit pratiquement en flamme. D'un geste les pierres s'écartèrent à son passage. Ils se frayèrent ensemble un passage à travers les étages et suivirent la piste dans leur tête. Harry ne pouvait encore dire si c'était grâce ou à cause de Draco, mais ils entendaient clairement les cris du petit bébé.

Ils venaient de la chambre de la jeune maman. Draco ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir la porte. Il la fit exploser en million de petites cendres. Malheureusement, ce qui avait à l'intérieur les firent s'arrêter net, les yeux écarquillés. Angéléna était à terre, une poutre en travers de son corps, la bouche en sang.

Elle tendait la main vers le petit berceau intact comme si, et sûrement pour cela, elle voulait prendre son bébé. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir, elle tourna la tête vers eux et sourit. Elle respirait mal, cela se voyait mais elle s'efforça à articuler :

- Har… ry…

Celui-ci se jeta sur elle est d'un geste souleva la poutre qui alla s'écraser sur le mur d'en face. Déjà il avait les yeux en larmes. Son corps tremblait. Mais, il ne se laissa pas prendre à la panique, il posa ses mains sur son corps et le sien se mit à briller d'une lumière entièrement dorée. Draco pendant ce temps alla près du berceau. Celui-ci était intact et brillait de la même manière qu'Harry. Quand il le prit dans ses bras, le petit cessa immédiatement de pleurer. Il s'endormit paisiblement dans les bras du blond.

D'un coup, celui-ci eut un déclic et un frisson tellement froid qu'il crut qu'il venait de se congeler sur place. Il se releva brusquement et regarda Harry à terre. Celui-ci avait des cernes beaucoup plus prononcé sous les yeux et de la transpiration sur tout le visage. Il respirait de plus en plus mal et un filait de sang glissa lentement sur sa bouche.

- Non, non, pleurait-il. Reste avec moi ! Reste avec moi !

- Harry… ça suffit !

- NON ! Hurla-t-il.

Il puisa dans tous les diamants blancs qui se trouvaient autour de lui et la lumière brilla encore plus fort. Angéléna le regarda, incapable de bouger et de l'arrêter. Elle le sentait, la vie la quittait… Elle chuchota alors :

- Prenez soin de Gabriel… Je vous en prie…

Puis elle ferma les yeux et cessa de se débattre pour vivre. Draco vint s'agenouiller près d'Harry et l'écarta brutalement d'elle. Il essaya de revenir mais le blond l'attrapa fermement de sa main libre.

- Harry, si tu continues, tu vas mourir avec elle ! Hurla-t-il.

Le brun éclata en sanglot et se cacha le visage dans l'épaule de son amant. Il finit par laisser tomber et sa magie retomba. Lui eut une secousse, puis une autre et son corps flancha. Il retomba lentement en arrière comme la fatalité qui crevait son esprit. Heureusement, Draco le rattrapa d'un bras et le colla contre lui, tout près du bébé.

Cette fatalité, il l'avait maintenant devant ses yeux fermés. La toute juste mère était morte…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**


	6. Chapter 5: La Résistance

_**Encore en retard, excusez moi je vous prie T^T**_

_**J'en bave en ce moment!**_

_**Merci pour tout**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong> La Résistance.

_Quand Harry se réveilla, il sentit immédiatement qu'il bougeait. Il était dans une voiture. La présence de la main toujours collée de Draco le rassura petit à petit. Son cœur qui s'était immédiatement brusqué se calma de lui-même. Il remarqua qu'il n'était même pas attaché. Il s'empressa d'entourer le corps de Draco de son autre main._

_- Draco… chuchota-t-il._

_- Je suis là… murmura son blond avec un soupire de soulagement._

_Ils arrivèrent à se retrouver pour un ultime baiser. S'il avait su que c'était le dernier qu'ils pourraient s'offrir, ils y auraient sûrement mis beaucoup plus de temps mais ils ne pouvaient plus être sûrs de rien. Harry tâtonna un peu partout dans la voiture mais il n'y avait rien qui pouvait les aider. Il vit qu'il y avait une vitre qui les séparait de l'avant mais rien d'autre._

_Soudainement la voiture s'arrêta et la porte du côté d'Harry s'ouvrit. Immédiatement, Draco le tira vers lui et le brun se serra contre son corps autant qu'il put. Que leur voulait-on et surtout comment avait-il pu leur couper de leur magie ! Ils en connaissaient des sorts qui neutralisaient la magie des sorciers mais jamais ils ne duraient si longtemps et surtout jamais cela n'avait fonctionné pour eux !_

_Le brun se fit agripper le bras et tirer violement vers la sortie. Draco le suivit et dès qu'ils furent dehors, fit lâcher l'assaillant d'un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre. Et Draco en profita pour reprendre le brun dans ses bras, tout contre son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure._

_- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Cria-t-il sans même savoir à qui il s'adressait._

_Ils entendirent brusquement, venant de leur droite, des applaudissements lents. Ils se retournèrent pratiquement immédiatement vers le bruit et Draco les fit reculer lentement. Mais son dos se heurta à un corps qui l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui asséna un coup dans la nuque._

_- Draco ! S'exclama le brun en ressentant sa douleur._

_Ils finirent à genoux à terre et le brun prit son visage entre ses mains._

_- Draco, hurla-t-il encore._

* * *

><p>Alors que les flammes commençaient à lécher les parois de la porte de la chambre, Draco regarda tristement la femme morte.<p>

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il.

Il souleva Harry grâce à sa magie bien qu'il était tout aussi épuisé. La prière qu'il avait offerte au bébé la veille l'avait complètement vidé. Il se releva, pantelant et avança jusqu'à l'encadrement de la porte. Une fois-là, il remarqua que la chaleur était insupportable et que la fumée augmentait de plus en plus. Il puisa alors dans ses dernières forces et transplana.

Il arriva devant l'escalier encore intact et descendit les premières marches. Quand il fut en bas du premier palier, il vit arriver en courant Cal. L'enfant écarquilla les yeux en voyant le poids qu'il devait porter. Il décida alors, bien que plus petit de prendre Draco par la taille et de le soulever. Son geste fut, à la grande surprise de tous, d'une grande aide à Draco.

Ils descendirent les escaliers beaucoup plus vite. Quand ils furent en bas, Claire les attendait, tenant la porte de la cave. Elle les fit rentrer puis prit la place de Cal contre Draco. Le petit put se reposer et respirer. Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie que Cal ouvrit. Dehors Draco regarda les moldus et sorciers qui fuyaient. Les parents emmenaient leurs enfant et les orphelins eux couraient en groupe aussi loin qu'il pouvait de la maison en feu.

Heureusement, ce passage secret débouchait sur un vaste terrain d'herbe haute et les enfants se cachèrent dedans. Quand ils furent tous regroupés, ils purent souffler et s'arrêter. Apparemment, jamais les moldus ne viendraient les chercher ici, sinon Claire ne les aurait jamais fait arrêter. Draco s'assit à terre, les joues rouges et la respiration erratique. Il allongea Harry confortablement et posa le petit qui dormait toujours sur son torse, de telles manières qu'il ne pouvait tomber.

Claire vient s'agenouiller vers lui et lui donna une gourde plein d'eau. Quand il l'interrogea du regard, elle eut une mimique mi-amusé, mi-triste. Elle regarda l'Orphelinat qui brûlait lentement avec dans ses yeux quelques larmes de chagrin. Elle avait mis tant d'années à construire ce mini avenir qu'elle proposait à tous, sorciers comme moldus… Elle se retourna vers Draco et lui tendit à nouveau la bouteille.

- Nous avons toujours fait très attention, mais nous savions qu'un tel risque ne pouvait être pris sans une grande prudence. Nous avons mis des alarmes un peu partout, des passages secrets, des refuges, de la nourriture et des boissons dans plusieurs endroits différents. D'autre ont fui par ses passages secrets, je ne suis pas inquiète… Cependant…

Elle regarda le corps d'Harry et le bébé qui suivait les mouvements du ventre du brun. Elle fut tellement triste à ce moment-là que Draco comprit immédiatement la peine qu'Harry avait éprouvée en abandonnant le corps d'Angéléna.

- Il ne l'a pas abandonné, se reprit-il avec un froncement de sourcil. J'ai senti à l'instant même où nous sommes rentré dans la chambre que c'était fichu pour elle… Et il le savait aussi… Pourtant il a tout donné, et si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, il aurait donné plus.

- Comment ça ! Fit Claire en fronçant les sourcils.

Draco soupira et passa ses longs doigts fins dans ses cheveux afin de les remettre un temps soi peu en ordre. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau avant d'expirer lentement. Puis enfin, il regarda à nouveau Claire dans les yeux et celle-ci s'assit par terre, prête à écouter.

- Notre pouvoir n'est pas quelque chose qui apparait comme ça, en claquant des doigts, commença-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Pour l'émettre, il faut donner un quart de ce que nous aurions donné en le faisant nous-mêmes. Par exemple, si je veux porter Harry, je me fatiguerais petit à petit, bien moins vite que si je l'avais fait physiquement, mais je finirais par me fatiguer ! Cependant, pour sauver quelqu'un, guérir ou redonner vie… cela demande une force considérable. On ne guérit pas une personne, on lui prend ses blessures ou du moins un quart de ses blessures ! Hier, Harry a sauvé une première fois Angéléna. Votre médecine moldue totalement inutile n'a même pas remarqué qu'elle avait une hémorragie interne et qu'elle risquait de mourir dans les heures qui suivraient ! Harry lui a prit cette blessure en se vidant pratiquement de magie…

- Alors… il n'a pas pu sauver Angéléna parce qu'il était pratiquement à bout et qu'il n'avait pas récupéré…

- Oui… Et moi, j'ai offert une protection à ce bébé, ce qui fait que même si je l'avais aidé, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné et nous serions morts tous les deux !

- Non ! Vous devez vivre ! Peu importe les morts autour de vous, vous devez vivre absolument !

- Oui, s'exclama Marius derrière eux que Draco n'avait même pas remarqué. Nous ferons tout pour vous aider mais s'il vous plait, continuez à vivre.

Draco le regarda, les yeux écarquillés puis remonta ses genoux contre son menton. Il fixa le grand vide, sentant dans son cœur une grande tristesse le prendre. Harry était triste…

- Ne le dîtes devant lui, s'il vous plait…

Marius et Claire furent surpris mais hochèrent la tête. Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne firent rien. Les enfants reprenaient leurs souffles, ils mangeaient tranquillement et buvaient beaucoup d'eau. Les plus grands s'occupaient des plus petits qui restaient bien sages, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Cal essuyait les visages des petits qui pleuraient silencieusement en leur caressant le dos et en leur prononçant des paroles réconfortantes.

Draco resta un long moment, la tête dans les genoux. Quand il sentit la fatigue le prendre et l'endormir, il releva brusquement la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de dormir. S'il devait se battre, il fallait qu'il soit frais. Cependant, il rêvait d'une douche !

Il entendit à sa droite un gémissement et se dépêcha de se retourner. Harry fronça les yeux puis les ouvrit lentement. Juste à demi, juste pour voir où il était et ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Quand il vit le visage de Draco lui sourire, sa bouche se fendit d'un même sourire.

Juste avant que les dernières minutes lui revinrent. Alors il perdit son sourire et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Je…

Draco se coucha et serra le brun dans ses bras, pas assez pour faire du mal au bébé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour… Tu as fait de ton mieux… Maintenant, il faut que nous aidions les sorciers !

- Ok… chuchota le brun dont les larmes ne voulaient se tarir.

- Tu peux te lever… ?

- Hum !

Harry se sentait mal pour beaucoup plus que Draco ne le pensait. Il venait tout juste d'y penser… Chaque fois qu'il avait eu un pépin, chaque fois qu'Harry et Draco se battaient, le blond avait toujours été derrière lui pour le sauver, au risque de mourir. Il avait toujours celui qui le sauve et toujours celui qui était à son chevet à le réconforter…

Maintenant, cela devait changer ! C'est Harry qui devait être au près de son amant, c'est Harry qui prendrait soin de lui. Silencieusement, Harry s'en fit la promesse. Oui, il était puissant mais Draco était au moins mentalement dix fois plus fort que lui… Cela devait changer !

- Draco, murmura-t-il.

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Allons-nous-en, ils se rapprochent.

- Oui, je sais. Seulement promet moi de ne plus utiliser tes pouvoirs tant que tu ne seras pas totalement rétabli.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne…

Draco se pencha et l'embrassa soudainement. Il lécha sa lèvre pleine de sang et l'effaça doucement. Puis, il recula, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne veux plus jamais goûter à ton sang !

Harry rougit et baissa les yeux. Il finit par hocher la tête. Il savait combien il avait abusé. Alors même que la veille il avait promis de faire attention pour leur bébé. Son cœur prit un élan, il posa sa main sur son ventre et pria le ciel de ne pas l'avoir perdu. A ce stade, il ne pouvait pas le savoir du tout. Draco se leva sur des jambes un peu raides et fit :

- On s'en va ! Et vite…

Claire hocha la tête et tous les enfants se levèrent. Ils commencèrent à avancer d'eux-mêmes sans même qu'on leur dise par où aller. Cela surprit Harry qui se demanda comment des enfants, et même les plus jeunes, pouvaient être aussi sages et intelligents. Claire remarqua ses yeux interrogatifs et sourit. Elle s'approcha et fit :

- Nous avons fait le trajet des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, au cas où ce genre de catastrophe arriverait.

- Mais où cela vous mène-t-il ?

- Vers la Résistance. Une sorte… d'Ordre du Phénix moldu ! Suivez les enfants.

Harry sourit et se releva. Prenant le petit dans un bras, il prit la main de son blond dans la sienne et les deux hommes obéirent à Claire. Cette dernière fit un pas avant de s'arrêter, de se retourner et de regarder longuement les flammes engloutir les derniers murs de l'orphelinat. Une légère et unique larme coula sur sa joue mais très vite effacé dans les plis de son sourire.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, infâme monde… Chuchota-t-elle.

Quelques heures après de marche, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, tout le petit groupe arrivèrent à la fin du bosquet. Heureusement, au cours de la traversée, il n'avait pas eu un seul ennuie. Cela permit, malgré leur fatigue, à Harry et Draco de se reposer magiquement. Maintenant, Harry avait retrouvé le sourire avec le bébé qui entre temps s'était réveillé et gazouillait contre son ventre.

Draco les regardait faire avec cette once d'amour et de tendresse dans l'œil. Ses doigts étaient entrelacés à ceux de son amant et pas une seule fois, ils ne s'étaient retirés. Comme si ils n'avaient que trop longtemps étaient séparés.

Devant, Claire regarda avec inquiétude ses enfants qui commençaient à montrer des signes de fatigue intense. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent bon, ils étaient presque arrivés. Cela la réconforta immédiatement quand elle vit apparaitre devant elle, le grand bâtiment noir. De loin on aurait dit un grand manoir hanté, qui donnerait frayeur à tous. Mais en vrai, c'était ni plus ni moins qu'un bar restaurant.

En apparence, seulement…

Draco ralentit brusquement l'allure et Harry le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil. Quand ils furent assez loin des autres Draco se pencha sur lui et murmura :

- On ne devrait pas rester ! Donnons-leur l'enfant et allons-nous-en… Nous n'avons fait que leur causer du tord, jusque là !

- Oui, tu as raison ! Fit Harry en hochant la tête. Cependant… Il nous faudra trouver un endroit sûr pour pouvoir dormir car je ne sais pas toi mais je suis à bout !

- C'est vrai… Mais, je me doute qu'ils ont dis quoi que se soit à propos de nous à la population alors si nous nous arrêtons dans un hôtel, nous avons peu de chance de se faire trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Nous ne savons rien de cette époque ! Et toute cette nouvelle technologie !

Draco se mordit la lèvre et compris qu'Harry n'avait pas tord du tout. Loin était l'époque où ils pouvaient se cacher en toute tranquillité ! Maintenant, il n'avait pas mis plus d'un jour à les retrouver ! Et c'est vrai, il ne savait rien. Tout de même, il ne pouvait pas rester !

- Je sais ! S'exclama doucement Harry. Tu crois que si nous transplanions près de Poudlard, cela fonctionnera ?

- C'est risqué… Fit Draco. Mais on peut toujours essayer ! Très bien, faisons-ça ! Ajouta-t-il plus enthousiasme.

Il est vrai que retrouver Poudlard l'enjouait un peu. Ils avaient tous les deux hâtes de revoir le château, ces tours et savoir s'il y avait des gens qui vivaient dedans. Est-ce que des sorciers avaient réussi à y trouver refuge ? Ils espéraient grandement que oui. Là-bas, ils dormiraient un peu avant de retourner dans la civilisation et parler au chef de cette époque.

Draco et Harry rattrapèrent l'avant du groupe et prirent Cal à part. Harry se pencha et posa le bébé délicatement dans ses bras.

- Prends soin de lui s'il te plait,

- Vous vous en allez ! S'écria Cal en faisant arrêter tout le monde.

Claire revint rapidement sur ses pas, surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils veulent partir !

- Claire, si nous étions partis quand nous l'avions dit, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé…

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle. Non, c'est faux, ils l'auraient tout de même fait car nous avons eu l'audace de vous abriter ! Je le savais, tout est de ma faute. Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait aussi vite mais j'avais déjà eu l'intention de partir ! Vous êtes notre unique espoir. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, le petit Gabriel serait encore sous les décombres ! De plus…

- Claire, chuchota Harry. Si tu veux que nous fassions quelque chose pour sauver tout le monde, il faut nous laisser partir !

Il regarda les enfants qui rentraient dans l'immeuble et tendit la tête vers eux.

- Prends soin de tous ceux qui te sont cher et laisse-nous faire le reste…

- Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sûr pour vous qu'ici ! Insista-t-elle. De plus s'ils nous retrouvent, ils ne tenteront pas de parlementer ! Comme avec l'orphelinat, ils nous détruiront !

Draco s'avança et prit sa main dans les deux siennes.

- Tout va bien aller ! Nous ferons vite !

- Mais…

Draco recula lentement vers Harry et la lâcha. Il prit le brun par le bras et associèrent leur magie pour transplaner. La dernière chose qu'ils virent de Claire se fut son regard plus que triste, comme si elle avait peur qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Ils réapparurent dans la brume du petit matin en cette époque de l'année. Ils ne virent pas plus loin que leur bout de nez.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un brusque bon en reconnaissant le portail du château un peu plus loin. Il eut un sourire et se mit à courir vers lui. Draco le suivit de très près. Ils se dépêchèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il l'atteigne. Cependant, ce qui mit fin à leur sourire fut la moitié du portail arraché. Il était parterre avec les grilles en miettes et le passage pratiquement obstrué.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, hébété et inquiet. Si seulement cette brume pouvait cesser ! Harry se faufila à travers les barreaux, la poitrine en feu tellement il était inquiet. Draco l'attrapa brusquement par la main et le retint.

- Attends ! S'exclama-t-il. On… on ne devrait peut-être pas…

Harry eut un air triste. Il prit sa main dans les siennes et le fit glisser à travers les barreaux. Draco se laissa faire bien qu'il n'était pas rassuré du tout. Il se mordit la lèvre tout en suivant son amant. Il y eut un brusque courant d'air et Draco plissa les yeux. De mieux en mieux, il pouvait voir les formes se créer. Mais rapidement, ils regrettèrent que la brume se lève…

Devant eux, ils n'y avaient que ruine et destruction…

Harry écarquilla les yeux et Draco lui les ferma, incapable de continuer à regarder. Plus une seule tour n'était debout. Au loin on pouvait voir les restes des quatre tables à terre car plus aucun mur ne les protégeait. Et à droite, plus de cabane, plus de forêt, tout avait été rasé. Le lac était asséché, le Saule Cogneur n'existait plus…

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues des deux hommes. Alors comme ça, il n'y avait vraiment plus rien qui les rattachait à leur époque. Ils avaient cru que Poudlard vivrait des années et des années sans jamais tomber… Harry étouffa un sanglot dans l'épaule de son amant qui n'en était pas mieux !

Peu importe combien ils se disaient qu'ils avaient un destin à accomplir ici-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir les visages si récents dans leur mémoire puisque qu'au cours de leur voyage temporelle, pour eux, c'était comme s'ils les avaient quittés il y a moins d'une semaine ! Et c'est cela qui était le plus douloureux.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes à se serrer l'un contre, essayant de s'apaiser mutuellement. Mais ils ne firent que se renvoyer leur peine… Alors Harry se rappela de la promesse qu'il s'était faîte après la destruction de l'orphelinat. Il fallait qu'il sèche ses larmes et qu'il aide son amant ! Il fallait qu'il soit plus fort psychologiquement.

Il se releva en quelques reniflements et essuya ses larmes. Il fit de même avec Draco et baisa ses joues puis sa bouche. Cela calma immédiatement le blond qui lui sourit tristement. Quand ils furent plus calmes et que leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre aussi fort, Harry reprit sa bouche pour un tendre baiser.

- Ça va ? Fit-il ensuite.

- Et toi ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Pourquoi ne pas avoir répondu ? Autant l'un que l'autre savait parfaitement que non, cela n'allait pas ! Alors plutôt que d'en parler, ils évitaient la question. C'était un petit rituel qu'il s'était instauré sans même le remarquer d'en les moments où cela n'allait vraiment pas ! Draco haussa les épaules en jetant un dernier coup d'œil vers le vaste terrain.

Le vaste désastre…

- Claire a raison… Murmura Harry.

- Oui… Oui… Nous sommes vraiment…

- Abandonné !

- … seuls… tous seuls. Je suis fatigué, Harry. Retournons là-bas cette nuit et puis demain. On réglera tout ça, et on partira. Très loin, sur une plage si tu veux !

Harry dans sa tristesse eut un rire sans joie.

- Une plage avec des cristaux dorés…

Draco prit Harry dans ses bras et lui se confina dedans. Ils transplanèrent et se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le restaurant. Ils pénétrèrent le bar et remarquèrent immédiatement Claire. Quand ils étaient entrés, un silence s'était instauré dans la salle. Encore leur pouvoir bien trop palpable pour l'assemblée. Cependant, personne ne dit rien. Et ils comprirent immédiatement.

C'était la Résistance…

Claire s'avança vers eux, heureuse comme jamais, elle les prit par la main et voyant leur regard si plongé dans la tristesse les éconduit vers l'intérieur.

- Votre pouvoir est trop grand, vous risquez facilement de vous faire repérer. Venez, je vais vous mettre à l'abri.

Les deux hommes n'étaient plus à même de répondre ou de protester. Fatigué physiquement et psychologiquement, ils la suivirent jusqu'à une grande chambre avec un lit et une salle de bain.

- Dormez, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais ce qu'il s'est passé mais vous semblez avoir pris un grand coup… Ici, personne ne vous dérangera… Dormez autant que vous voulez !

Draco voulait la remercier mais tout ce qu'il put faire, c'était d'aller s'allonger sur le lit, l'esprit vide. Harry lui hocha seulement la tête et elle referma la porte. Il s'approcha du lit et s'allongea derrière son amant. Immédiatement celui-ci prit ses bras et les serra contre lui.

Pas de douche, pas de parole, pas de baiser. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, l'un contre l'autre en se rendant bien compte que c'était la seule chose qui leur restait, et qu'ils allaient chérir le plus possible.

Leur amour…

* * *

><p>Quand le blond se réveilla, il remarqua à peine qu'il avait fait le tour du cadran. A part une légère faim, il était enfin reposé. Draco savait dès son réveil qu'après une bonne douche, il serait frais et disposé à tout ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il se tourna avec lenteur et posa son front sur celui de son amant. Immédiatement, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux tellement magnifiques que Draco crut qu'il allait devenir fou.<p>

- Je t'ai réveillé ? Chuchota-t-il contre son nez.

Harry hocha négativement la tête. Il se rapprocha de sa bouche et l'embrassa doucement. Il le tourna sur le dos et le monta lentement. Draco plaça ses bras autour de ses épaules en l'embrassant passionnément. Le brun chiffonna un peu plus ses cheveux blonds en passant ses doigts dedans. Il les glissa ensuite sur ses joues puis descendit sur sa nuque, puis son torse.

Petit à petit, il le réveilla complètement et ne s'arrêta pas là. Il leva son t-shirt et caressa son corps, sur toutes ses parties sensibles qu'il avait apprises. Le blond gémit contre sa bouche, s'enflammant. Harry l'embrassa alors sur la bouche puis sur la joue et tout contre l'oreille. Il souffla légèrement dedans et murmura :

- J'en ai envie, Draco…

Le blond tomba sur ce regard qu'il adorait tant chez lui. Ce regard emplit d'amour et de désir en même temps. Oui, il en avait envie et Draco aussi désormais. Il sourit et l'embrassa.

- Viens, fit-il.

Il le repoussa et Harry descendit sur lui. Ils sortirent du lit et Draco les entraina vers la salle de bain. Quand ils furent dedans, ils se regardèrent tout d'abord, puis Draco s'avança et retira le t-shirt du brun. Il glissa lentement un doigt sur son torse, retraçant des lignes imaginaires qu'il trouva parfaite. Entre ses jambes, il sentit son érection finir de se réveiller totalement.

Harry le laissa faire. Il savait que dans ce genre de rapport, il avait toujours était le plus fort. Pour cela c'était lui qui guidait et cela ne l'embêtait pas. Car c'était toujours meilleurs ainsi… Le blond se détacha de lui et retira son t-shirt. Quand se fut fait il retira les premiers boutons du jean d'Harry et celui-ci recopia ses gestes sur lui.

Les deux hommes se mirent à nu, l'un devant l'autre et se dévorèrent du regard.

Draco ouvrit ensuite l'eau de la douche et ils se glissèrent à l'intérieur de l'étroit endroit. Mais cela n'était pas grave. Ainsi l'un sur l'autre ils furent comblés. Ils s'embrassèrent, se caressèrent… C'était aussi intense qu'avant, c'était leur amour…

C'était tout ce qui leur restait…

* * *

><p>Draco et Harry arrivèrent facilement à retrouver leur chemin. Ils revinrent dans la salle principale où Claire était attablée et discutait avec un grand homme plein de muscle. Il semblait tout droit sorti des armées ! Claire les vit et se leva brusquement, surprenant l'homme qui se retourna pour voir qu'est-ce qui avait provoqué chez elle ce virement.<p>

Les deux hommes purent le détailler, il était brun avec un visage portant quelques marques ressemblant à de vilaines cicatrices. Claire s'approcha d'eux avec un sourire un peu forcé. Elle les poussa soudainement.

- Bonjour ! Retournez dans le fond, je vous en prie ! Vous êtes encore plus visible que d'habitude !

- Hein ? Fit Harry sans comprendre. Oh !

Il rougit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit Claire sans comprendre.

- Rien, rien.

Draco eut un petit ricanement. Ce que Claire ignorait c'était qu'après une relation sexuelle entre les deux hommes, ceux-ci avaient en quelques sortes réuni leur grand pouvoir et il se mettait à rayonner beaucoup plus fortement. Il se sentait aussi magiquement plus fort car les deux ne faisaient, à vrai dire, qu'un… Claire se tourna vers l'homme encore assis et lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Il se leva et obéit avec une démarche plus stricte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulue…

- Je vous présente Sam, ancien SPCMS ! Il a quitté la société juste après la bataille du ministère !

Ils se serrèrent la main mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

- SP Quoi ?

Sam eut un rire avant de dire d'une grosse voix, pas vraiment bourrue mais pas trop claire non plus.

- SPCMS : Société protectrice contre la menace sorcière… Ce sont les combattants qui ont détruit la plupart des sorciers. J'ai préféré rejoindre la Résistance quand j'ai vu ce que les enfants sorciers advenaient… C'était bien trop cruel pour moi ! Je suis maintenant l'un des cinq chefs de la Résistance !

- Moi aussi. Fit Claire. Malheureusement, aillant perdu mon Quartier Général et mon accréditation, je vais devoir rester sous les ordres de Sam pendant un bon moment…

- Ton accréditation ?

- Oui, mon accréditation en tant qu'humaine certifiée… Je suis maintenant désignée comme « recherchée ».

- Mais comment… ?

Claire sortit de sa poche un petit objet, une sorte de portable totalement plat fait entièrement de verre. Dessus, il y avait son visage et son statut. « Recherchée morte ou vive »

- C'est le risque qu'encours toutes personnes qui entrent dans la Résistance… Nous sommes tellement peu… Ajouta-t-elle tristement.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il fit alors :

- Ce soir, tu seras libre ! Nous allons rejoindre je ne sais pas qui de plus haut placé, et discuter longuement avec lui.

- Quoi ? fit-elle.

- Quel plan stupide ! Grogna Sam, et la on pouvait dire qu'il avait la voix bourrue. Ils ne vous laisseront pas approcher d'un mètre et vous abattront immédiatement ! Vous finirez à nouveau congelé !

Harry sourit et ouvrit la main. Sur sa paume apparut une poignée de sable fin et doré.

- Vous savez ce qu'il y a de plus marrant dans le sable ?

Sam le regarda sans comprendre.

- Non. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ce que l'on disait ? Non, parce que sinon…

- On peut tout faire avec ! Le coupa-t-il. Rajoutez quelque chose d'aussi inutile que par exemple de l'eau et il durcit comme de la pierre, si bien qu'il semble presque impossible de le détruire. Cependant… Si on lui enlève ce petit plus… Il redevient aussi léger et innocent qu'au départ… Et là…

Il ferma le poing et fit glisser le sable qui se dispersa rapidement en de millions de tout petit grain et disparut au fur et à mesure.

- Là, c'est la fin… Chuchota-t-il.

Draco le regarda sans expression. Il était tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Il était tant que les moldus payent pour tout ce qu'il avait fait ! Sam mit quelques temps avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir mais finit par hocher la tête, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

- On va déjeuner, et ensuite je vous emmènerais personnellement… les voir…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	7. Chapter 6: Le Pensionnat

_**Réponse à la review du non-inscrit:**_

_**Dracolina3:** _Merci beaucoup, désolée pour le retard Merci pour la review :)

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bonne lecture :)<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong> Le Pensionnat.

_- Ça va, mon amour… chuchota Draco douloureusement._

_- Vous êtes beaucoup moins docile que nous le pensions… fit alors une voix juste devant eux._

_Harry ne reconnut pas du tout cette voix. Cela ne pouvait être un mangemort ! D'ailleurs cela ne pouvait être un sorcier tout court ! Il n'avait pas d'aura magique ! Mais… les moldus pouvaient réellement être au dessus d'eux ? Non, impossible…_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Grimaça Draco. Nous n'avons rien fait, laissez nous partir !_

_- Rien de mal ! Vous êtes des monstres qui s'accaparent les biens faits de Dieu._

_- Quoi ? Murmura Harry sans comprendre._

_- Dieu ? Fit Draco sur le même ton. C'est quoi ?_

_Il eut un grand silence où personne ne dit rien. Harry savait que Draco avait vécu toute sa vie sans jamais apprendre quoi que se soit des moldus._

_- Ça t'apprendra à sécher les cours d'Histoire des moldus ! Dit Harry en tentant de vaguement rire._

_Mais il avait bien trop peur, et était bien trop inquiet pour réellement rire. Il se posait beaucoup de question. Qu'allait-on faire d'eux, qu'était-il arrivé aux autres. Etait-il tous sain et sauf ? Il l'espérait profondément. Draco lui pensait à quelque chose d'autre. Il le sentait… Il ne le voulait pas mais il le sentait._

_Le sort qui les liait était en train de lâcher._

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco se tenait main dans la main debout, droit comme des « i » devant ce qui semblerait à un grand château tout carré. Ils avaient revêtu un t-shirt et un pantalon tout blanc et avait réussi à se faufiler à travers les rues sans que quiconque se retourne à leur passage. Pour cela ils avaient dû contrôler leur magie afin de baisser leur niveau d'aura.<p>

Derrière eux, Claire et avait mis une perruque et des lunettes de soleil. Sam à côté d'elle la tenait par la taille pour se faire passer pour son mari. Ils jouaient parfaitement le jeu et c'est pourquoi ils arrivèrent sans encombre devant le grand bâtiment. Sam s'avança pour s'aligner devant eux et levant à son tour son regard vers le haut.

- Bienvenu au Pensionnat… Après l'attentat du château de la Reine qui l'a tuée, cet endroit fut construit pour abriter le premier Président de l'Angleterre. Il est bien trop protégé pour qu'on ne puisse faire quoique se soit contre lui ! De plus, voyez-vous cette ligne blanche là ?

Les deux hommes plissèrent les yeux. Oui à terre il y avait une grande ligne blanche qui faisait le tour du bâtiment et l'encerclait.

- C'est le périmètre anti-magie ?

- AntiK, oui… Les autorités ne voulurent pas en mettre par tout parce qu'ainsi…

- Il pouvait en faire commerce…

Sam hocha la tête.

- Les gens vivent dans la peur que des sorciers viennent détruire leurs maisons pour les punir alors ils dépensent des milliards pour obtenir quelque chose qui y ressemble. Peu importe, une fois à l'intérieur vous ne pourrez plus utiliser votre magie…

- Comment est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

- Je n'en sais fichtrement rien ! Mais je sais que cela fonctionne ! Combien de sorcier ont été pris au piège à cause de cela ? Je ne pourrais tous les compter !

L'homme s'avança et se plaça devant eux.

- Si vous rentrez, vous ne pourrez jamais en sortir ! Rebroussons chemin !

Harry plissa les yeux et lâcha la main de Draco.

- Reste là, mon ange.

- Harry ?

- Ne bouge pas !

Harry s'avança jusqu'à traverser la barrière. En effet il finit par ressentir à nouveau ce manque. Il fut priver de sa magie juste quelques secondes et puis brusquement. Des particules blanches s'accumulèrent autour de ses mains et de son visage. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. Les particules blanches qui formaient maintenant une assez grosse couche de blanc sur sa peau se transformèrent en dorée.

Draco sourit en le voyant faire. Il s'avança à son tour et se fut le même cinéma. Petit à petit, des particules dorées se mirent flotter autour d'eux. A chacun de leur passage, elles apparaissaient puis quand ils n'étaient plus là, disparaissaient… Claire et Sam les regardaient faire avec les yeux écarquillés. Sam n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse se sentir aussi bien dans un tel endroit. Et ces particules ?

- Ils… ils domptent le Diamant blanc ! Murmura Claire avec un sourire.

Elle s'avança et les suivirent. Tous ensembles ils s'avancèrent lentement vers l'entrée. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la grande porte vitrée, Harry leva la main et elle s'ouvrit toute seule. Ils rentrèrent et firent face à beaucoup de monde. Ils s'affairaient tellement que leur entrée passèrent inaperçue. Du moins, les premières secondes parce que bizarrement en les voyant, un agent de la sécurité, tout de blanc vêtu, s'avança et fronça les sourcils.

Il regarda les deux hommes qui brillaient légèrement de doré et les deux autres qui attendaient patiemment que quelque chose se passe. D'ailleurs Sam, pas vraiment convaincu, se pencha sur Harry et murmura :

- Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

- Attendons…

- Messieurs ! Les interpella l'agent de sécurité. Messieurs, qu'est-ce que… ?

Harry sourit et s'avança.

- Bonjour, nous aimerions…

L'agent de sécurité se pencha brusquement et dégaina son arme qu'il pointa sur Harry. Draco réagit immédiatement il se plaça devant Harry, le bras levé.

- A terre ! S'écria l'agent.

Son petit remue-ménage attira l'attention de beaucoup et bientôt se fut le silence complet. Sam et Claire reculèrent un peu, le cœur battant. L'homme se plaça devant la femme, prêt à tout pour la protéger ! Il sortit son arme d'ancien SPMCS qu'il avait rempli de balles normales puisqu'il ne voulait plus blesser aucun autre sorcier.

L'agent de sécurité, aux aguets, n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il transmettait rapidement sa position sans un mot afin d'être secouru. Il devait maintenant gagner du temps. Alors il recula tout doucement et fit :

- J'ai dit : A terre ! Articula-t-il avec férocité.

- Mais, dit Harry en baissant le bras de Draco devant lui. Nous ne voulons aucun mal, nous voulons juste discuter avec votre président !

- Vous n'avez aucun droit de discuter avec le président ! Vous allez mettre vos mains au sol…

- Si vous ne voulez nous aider alors on va y aller tous seuls !

Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et s'avança vers l'agent. Celui-ci eut un reflex tout à fait logique : Il tira ! Draco fronça les sourcils et la balle se transforma en de petites particules dorées qui leur retombèrent dessus. L'agent écarquilla les yeux, baissant le bras. Jamais il n'avait vu une de ses balles arrêtées ! D'autant plus qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un périmètre antiK !

Draco s'avança un peu plus, le regard menaçant. Le soldat tira à nouveau, deux puis trois coup. Quand le chargeur fut vide et que Claire et Sam furent recouverts d'une fine couche de poussières dorées, Harry sourit et s'avança à son tour.

- Cela ne sert à rien, monsieur ! N'embêtons personne et emmenez nous directement voir votre président !

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et chuchota :

- Cela ne sert à rien, il n'obéira pas, il a des ordres. Immobilisons-le et partons…

Draco hocha la tête mais soudain il eut beaucoup de bruit. Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux quand une centaine d'hommes, tous habillés de blancs de pieds en cape, arriva. L'autre rechargea son arme et recula pour se remettre dans les rangs. Les civils furent rapidement évacués par d'autres portes. Bientôt, il ne resta que les quatre intrus et les soldats du SPCMS, toutes leurs armes blanches pointaient vers eux…

Harry rit légèrement et Draco lui resta très sérieux. Combattre autant de moldus serait aussi facile que de fermer une porte, cependant s'il cachait quelque chose, une autre arme qui pourrait leur désactiver leur pouvoir, il faudrait qu'il compte sur Sam et Claire et leur propre force physique. Ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien…

Harry sentit la peur s'insinuer dans les tripes de son amant. Il le savait, il ne voudrait jamais recommencer l'expérience qu'ils avaient vécue après leur kidnapping. Le brun glissa ses doigts entre les siens avec toute la douceur qu'il savait faire preuve. Cela apaisa réellement le cœur de Draco et il s'enquit de tenter de se décontracter.

Derrière eux, Claire n'était pas aussi à l'aise, mais Sam, lui, gardait un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche, se rappelant quand lui était derrière ses hommes en blanc à braquer des sorciers, bien moins fort que les héros, mais des sorciers tout de même ! Il tourna la tête vers Claire et son sourire s'élargit. Il la voyait telle qu'elle détestait être et surtout qu'on la voit : en pleine panique !

Alors pour la première fois, il s'osa à prendre sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme la regarda en tournant brusquement la tête. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lui sourit.

- Ça va aller ! Nous avons les héros !

Elle lui ôta la main sèchement et fit :

- J'ai entièrement confiance en eux, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de se cacher derrière eux ! Nous serions plus un poids qu'autre chose…

En disant cela elle avait posé la main sur son arme cachée dans son veston. Oui, elle était terrifiée mais jamais elle ne serait un poids pour qui que se soit ! Elle était terrifiée, en effet… Mais elle se battrait… Pas derrière eux mais à leur côté ! Alors, elle s'avança jusqu'à eux et se plaça juste à leur droite.

- « Si on doit mourir », murmura-t-elle. « Se sera pour les sorciers… » Ron Weasley.

Sam sourit mais Harry, lui, la regarda avec une pointe de tristesse. Pourquoi fallait-il que toutes les personnes qu'il côtoyait devraient mourir ? Fallait-il réellement qu'il vive reclus de la société pour ne pas voir la mort ou la tristesse se répandre à son passage… Draco se pencha tout contre son oreille et murmura :

- Nous ne nous battrons pas… Personne ne mourra car nous ne nous battrons pas… Cette fois-ci, essayons de régler ça…

- … avec amour… fini Harry. J'en ai assez de la haine… J'en ai assez de faire du mal…

- Ton pouvoir n'a pas été créé pour faire du mal. Je l'ai su à la seconde même où nous avons mélangé nos essences. C'est comme un papillon qui se retrouverait prise au piège dans une toile d'araignée… Tu peux te débattre autant que tu veux, tu peux même tuer l'araignée pour te sauver la vie… mais jamais… au grand jamais… tu as été créé pour faire du mal… Alors laisse-moi faire !

Harry se retourna vers lui, les yeux totalement embrumé par les larmes. Il lui sourit doucement puis se pencha et l'embrassa de la même façon… De leur corps émanèrent de petites particules dorées qui se décuplèrent jusqu'à les recouvrirent entièrement. Et puis soudain, il eut un grand éclair doré. Claire et Sam se baissèrent vivement mais aucuns soldats n'eurent le temps de faire quoi que se soit.

Quand Claire osa regarder autour d'elle, la première chose qu'elle vit se fut les deux hommes dont la brume dorée se rétractait lentement jusqu'à disparaitre. Puis elle jeta un œil aux soldats qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil. Et qui bien sûr ne bougerait plus pour l'instant. Sam se releva à son tour et frappa dans ses mains très lentement.

- Eh ben, c'est du joli ! Eh… arrêter ça, les gars ! Les gars ? Eh !

Claire rit avec joie, le cœur un peu plus allégé. Harry finit par lâcher les lèvres de son blond, mais pas ses mains. Sam frappa dans le dos de Draco qui accusa sans broncher. Il lui sourit. Mais très vite son sourire disparut. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vers la droite. De là, plusieurs hommes arrivaient. Sam et Claire reprirent leur place à leur côté.

Quand ils apparurent, ils s'arrêtèrent tout d'abord pour observer le comportement bizarre de leurs soldats. Il y avait vingt hommes en costume et lunettes blanches sûrement des gardes du corps. Et entre eux, six hommes de plus. Claire plissa les yeux et se pencha vers leurs deux héros.

- Le grand homme à la calvitie prononcé et les lunettes carrées est le président Albert Bioron.

- Alors, c'est lui ! Il montre enfin son visage…

Les six hommes avaient terminé de toucher les soldats comme des enfants qui ne comprenaient rien.

- Ils sont stupéfixiés ! Fit fortement Harry.

Le président se retourna vers eux et s'avança prudemment.

- C'est donc vous… Messieurs Draco Malfoy et Harry…

- Malfoy !

- Roooh, mais Draco… Je te promets qu'on se mariera mais pour l'instant, je reste un Potter !

Draco grogna mais sourit.

- Oui, c'est nous ! Nous aimerions discuter avec vous mais certaines personnes nous barraient le passage… sinon vous…

- Bienvenu au Pensionnat messieurs !

Draco cilla.

- Il ne m'écoute pas, là… fit-il peu habitué à être interrompu. On veut que vous relâchiez les…

- Ecoutez messieurs, si vous vouliez bien nous suivre. Insista le président. Nous discuterons quand…

- … nous serons à nouveau enchaîner… chuchota Harry.

Mr Bioron plissa les yeux et s'avança encore. Immédiatement, les gardes du corps s'avancèrent pour ne pas laisser leur président en mauvaise posture. Les cinq ministres et autres préférèrent rester en retrait, la peur au ventre. Albert Bioron par contre ne se laissa pas intimidé par la quantité incroyable de magie en Harry et Draco. Il ne fit qu'en être plus excité, cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient totalement raison sur leur intention.

- Quels sont ses intentions ? Demanda Draco.

- Quoi ? Fit le vieil homme.

- Vous étiez en train de penser que vous aviez raison sur vos intentions. Que voulez-vous faire avec nous ?

- Vous… vous lisez mes pensés ?

- Juste Draco, fit Harry avec un sourire. Moi je n'ai jamais été très bon en légilimencie et en occlumencie…

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Le pouvoir de lire dans les pensées, les altérer ou les contrôler, et le pouvoir d'obstruer son esprit pour ne pas se laisser posséder. J'ai répondu à votre question, répondez à la mienne ! Que voulez-vous faire de nous ?

- Je vous jure de vous répondre si vous nous suivez bien sagement !

- Alors ça c'est énorme, j'ai l'impression d'avoir six ans ! A chaque fois que je demande Que nous vouliez vous ? On me répond Suis-moi, j'ai un bonbon à t'offrir !

- Euh… chéri, il n'a pas dit ça non plus !

- C'est du pareil au même. Nous sommes sorciers, pas imbécile ! Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant au président.

Celui-ci prit alors une belle couleur rouge, comme si Draco venait de l'insulter de la plus vil des manières.

- Ne… prononcez… plus… jamais… ce mot devant MOI ! S'écria-t-il brusquement.

Draco haussa un sourcil, surpris et Harry ouvrit la bouche. Mais il la referma rapidement, fronçant les sourcils. Peu importe, il devait à tout prix savoir ce qu'ils leur voulaient puis trouver un compromis pour qu'ils laissent les sorciers en paix. Claire s'avança vivement, le poing sur la hanche et, comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, s'exclama :

- Ce sont des SORCIERS ! Et nous demandons la libération de tous les sorciers et que l'on cesse ce génocide ! Que le Diamant soit utilisé à des fins strictement défensifs et plus offensifs !

Le président grinça un peu des dents mais soudain son visage se calma et il replissa des yeux.

- Claire, n'est-ce pas ? Claire Simons… Toutes mes condoléances pour votre mari !

Harry la reg arda, surpris. Il regretta de ne pas lui avoir parlé un peu plus sur elle. Il ne s'avait pas du tout qu'elle était veuve. Claire ôta ses lunettes de soleil, sa perruque et les jeta à terre. Le président sourit un peu plus et enfonça le couteau dans la plaie :

- Je savais depuis le départ que vous étiez une traîtresse ! Il n'y avait que des traîtres pour se marier avec des sorciers. Et même s'il a nié jusqu'à la fin que vous saviez qu'il était sorcier, c'était certain que vous le saviez. Pire encore vous avez…

- La ferme… Fit-elle durement. Mon mari était sorcier et j'en suis fier ! Ce qui me dégoute c'est que des gens comme vous puissent exister ! Harry ! Draco !

Elle se tourna vers eux et s'exclama :

- La discussion avec eux est totalement stérile ! Vous devriez les éliminer et nous obtiendrons facilement la retraite de tous les autres pays puisque tout à commencer en Angleterre.

Harry baissa les yeux. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Claire fronça un peu plus les yeux, sans comprendre leurs réactions.

- Quoi !

- Je ne suis pas créé pour faire du mal… chuchota Harry si doucement que seul Draco l'entendit.

Mais celui-ci était totalement d'accord.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça, Claire. Sinon, nous ne vaudrions pas mieux qu'eux…

- Mais… Cela n'a rien à voir ! Ils ont… Vous aviez bien tué Voldemort !

- Oui… fit sombrement Harry. Mais Voldemort chercher à me tuer depuis ma toute jeune enfance… Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me défendre. De plus nous étions à arme égale, peut-être même me surpassait-il. Mais là… Là ce serait moi, l'araignée… C'est impossible... Combien même je le voudrais.

Claire ne comprenait rien et Draco le savait. Oui, car il avait longtemps était à sa place. Il avait longtemps était de ceux qui ne comprenait pas Harry. Qui ne comprenait pas sa souffrance et son pouvoir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait mélangé leur essence qu'il avait compris. Et cette histoire d'araignée et de papillon… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la sortait.

Chaque fois qu'Harry doutait, chaque fois qu'il ressentait son mal-être et son désespoir, il l'avait emmené loin de tout le monde, il l'avait allongé dans l'herbe regardant le ciel, les nuages, le soleil quand il faisait jour, la lune quand il faisait nuit. Et il lui contait l'histoire de l'araignée et du papillon. Harry ne pourrait jamais faire de mal volontairement à quelqu'un sans en subir les conséquences.

Car il absorbait la douleur des gens, et si c'était lui qui la créait, cela faisait deux fois plus mal ! Claire s'approcha et prit la main libre d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle prit alors un visage si triste, un de ceux qu'ils n'aimaient pas voir sur elle. Elle chuchota alors :

- Pitié… Si vous ne le faîte pas, des dizaines voire des centaines de sorciers mourront demain… Et après demain aussi !

Harry se mordit la lèvre et hocha négativement la tête.

- Je ne peux pas…

Albert Bioron s'insinua dans la conversation et scanda :

- Bien sûr qu'ils ne peuvent pas ! Ils sont bien trop faibles ! De plus moi, je suis surprotégé ! Personne ne peut m'approcher ou me faire du mal. Bon, si nous parlions de votre réinsertion ?

- Dans la vie commune ? Fit Draco.

- Bien sûr que non ! Dans vos cristaux !

Le blond rit. Claire qui regardait toujours Harry se tourna brusquement et fit.

- S'ils ne peuvent pas, moi je le ferais ! S'exclama-t-elle en sortant son arme.

Immédiatement, les gardes du corps firent de même ainsi que l'ex-SPCMS. Draco eut le réflexe d'ériger un bouclier autour d'eux et Harry… Harry baissa les yeux… Déçu. La jeune femme tira plusieurs fois vers le président. Celui-ci se mit à couvert. Les gardes du corps répondirent avec des balles antiK. Celle-ci vinrent transpercer le bouclier mais Draco les firent rapidement disparaître.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il. Nous ne pourrons pas les raisonner ! C'est peine perdue.

- Oui, fit Harry dont les bruits de balles qui sifflaient et les explosions ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Allons-nous-en…

Il se retourna mais soudain il eut un cri :

- CESSEZ LE FEU !

Les gardes se rétractèrent mais Claire continuait de viser le président avec la ferme intention de le tuer.

- Arrêtez, j'ai une proposition à faire aux « héros de légendes » !

Harry se retourna et haussa un sourcil.

- Claire, ça suffit !

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est un piège !

Harry leva la main et le pistolet glissa de la main de la femme pour s'autodétruire dans une explosion dorée.

- J'ai dit stop.

Elle le regarda, incrédule.

- Quelle est cette proposition ? Fit Draco.

Albert sortit de derrière sa cachette en s'époussetant. Surprotégé, hein ? Sûrement seulement pour les sorts et non les attaques moldues.

- Nous avons quelque chose pour vous ! Si vous nous aidez à l'utiliser ou à le détruire, nous vous promettons… de ne pas vous réinsérer.

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et hochèrent en même temps la tête.

- On vous propose autre chose, fit Harry. Si nous vous aidons, vous nous réinsérez mais vous promettez de libérer tous les sorciers et vous arrêtez le génocide !

- Qu'ils vivent tous en paix !

Albert Bioron plissa les yeux.

- Vous vous laisserez tranquillement réinsérés, sans vous débattre ?

- Tranquillement, fit Draco avec un sourire.

- Mais, s'exclama Claire sans comprendre.

- Tais-toi, fit Sam en lui prenant la main et en la tira vers l'arrière.

- Non ! Se débattit-elle. NON !

- Quelle est cette chose que vous voulez que nous détruisons ?

- On ne sait pas. De milliers des plus grands scientifiques de part et d'autre du globe sont venu l'étudier mais rien n'y fait, cet objet reste tout bonnement incroyablement résistant à toutes nos attaques. Et il semblerait que parmi tous les sorciers qui existent, une seule personne savait la manipuler ! Mais malheureusement, tu l'as tué, Harry !

- Premièrement je ne vous permets pas de le tutoyer et de l'appeler par son prénom. Vous lui devez tout le respect que nous, nous ne vous devons pas. Et pourtant nous restons polis. Ensuite… Je suppose que vous parlez du Tablier, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- Mais oui, fit-il avec un sourire. Nous vous aiderons à le détruire !

Draco le regarda pendant un moment avant qu'un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Bien sûr… Le même plan se forma dans son esprit.

- C'est un objet créé de toute part par de la magie noire, personne d'autre ne peut le contrôler à part Voldemort, et il ne doit absolument pas être utilisé… il pourrait ramener des morts… C'était les intensions de Voldemort. Ramenez des morts afin d'augmenter les membres de ses mangemorts. Cet objet du diable doit être détruit.

- Alors notre accord se tient ?

- Très bien… fit Draco. Donnons-nous rendez-vous demain ! Emmenez le Tablier…

Albert Bioron hocha la tête et derrière il eut quelques murmures mais le président les firent taire.

- Retrouvons nous devant l'ECS. Vous saurez retrouver le chemin ? C'est de là que vous venez ! Je ferais un geste de bonté en laissant sortir tous les sorciers de cet endroit ! Nous irons libérer ensuite les autres ECS et dans quinze jours, vous retournerez dans vos boîtes ! Cela vous sied ?

- Hum ! Fit Harry en hochant la tête.

Il se retourna et s'en alla.

- A demain ! S'exclama Draco en se retournant et rejoignant son amant.

Devant, Sam emmenait Claire qui, on le sentait bien, semblait sur le point d'exploser. Quand ils furent sortis du périmètre antiK, Harry et Draco lâchèrent toutes les prises qu'ils avaient, sachant qu'il ne serait pas suivi. Ils marchèrent deux minutes en silence avec que Claire ne s'avance et frappe du poing le torse de Draco, les yeux en larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend, bon Dieu ! Pourquoi ! POURQUOI ?

- Claire…

Harry se tourna vers Sam et lui tendit la main.

- Viens.

Le brun baraqué la regarda avec dédain.

- Prends ma main et dépêche-toi !

Il finit par la prendre. Draco et Harry réenlacèrent leurs doigts et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant le bar où Sam avança d'un pas gauche.

- C'était quoi ça, bordel ? Fit-il, pas très sûr de lui.

Draco emmena Claire jusqu'à l'intérieur et la fit s'asseoir sur une banquette. Sam ralluma une à une les lumières et partit derrière le bar. Il sortit plusieurs vers qu'il remplit de Whisky. Quand il revint, Claire s'accrocha à son verre comme à une bouée. Elle regarda les deux héros, les larmes à nouveau au seuil de ses paupières.

- Vous êtes avec qui ? Fit-elle alors, avec tout le calme qu'elle pouvait avoir.

Harry sourit, sentant une angoisse vielle d'un an, si on ne comptait pas ses deux cent quatre-vingt neuf ans de sommeil, revenir. Avant que Draco ne partage avec lui sa douleur.

- Nous sommes avec vous, Claire, cela va de soit. Mais rien ne vaut la peine de faire du mal quand on peut éviter de le faire…

- Je comprends que dalle à ce que vous racontez, vous êtes des sortes de bouddha ou quoi ! Ces gens-là tuent des milliers de vies par an alors stoppez vos conneries et débarrassez vous en ! C'est pour ça qu'on vous a sauvé la mise, non ?

- Claire… je ne permets personne à parler comme cela à mon futur mari, même pas toi ! Si tu n'aimes pas ce que l'on fait, nous partirons…

- Non… fit alors une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte du fond, Marius et Cal se tenaient, bien droits. Ils s'avancèrent et vinrent s'asseoir près des héros.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il s'est passé que tes héros n'ont pas voulu éliminer le président ! Ragea Claire en se relevant.

- Nous ne sommes pas des terroristes ou des tueurs à gage !

- Claire, tu ne comprends rien… Cela ne…

- Alors expliquez-moi, murmura-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Elle prit la main d'Harry, assit en face d'elle et murmura :

- Expliquez-moi en quoi est-ce si dur de tuer un despote qui a plus de sang sur les mains que les vôtres !

Harry la regarda fixement avant de se tourner vers son amant. Celui-ci lui sourit et fit :

- Tu n'en as jamais parlé à qui que se soit à part moi, c'est peut-être le moment !

Le brun hocha la tête et murmura :

- Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an. J'ai vécu toute ma vie dans la haine qu'aspirait mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin à mon égard. Si bien que petit à petit, ma magie a développé ce que l'on pourrait parler d'un pouvoir d'or. C'est pourquoi maintenant, tout est doré…

En disant cela il avait allumé une flamme qui avait doré instantanément.

- Ce pouvoir m'a permis de guérir maintes et maintes blessures. Je savais qu'en retour pour moi il n'y avait que douleur, mais c'était ainsi. J'étais né pour guérir les gens et, d'après Draco, pour faire le bien autour de moi… Mais quoi que je faisais, peu importe combien j'y mettais tout mon être, la souffrance et la tristesse restaient les principaux sentiments qui primaient dans ma vie.

Il referma soudainement sa main, éteignant sa magie, ce qui fit sursauter les quatre autres, totalement absorbé par son récit.

- Je vivais dans un oxymore perpétuel ! Je faisais du bien autour de moi en répandant de la souffrance. Tout ceux qui me côtoyaient et que je guérissais finissaient par mourir. Cela est passé par mon parrain que j'aimais énormément, Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, sa femme et ainsi de suite, pratiquement tout le monde… Jusqu'à il y a un an… Enfin…

Il rit.

- Deux cent quatre vingt dix ans !

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Demanda Claire, de plus en plus émue.

Le brun sourit pour une fois de joie pure à ce souvenir. Son visage se tourna vers Draco qui lui sourit à son tour. Il lui prit sa main, lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit de plus belle.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

- C'est toi qui a tout fait changé…

- Je suis arrivé dans sa vie, mais du bon côté cette fois.

- Draco et moi nous connaissions depuis plus de six ans à l'époque. Mais cinq de ses années se sont passés dans la mésentente la plus… vulgaire et froide !

- En claire, nous nous détestions !

- Oui… Mais la sixième année, quand Draco a décidé de rentrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix, nous fûmes obligés de nous entendre et de plus en plus, cette entente à évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort…

- Et puis au bout d'un an, Harry a tenté de se suicider…

- Non ! S'exclama Marius.

- Et si ! Je ne suis pas comme tous le croient, l'homme fort, le « Survivant ». Non, j'étais juste très fatigué de tout ça…

- Il est monté tout en haut de la plus grande tour de Poudlard… Et il a sauté.

- Mais Draco est arrivé et m'a rattrapé juste à temps. Il me tenait par la main, pendouillant dans le vide et la seule chose qu'il a pu me dire c'est…

- Oh non, ça tu ne leur dis pas !

- Si, si dis-nous ! Dis-nous !

- Non, Harry, se plaignit Draco en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage.

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, parce que je t'aime. »

- Harry…

Les quatre autres sourirent, émus.

- Il m'a hissé tant bien que mal sur le bord puis nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre. Quand nos cœurs ont cessé de battre à tout rompre, je lui ai demandé pourquoi et il m'a dit de lui dire pourquoi j'avais fait ça. Je lui tout dis. Alors il m'a gentiment insulté de débile et d'égocentrique ! Il m'a rapidement fait comprendre que la Terre ne tournait pas autour de mon nombril et que tous ces morts n'étaient aucunement ma faute, qu'il fallait que j'arrête de tout ramener à moi !

- Et c'est un Serpentard qui dit ça, s'exclama Draco en riant.

Bien que les autres ne sachent pas vraiment ce qu'était un Serpentard, ils ne relevèrent pas, préférant entendre la suite.

- C'est là que je lui ai proposé de lier nos pouvoirs, le sien étant considérablement plus puissant que le mien, c'est comme s'il me donnait la moitié de ses pouvoirs. Mais en échange il ne serait plus seul, car nous ne formerions plus qu'un. Et je porterais avec lui cette blessure qu'il a dans son cœur…

- Que j'avais, mon amour… que j'avais ! Claire, tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux pas tuer quelqu'un aussi facilement que tu aimerais que je le fasse. Il m'est impossible de faire du mal sans souffrir… Et maintenant que j'ai goûté à ce plaisir qu'est d'être bien, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. Je ne veux pas ! Le tuer est une chose. Vivre avec ça sur la conscience en est une autre !

- Je pense que je comprends… Murmura-t-elle. Mais… expliquez-moi… pour le Tablier ? Vous allez vraiment obtempérer ?

- Oh ça… C'est tout autre chose… Mais on vous expliquera plus tard…

* * *

><p><strong><em>A suivre...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Voili, voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu...<em>**

**_Qu'en pensez vous?_**


	8. Chapter 7: A l'aube dune nouvelle guerre

_**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**_

_**AngeNoirdesTenebres: Merci beaucoup, je sais que c'est le genre d'amour qui n'existe pas vraiment mais c'est celui que j'aime faire vivre à mes personnages! L'histoire est pratiquement finie :D j'ai compté, je crois 9 chapitre + un épilogue, cela ne vous fera pas patienter très longtemps. J'adore... Enormément! cependant tutois-moi s'il te plait comme tout le monde :D Merci encore!**_

_**Dracolina3: Oui je suis cruelle mouhahaha, le tablier c'est... je te le dirais pas! :D Tu le sauras à la fin ;P**_

_**A toutes les deux, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bonne lecture.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Attention, j'aimerais prévenir, âme sensible s'abstenir, c'est le chapitre le plus douloureux avant que la fic reparte dans des tons plus joyeux. Vraiment désolée!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : <strong>A l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre.

_Harry et Draco furent emmenés de force vers un établissement dont jamais ils ne virent. Ils demandaient des explications mais personne ne leur répondait. Pas même l'homme qui leur avait parlé. Harry sentit son sort lâcher au moment même où ils pénétraient dans une nouvelle pièce._

_- Messieurs nous voulons vous redonnez la vue, mais pour cela il va falloir vous lâcher !_

_Draco déglutit, pas sûr du tout._

_- Harry ?_

_- Non, c'est un piège ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent mais il ne faut pas nous lâcher !_

_- Ecoutez ! Si nous voulions vous tuer, cela fait longtemps que nous l'aurions fait ! Lâchez-vous que nous commencions les tests !_

_- Quels tests ?_

_- Vous le serez si vous vous lâchez !_

_Mais les deux hommes ne voulurent pas le faire. Hors de question qu'ils se lâchent. Ils entendirent un soupir et brusquement, Harry fut attrapé par l'épaule. Il grimaça de douleur car on la lui broyait. Il fut tiré en arrière et sentit la main de Draco glisser. De l'autre côté, il était retenu._

_- Harry !_

_- Lâchez-le où nous le tuerons !_

_- Je…_

_Draco se mordit la lèvre. Que devait-il faire ? Il essaya encore d'user de sa magie mais rien ne vient pas la moindre petite secousse, le moindre tremblement. Une dernière poussée et leurs doigts se séparèrent. Harry hurla et tenta de la récupérer. De l'autre côté, Draco fit la même chose. Malheureusement, se fut impossible… On les éloignait l'un de l'autre…_

* * *

><p>- Draco ! Cria Harry.<p>

Il se leva brusquement, le cœur battant, le corps en sueur. Draco à ses côtés, n'était pas en meilleur état. Malheureusement, l'une des conséquences de leur partage était le ressentiment des émotions de l'un ou de l'autre. En claire, si l'un faisait un cauchemar, l'autre le ressentait obligatoirement. Alors Draco avait lui aussi le cœur battant et de mauvaise images sous les paupières. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva plus doucement.

- Harry ?

Le brun baissa la tête et la mit dans ses genoux qu'il replia. Confiné de la sorte, il attendit que son corps veuille bien cesser de trembler. Le blond se remit droit et passa une main sur son dos mouillé. Il posa ensuite sa tête dans son cou et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, mon ange…

- Je revois encore et encore notre capture… Alors que nous étions aveugles, j'arrive à le revoir ! Chaque détail me revient petit à petit, aussi précisément que si cela s'était passé hier ! J'ai… tellement eu peur pour toi…

- Et moi pour toi, mon ange ! Mais nous avons survécu… Essaye de dormir un peu je t'en prie.

Le brun hocha la tête et ils se recouchèrent, Harry dans les bras de son homme.

- Je t'aime…

Draco sourit. Il compressa son visage contre son torse, sachant que le brun en avait parfaitement besoin, et chuchota :

- Moi aussi, mon amour… moi aussi…

* * *

><p>Marius courait rapidement. Il savait qu'il n'avait que peu de temps alors il courait le plus vite possible. Traversant un à un les couloirs, il arriva finalement au bar. Cependant celui-ci était complètement vide. Alors il le traversa d'un trait et sortit du repère. Là, au loin, ils les virent, marchant tranquillement et discutant.<p>

- Attendez ! Cria-t-il. Attendez !

Les quatre se retournèrent pour le regarder avec surprise.

- Qui a-t-il, Marius ? Fit Harry alors qu'il les regagnait.

Il se jeta dans ses bras, à sa surprise, et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Marius… Fit Claire. Non, tu ne peux pas…

- C'est Cal et moi qui vous ont sortis de cet horrible endroit alors vous ne pensez tout de même pas que nous allons vous laissez y aller comme cela ! Si vous êtes à nouveau capturé, il n'y a que nous qui sachions comment vous délivrer ! On vient avec vous !

- Marius, fit Draco en posant sa main sur son épaule. C'est très courageux de ta part. Cependant… C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi forts que tu le penses, nous ne pouvons faire attention à tout.

- Mais…

- Il a raison, petit homme, fit le brun en s'agenouillant devant lui. Toi, tu dois rester ici et surveiller tous les enfants ! Tu dois les protéger d'accord ? C'est très important…

Marius écarquilla les yeux et puis hocha la tête.

- D'accord… fit-il un peu boudeur. Mais revenez vite !

Et il s'enfuit. Harry se releva avec un sourire. Il regarda son amant qui lui sourit.

- C'est vraiment un bon petit…

- Cela ne m'étonne pas s'il est de la descendance de Ron !

Draco rit et entrecroisa ses doigts avec ceux d'Harry.

- Allons-y, qu'on en finisse.

- Oui…

Claire et Sam hochèrent et se donnèrent la main. Les deux héros prirent l'autre et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant l'Orphelinat. De là, Claire reprit les devant et les mena jusqu'à leur ancienne prison. Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air pas sûr. Revenir là-bas ne leur plaisait pas vraiment mais ils devaient faire avec. Une fois cela fini, ils auraient une petite chance de pouvoir tout changer !

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils ne furent pas surpris de voir une bonne centaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents prêt à toute attaque de leur part. Ils étaient alignés de part et d'autre du Président qui les attendait, tout au bout, les mains derrière le dos avec cet horrible faciès de l'homme sûr de lui. Draco eut la très grande envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais il se retint. Il avait peur de ne pas être assez fort pour arrêter toutes ses balles en même temps.

Harry lui, n'avait en tête que leur plan. Il fallait qu'il fonctionne ! Il y mettrait autant de temps et de sueur qu'il le faut, mais il le ferait fonctionner ! C'était leur seul chance de sauver tout le monde. Parce que jamais ils ne changeraient les lois que ce monde semblait s'être instauré. Jamais ils n'arriveraient à les convaincre de cesser ce génocide !

Les quatre adultes marchèrent lentement vers eux. Claire n'était pas rassurée. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver coincé au beau milieu d'un traquenard. Et qu'importe ce que diront les deux autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la mort de leur président. « Cela ne servira à rien » Lui avaient-ils dit. Mais… Elle ne pouvait rester sans rien faire.

Le président se mit à sourire, satisfait. Il leva les mains vers eux et s'exclama :

- Bienvenu !

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- Merci. Comme vous le voyez, nous sommes venus. Alors, comme convenu, détruisons le Tablier et cessons cette guerre entre nos deux races. Je suis sûr que les moldus et les sorciers peuvent s'entendre aussi bien que l'âne joue avec le cheval ! Nous sommes très proches les uns des autres !

Albert Bioron sourit et se retourna. Derrière lui la porte du grand bâtiment blanc s'ouvrit et il le montra.

- Venez !

Claire attrapa Draco par le bras et hocha négativement la tête.

- N'y allez pas ! C'est un piège !

A ce moment là, elle avait de tout l'air de Marius qui voulait absolument les accompagner. Draco sourit, la trouvant très attendrissante. Elle n'avait vraiment pas confiance en eux, apparemment. Si elle croyait qu'ils se laisseraient avoir une deuxième fois ! Sûrement pas ! Il prit sa main dans la sienne et fit :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Nous allons régler rapidement cette histoire.

Harry commença à s'avancer vers le président. Quand il le rejoint, il remarqua tous les snipeurs qui le visaient et eut un petit sourire en coin. En fin de compte, ce Bioron n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il voudrait le faire croire. Malgré ses mimiques et ses sourires, il était facile d'apercevoir la goutte qui perlait sur son front et d'entendre l'accélération de son cœur qui bat. Conscient de cela, Harry fut beaucoup plus sûr de lui.

Il s'avança lentement vers l'entrée et pénétra l'endroit. Immédiatement Harry détailla la pièce rapidement. C'était un immense hall d'entrée entièrement blanc tel un hôpital totalement vide. Petit à petit, le corps d'Harry se recouvrit d'une petite couche dorée. Il se sentit de plus en plus fort sans le vouloir vraiment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en être content ou malheureux.

Le président s'avança jusqu'à lui et fit le tour en le regardant de bas en haut quand Draco les rejoint, ce fut le même cinéma.

- Vous… Vous brillez ?

- Nous usons des diamants autour de nous pour accroitre notre force. Expliqua Draco. Alors pas d'entourloupe Mr Bioron.

Le président écarquilla les yeux puis se tourna. Il mit ses mains derrière son dos et fit :

- Suivez-moi. Je vais vous montrer !

Harry et Draco le suivirent, Claire et Sam tout juste derrière eux. Il marchait lentement. Comme s'il avait envie qu'il voit tout ce qui avait été entrepris durant leur sommeil. Ils passèrent devant des pièces totalement vides, des laboratoires. Ils passèrent sans même le reconnaitre devant la pièce où ils avaient très, très longtemps dormi.

Le président les fit rentrer dans une nouvelle pièce cette fois-ci habité. Beaucoup de scientifique s'attelait à leur travail. A l'arrivée des deux hommes, ils stoppèrent tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour les détailler longuement. Un homme échevelé à lunette arriva rapidement. Il fit :

- Vous les avez retrouvés !

- Non, disons que nous les avons invités et qu'ils sont acceptés.

- Qu'est-ce donc que ce scintillement autour de vous ?

Draco soupira. Il n'allait tout de même pas redire à chaque fois la même chose ! De plus, il n'avait rien à savoir vu qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment dresser leurs tentes ici. Qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils devaient faire et puis qu'ils partent… Draco n'était vraiment pas bien ici. Trop de mauvais souvenir. Et Harry aussi ne se sentait pas bien… il pouvait le voir. Cela était peut-être accru par les cauchemars d'Harry.

Heureusement, Albert Bioron, en voyant que les deux hommes ne bougeaient pas d'un centimètre s'avança devant d'un pas lent avant de se retourner, de les regarder puis de parler.

- Apparemment, répondit-t-il. C'est une sorte de bouclier qui les protège de l'antiK et qui en absorbant nos diamants développe leur pouvoir, leur insufflant une grande quantité de K quasi impressionnante.

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit mais bon cela résumait bien ! Il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Le scientifique échevelé s'avança vers eux, éblouit. Il ressemblait beaucoup à un enfant qui cherche à comprendre et savoir. Il leva les deux mains vers Harry qui ne broncha pas, son visage restant impassible.

- Oh… oh… Mais comment… Vous permettez ?

- Vous le touchez ! Grinça Draco entre ses dents.

A ce ton, l'homme tressaillit et recula ses bras mais il ne lâcha pas du regard Harry. Alors Draco fit reculer son amant avant de se placer devant lui. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier qui le laissa pantois. Malheureusement, cela ne le laissa que plus curieux encore. Il voulait, comme tout scientifique qui se respecte, vraiment savoir et toucher.

- Attendez docteur ! S'interposa le président rapidement. Je répète, ils ne sont pas là pour être étudier !

- Mais… fit l'homme en se rapprochant encore.

- Non !

Il s'arrêta net avant de soupirer et de reculer légèrement.

- Très bien…

Harry fut soulagé. Il avait peur que Draco ne fasse une bêtise si l'homme avait désobéit. Il pensa que Draco pourrait peut-être lire dans son esprit pour comprendre un peu ce qu'il leur voulait tant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à voix haute sans prévenir les autres alors il ne dit rien.

- Vous avez apporté ce que je vous ai demandé ?

- Oh, oui ! Tout est prêt à être…

- Allez le chercher. Fit sèchement le président.

Le docteur se tourna vers lui et écarquilla les yeux. Puis il regarda à nouveau les deux autres hommes. Il semblait beaucoup réfléchir et sur le coup, Draco ne pensa pas du tout à lire son esprit pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Enfin, il se décala et partit pratiquement en courant vers le fond de la pièce. Il ouvrit une porte et passa vers une autre.

Le président le regarda faire avec une lueur assez mesquine dans les yeux. Ensuite il soupira, un peu blasé, secouant la tête et se tourna vers les deux hommes. Là, il sourit.

- Ces scientifiques ! Toujours en train de parler !

Harry et Draco se regardèrent, surpris. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'impression que ce scientifique n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce que faisait le président ? Apparemment, il aurait voulu les étudier mais Bioron ne le laisserait pas faire. Etait-ce une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? Il ne pourrait pas le savoir !

- Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Que savez-vous de cet objet qui ne peut être détruit ?

Draco plissa les yeux.

- Qu'il est bien trop gros pour être amené ! Que lui avez-vous dit d'aller chercher ?

- Oh ! Nous l'avons posé sur un brancard volant, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Harry attrapa la main de Draco et le fit reculer. Draco le regarda en haussa un sourcil. En comprenant sa question muette, Harry murmura :

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Allons-nous-en…

Le président, voyant que les deux hommes voulaient partir leva les mains et s'exclama :

- Mais nous avions un accord ! J'ai fait relâcher tous les sorciers !

- Faux ! Vous les avez mis dans des camions dehors. Vous croyez que nous ne l'avions pas senti ?

- C… ce sont des camions qui vont les ramenez chez eux…

- Faux, vous comptiez les remettre.

Piégé, Albert Bioron prit soudainement un regard froid. Puis soudain il sourit.

- Vous êtes moins bêtes que je ne le pensais !

- Et vous apparemment plus qu'il n'y parait en premier regard ! Ragea Harry.

Il eut un brusque coup de vent et un bureau s'envola pour fracasser un tableau plus loin. Bioron se protégea la tête de ses mains et tous ses gardes dégainèrent leur arme et les pointèrent vers les deux intrus. Mais le blond les attrapa toutes et les firent s'envoler. Il les poussa aussi d'un coup et ils allèrent s'écraser sur le mur.

- Partons Draco ! Fit Harry. Nous aurions dû les écouter ! Arrêtons d'être naïf !

Draco hocha la tête et se retourna. Grave erreur ! A ce moment là, le docteur revenait, à la main une étrange arme, une sorte de mélange entre un gros fusil et un revolver. Le pistolet était entièrement blanc et possédait une capsule transparente d'où l'on pouvait voir du liquide coagulant en résider.

Claire fut la seule des quatre à la voir. Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva une main. Mais elle n'eut le temps de rien faire. Déjà, l'homme échevelé s'approcha d'eux et les pointa.

- Allez-y ! S'exclama Albert Bioron.

Tout le monde s'écarta brusquement et le docteur tira ! Un long jet transparent en sortit. Harry réagit en érigeant un bouclier. Cependant le jet liquide traversa facilement le bouclier et le toucha. Immédiatement le jet se solidifia et entoura la partie touchée. Draco écarquilla les yeux et s'écria :

- Harry !

Celui avait la jambe droite et le ventre totalement pris dans une sorte d'eau gelée… Le docteur dévia le puissant jet vers lui et ce fut le même cinéma.

- Dra… murmura Harry.

Claire sortit son arme mais fut rapidement neutralisée par les gardes blanches. Sam était déjà à terre, tenu fermement par deux hommes musclés jusqu'aux dents. Le docteur continua d'asperger de cette substance les deux hommes jusqu'à ce que plus rien ne passe, même pas un orteil. Enfin il lâcha la gâchette, la capsule étant vide.

Albert Bioron les regardait avec ce petit sourire satisfait. Il venait de courir un risque. Le risque que les deux hommes se soient déjà habitué à cette nouvelle sorte de diamants, mais enfin de compte il n'avait pu rien faire contre cela. Maintenant, ils allaient continuer leur voyage à travers le temps. Il ne devait pas se réveiller avant que toutes traces de sorciers disparaissent de leur monde…

- Emmenez-les dans leur chambre, séparez-les et finissez le travail ! Je ne veux plus que vous laissiez quiconque approcher de leur chambre. Mettez des alarmes partout, surtout dans leurs bacs !

- Non ! S'écria Claire, les larmes aux yeux. Relâchez-les ! Ils… Ils sont…

- Claire… gémit Sam à terre.

- La ferme ! S'écria un garde en lui assenant un autre coup de cross dans le visage.

Ce dernier coup assomma Sam qui s'évanouit. Un autre docteur s'approcha de la jeune femme alors qu'elle se débattait comme une folle.

- Non ! NON !

Le docteur sortit une seringue qu'il tapota un peu avant de la planter dans son cou. Immédiatement, elle se calma et ses yeux se fermèrent. Elle s'évanouit à son tour et le garde qui la retenait le souleva pour la poser en sac à patate sur son épaule. Ils attendirent ensuite les ordres du président.

- Amenez-la au Pensionnat. Fit-il à l'adresse de l'agent qui portait Claire.

- Et lui ? Fit un soldat en montrant l'ex-SPCMS.

- Qu'il reste ici. Tirez quelques informations de lui, puis exécutez-le.

- Oui, monsieur !

Les deux résistants furent retirés de la salle. Le Président Bioron suivit les corps cristallisés d'Harry et Draco jusqu'à leur chambre. Grâce à un laser, ils furent séparés et à nouveau replacés dans leurs bacs respectifs. Deux scientifiques avec deux nouvelles armes arrivèrent et remplirent leurs bacs jusqu'à ce que deux rectangles aux parois parfaitement lisses furent formés.

Ensuite, l'un des deux appuya sur un bouton et la machine se mit en route. Elle suréleva les deux bacs pour qu'ils se collent à nouveau contre le mur. Ainsi, la seule chose qui marquait leur évasion était la position de leur corps. Les deux scientifiques sortirent et le Président resta seul devant les deux amants, son air toujours aussi satisfait affiché sur son visage.

- Alors, héros ? Comment cela fait d'être trompé… une seconde fois ? Leur chuchota-t-il sadiquement.

Il avait tout du bourreau qui a fait quelque chose d'affreux mais de totalement complaisant pour lui. Mais soudain, son sourire disparut alors qu'il plissait les yeux. A l'intérieur des coffres diamants rectangulaires, Harry et Draco étaient entourés d'une aura dorée qui se développaient petit à petit. Albert Bioron fronça les sourcils et partit de la pièce. Il interpella un docteur et s'exclama :

- Agrandissez leur cercueil de dix centimètres toutes les deux heures. Si le doré augment encore, agrandissez le de douze par heure !

- Oui, monsieur !

- Bien !

- Monsieur !

Le président se retourna lorsqu'un soldat arriva une fiche à la main.

- Cet homme est un ancien SPCMS. Il a pris sa retraite il y a deux ans et décidé d'avoir un restaurant son nom est Sam Britams.

- Vous avez pu soutirer quoique se soit de lui ?

- Oh non et cela ne risque pas d'arriver, c'est un soldat !

- Bien… alors tuez-le. Et allez faire un tour dans son restaurant. S'il y a des sorciers capturez-les, tuez les traitres et brûlez le restaurant.

- Mais c'est un restaurant, il y aura sûrement des…

Albert Bioron lui lança un regard froid. Le soldat se tendit et le salua rapidement.

- Oui, Monsieur !

Puis il partit en courant. Le président jeta un dernier regard vers la chambre des « héros ».

- C'est toujours moi qui gagne ! Fit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

A sa droite, son secrétaire jusqu'à lors discret fit :

- On vous attend au Pensionnat pour la réunion.

- Allons-y !

* * *

><p>Claire fut conduite dans une grande salle de l'immense bâtiment. Quand les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent, elle se retrouva face à la garde et le président.<p>

- Claire ? Entre, je t'en prie.

La femme ne fit rien alors on la poussa jusqu'à son bureau puis ils l'assirent.

- Alors ? Les geôles du Pensionnat sont-elle…

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de ma gueule et tuez-moi tout de suite. Je ne dirais rien…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il n'y a plus rien à craindre des deux « héros de légende ». Ils sont maintenant sous bonnes gardes ! Et en ce moment même, mes soldats sont en train de détruire la Résistance cloitrée dans le restaurant de… Comment déjà ? Ah oui… Sam Britams.

Claire écarquilla les yeux et soudain baissa la tête. Elle eut un grand choc et son cœur partit à la volée. Alors elle enserra son t-shirt à ce niveau. Dans un tout petit espoir, elle chuchota :

- Qu'avez-vous fait des enfants innocents ?

- Quels enfants ? Fit sadiquement le président. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il n'y avait que des traîtres à éradiquer. Alors ils attendent sagement mon appel pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse ! Et je me disais que tu voudrais peut-être voir ou juste entendre…

- Que voulez-vous ? Je n'ai rien à donné !

Il tapa les poings sur la table, menaçant.

- Je veux que tu me dises où est le reste de la Résistance ! Et alors j'épargnerais tous les non-utilisateurs de K !

- Et les sor… ?

- La ferme ! Les utilisateurs de K mourront comme ils se doivent. Ce n'est pas un marché, c'est une…

Claire détourna brusquement la tête signe qu'elle ne dirait rien. Alors Albert Bioron décrocha avec rage le téléphone et composa le numéro.

- Général Spice.

Claire vit ses larmes glisser sur ses joues.

- Tu ne diras vraiment rien ?

Elle ferma les yeux, la tête haute.

- Désolé mes enfants chuchota-t-elle.

Le président haussa un sourcil puis murmura :

-Tuez-les tous !

A l'appareil, on entendit des coups de feu.

Claire écarquilla brusquement les yeux. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle, vaincue.

- Vous êtes un monstre…

- C'est toi qui n'as pas voulu coopérer !

- Tuez-moi, murmura-t-elle morte.

- Oh non ! Tu vas assister à tout ! Et pleurer et te détruire.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis déjà détruite…

Les coups de feu se stoppèrent.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui, répondit le président en recollant le téléphone à son oreille.

- Le ménage est fait mais nous avons un imprévu.

- Ah ?

- C'est un bébé.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a un bébé qui est impossible à éradiquer. Un bébé sorcier apparemment. Il nous est également impossible de le prendre. Il semble être pris autour d'une sort de bouclier.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ses conneries ?

- Aucun antiK ne passe. Il semble doté d'une force incroyable qui ressemble à la magie des sujets « héros ».

- Vous ne pouvez pas l'apporter ?

- Impossible de le toucher.

- Hum… Je vais dire au scientifique de vous donner un ACI.

- Très bien ! Nous attendons !

Le pour président raccrocha et se leva lentement.

- Quelle est donc cette magie ! Ces hommes sont vraiment impressionnants. Malheureusement vous n'auriez jamais dû les réveiller. Nous avons faillis les perdre ! Heureusement que l'arme à cristallisation instantanée fonctionne toujours sur eux ! Surtout après quelques réglages.

- ACI… Murmura Claire pour elle-même.

Le président eut un sourire, il se rassit lentement et dégrafa un bouton de son veston. Tout d'un coup il avait vraiment chaud. Il resta un instant sans rien dire, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Puis il regarda Claire et son visage si dévasté comme un maître regarderait son élève au moment de lui donner une leçon.

- Elle fut construite spécialement pour eux ! C'est l'une des toutes première arme à allier le côté « K » de ses aliens et notre technologie. Il en a résolu cette arme capable de cristallisé n'importe quel homme, qu'il soit utilisateur de K ou non… Bien sûr nous n'avons jamais eu dans l'idée de l'utiliser sur un humain qui ne serait pas consentant… Nous ne cherchons qu'à les protéger. Une fois que ces deux hommes seront arrivés à leur destination, nous débuterons la mission.

- De quoi… Quelle est cette mission ?

- Diriger le monde !

Claire eut un sourire en coin. Voldemort grâce à sa puissance voulait diriger le monde. Il a été détruit pour cela. S'il croyait qu'Harry et Draco supporterait le fait qu'ils aient été arrachés de leur époque et de leurs proches pour une mission aussi futile que : « Diriger le monde »… Comme il se trompait…

- Vous allez le regretter ! Nous réessayerons ! Toute la résistance à été prévenu le jour même ou nous les avons trouvés. Et maintenant que nous savons qu'ils existent ! Nous arriverons à nouveau à les libérer. Si ce n'est pas moi, ce sera les autres. Ne nous prenez pas à la légère… Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous les croyez. Rien qu'à Londres ! Puis une fois à nouveau libre, les héros seront tellement en colère qu'ils vont vous détruire ! Et cette fois-ci, ils n'hésiteront plus !

De tout son discours, la seule chose qui fit tilter le présidant fut la dernière phrase. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit longuement. Puis après un temps de silence, il s'exclama :

- Tu as raison ! Nous allons procéder à l'effacement de leurs mémoires tout de suite ! Ainsi, même s'ils seront une nouvelle fois libérer, ils ne pourront se souvenir de rien.

- Non ! Fit Claire horrifiée.

Elle ne savait pas qu'elle provoquerait cela mais elle se sentit extrêmement coupable. Comme si elle venait de détruire tout espoir que ce monde change. Mais cependant il lui restait quand même un tout petit espoir. Hermione Granger avait dit, il y a très longtemps que leur amour était encore plus fort que leur propre vie. Elle en était sûre, ils arriveraient à passer outre ce qu'il pourrait leur infliger. Ils s'aimeraient… et continueraient à s'aimer… Et cela les sauvera !

- Garde !

Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et s'approchèrent. Ils se mirent de part et d'autre de la chaise de la jeune femme qui bizarrement souriait avec tristesse. Elle était triste en effet, mais l'espoir restait là. C'est ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui retirer. L'espoir.

Elle pensa soudainement à Sam et cette main qu'il lui avait prise, hier ici même. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait mais n'avait jamais pu le lui renvoyer. Elle n'avait aimé qu'une seule. Ce sorcier qui l'avait éprise… Elle le lui avait dit, elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ici, à la fin de toute chose, la dernière pensée avant de sombrer fut pour lui et toute sa gentillesse. Si elle avait continué à verser des larmes, ce serait pour lui.

Bioron la fixa comme si elle était devenue folle, et cela n'en était pas loin. Il se leva alors et marcha lentement vers la fenêtre. Il regarda loin devant lui, d'abord les nuages, ensuite les grands immeubles blancs. Parfois, il regrettait la couleur mais jamais assez longtemps pour s'en attrister. Ce qu'il faisait été pour le bien de tous les démunis, les humains.

Ces monstres ne devraient pas exister. Ils n'auraient jamais dû exister. Claire n'aurait jamais dû les côtoyer, les apprécier… Se marier avec l'un d'eux. La religion leur faisait encore défaut. Beaucoup était du côté des sorciers, notamment le bouddhisme, les catholiques et les protestants… Et comme il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, pour l'instant, il devait encore patienter.

Il faisait cela pour les humains et Claire avait été une gêne comme tous ceux qui avaient osé aider les sorciers. Il ne devait pas flancher, c'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé d'être président. Un sourire passa sur son visage. Il sauverait son monde de ces monstres, il l'avait juré, il continuerait ainsi.

- Monsieur ?

- Emmenez-la, elle nous est maintenant inutile ! Répondit-il sans même se retourner.

- Que faisons-nous d'elle alors.

Le président hésita un moment regarda encore par la fenêtre. Il faisait ça pour le bien des plus démunis…

- Tuez-là !

Claire ne dit rien. Elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Elle se mit cependant à chuchoter :

- Harry, Draco… Aidez Gabriel, je vous en prie…

* * *

><p>- Marius ? fit la voix brisée du plus petit d'entre eux deux.<p>

- Shhht, Cal, ça va…

Les deux enfants glissèrent longtemps à travers les décombres et les ruines. Marius avait un bras en sang et dans son ventre une blessure par balle. Cal avait réussi avec un bout de son pantalon à arrêter le saignement, mais Marius était plus en plus blême. Il avançait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait mais cela ne changeait rien. Il savait que bientôt… bientôt…

Cal avait les larmes aux bords des yeux. Il portait Marius par l'épaule et n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il allait trouver de l'aide et qu'il allait le sauver. Marius, lui, lui disait de se taire. Alors, à chaque fois qu'il ne sentait plus la respiration du roux contre son cou, il s'affolait et l'interpellait.

- Il faut aller chercher Gabriel ! Chuchota péniblement Marius entre deux fortes respirations.

- Ces monstres…

Cal sentait qu'il allait pleurer. Malgré le bandage, le sang de Marius recommença à couler sur lui. Il s'arrêta deux secondes pour le refaire correctement et une fois fait ils repartirent. Marius restait fort, ce qui aida beaucoup le jeune homme. Cependant… ils passèrent devant un dortoir dévasté. Tous ces enfants… Comment avait-il osé ? Il regardait les corps éparpillés sans vie, parfois couvert de sang. Marius vint pressa son épaules et le fit reculer.

- Viens. Allons chercher Gabriel…

Cal renifla et hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent très lentement avant de rejoindre la salle de restaurant. Ils se cachèrent derrière le mur puis Marius pencha légèrement la tête afin de voir ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce. Il y avait deux gardes et Gabriel toujours dans son berceau, là ou il l'avait laissé. Heureusement, cela avait fonctionné, le sort l'avait protégé.

Marius se mordit brusquement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler. Une douleur affreuse venait de le prendre. Il regarda son corps et sentit ces yeux fatigués se fermer. Il se ressaisit à temps pour ne pas alerter Cal et soudain eut une idée. Il savait qu'il pourrait encore courir. Un tout petit peu. Il se pencha alors sur Cal et chuchota :

- On ne pourra pas passer comme cela. Je vais faire diversion et tu…

- Non, attend ! Attendons le retour d'Harry et de Draco ! Ils vont sûrement… ils vont sûrement…

- On ne sait pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé mais s'ils sont là, c'est que Sam ou Claire a été découvert et donc qu'ils ont été pris. Harry et Draco n'auraient jamais laissé faire une chose pareille ce qui signifie…

- Qu'ils ont été capturés…

- Oui… Nous ne pouvons compter que sur nous.

- Mais tu ne peux pas te sacrifier pour…

- Cal ! Je suis déjà… salement amoché ! Je sais que si je reste ici ou que je m'ne aille c'est du pareil au même. Et je sais que tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi… Prends Gabriel et fuit, D'accord ! C'est la toute dernière chose que je te demande. Passe par les bois et rejoins la ville essaye de rejoindre le Quartier Général d'Eisthem ! Elle t'aidera ! Sauve Gabriel… Car si ce n'est pas les gardes qui le tueront c'est la fin et le froid… Il ne doit pas rester ici !

- Mais et toi ?

Marius hocha négativement la tête.

- Ne te retourne pas ! Je t'en prie !

Cal renifla encore puis hocha douloureusement.

- Allons-y.

Le cœur du petit battait à cent à l'heure quand il s'approcha, en s'accrochant au mur, des deux gardes.

- S'il vous plait… Aidez-moi…

Les deux gardes se retournèrent à vive allure l'arme à la main. Mais au lieu de vouloir l'aider, ils le braquèrent. Marius dégagea au quart de tour. Il prit la sortie de droite et sortit hors de la pièce. Cal le regarda peiner mais il s'en sortait bien. Heureusement, les deux gardes le suivirent. Cal rentra rapidement à son tour et rejoint le berceau de Gabriel. Celui-ci dormait profondément. La bulle autour de lui s'agrandit brusquement avant de briller encore plus fortement.

Cal avança ses mains et réussi à passer sans opposition. Il prit délicatement le bébé pria pour qu'il ne se réveilla pas et ne pleure pas. Cal s'enfuit ensuite passant par des couloirs détruits et des petits passages secret. Il arriva derrière la grande maison et courut aussi vite qu'il put. Mais brusquement il entendit des coups de feu alors il s'arrêta et se retourna.

- Marius…

Les larmes glissèrent enfin sur ses joues. La tristesse l'envahie et il sanglota silencieusement. Dans ses bras le petit renifla, fronça les sourcils puis se détendit avant de se remettre correctement. Cal le regarda faire avec une nouvelle pointe de tristesse énorme.

- Allons-y…

Et il se retourna et partit en courant. Il fallait qu'il sauve Gabriel quitte à donner sa propre vie. Il ne devait pas décevoir son plus vieil ami. Il pensa alors à Harry et Draco. Etait-il vraiment capturé ? Peu importe ! S'il survivait il les retrouverait ! Même si pour cela il devait tout recommencer. Héros de légende… Il y aura toujours de l'espoir tant qu'ils continueront à exister. Aujourd'hui, demain… Ou même dans six cent ans…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	9. Chapter 8: Partir

**Chapitre 8 :** Partir.

* * *

><p><em>Harry se réveilla difficilement. Il était allongé sur un solide très dur qui lui laissa imaginer le pire des scénarios. Pour lui, il allait être l'objet d'une expérience malsaine où ils détruiront son corps en le découpant afin de mieux l'étudier.<em>

_Il tenta de se lever mais sentit qu'il avait des sangles au niveau des poignets, des chevilles. Harry leva sa tête comme pour regarder autour de lui mais il ne voyait strictement rien alors… Il ne faisait que secouer la tête de droite à gauche._

_- Monsieur, si vous faîtes comme votre compagnon, nous serons dans l'obligation de vous attacher un peu plus ! Fit un homme dont Harry n'avait même pas sentit la présence._

_- Il se débat, chuchota calmement Harry en reposant sa tête sur l'oreiller._

_Il pouvait le sentir, Draco était dans une autre chambre tout près de la sienne, peut-être même celle adjacente. Le brun sourit lentement et fit :_

_- Je suis calme, moi… Ce n'est pas la peine…_

_- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ! S'écria l'homme. Garde ! Garde ! Monsieur, arrêté ça tout de suite !_

_- Draco, chuchota-t-il._

_Une dizaine d'homme pénétrèrent dans la salle et un autre s'exclama :_

_- Il se passe la même chose dans l'autre chambre ! C'est impossible !_

_- Tranquillisez-les immédiatement ! Dix milligrammes de diamant liquide ! Vite avant qu'ils ne se déplacent jusqu'au mur ! Par précaution, toi et toi, mettez des sangles au pied du brancard et tirez ! Retenez-le autant que possible. Quand à vous, faîtes la même chose chez l'autre sujet._

_- Oui monsieur !_

_- Si ces deux hommes cherchent à se retrouver à tel point qu'il passe outre l'anti-magie, il faut démarrer l'expérience immédiatement !_

_- Oui monsieur._

_- Apparemment, le premier ministre avait vu juste sur lui. Et dire que c'est les sorciers qui nous ont donné cette information…_

_- Laquelle ? Chuchota Harry._

_Il eut un silence puis :_

_- Que vous possédiez un pouvoir qui surpasserait les entendements._

_- Que comptez-vous faire ? fit-il sur le même ton._

_- Pour l'instant juste vous endormir._

_- Monsieur, les effets commencent. Ils ont arrêtés de bouger. Eviter les brancards à roulette la prochaine fois !_

_- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… Fit l'homme._

_Harry commença lentement à se rendormir. Pas une seconde il pensa à garder son esprit ouvert. Une toute dernière fois il chuchota un « Draco » alors que dans la chambre voisine, celui-ci faisait la même chose avec son nom. Puis ils s'endormir pratiquement en même temps._

* * *

><p>Loin du quartier général totalement détruit et sans vie, quelque chose bougeait dans la cellule des « héros ». Alors que Harry et Draco était encore cristallisé, à l'intérieur des rectangles opaques, leurs corps pulsaient de magie. Harry avait réussi à faire fondre les diamants transparents en les cristallisant en dorée.<p>

Il savait qu'il n'avait que très peu de temps avant que les scientifiques ne reviennent. Il devait faire vite. Quand tout son corps fut libéré d'un centimètre de la paroi, il ouvrit les yeux. Maintenant, il devait faire vite pour une autre chose : cristallisé, son corps n'avait plus besoin de respirer… Réveillé, il sentit le souffle lui manquer.

Il fronça les sourcils et accéléra le processus. Lentement une ouverture de la forme d'un tout petit cercle de diamètre de quelques centimètres seulement s'ouvrit. Ce fut assez pour que l'air rentre et il prit une grande respiration. Ensuite, il étendit son pouvoir sur tout son corps et le diamant s'évapora.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry ne puisse bouger les doigts. D'un coup, une alarme s'enclencha et retentit dans la chambre. Harry, la tête pratiquement hors de sa prison de diamant, érigea un puissant bouclier qui enferma la pièce. Ensuite il explosa le reste de son bloc cristallisée qui lui bloquait les jambes.

Il se laissa glisser au sol, prenant un temps pour laisser son cœur se calmer. Il était transpirant. Pour sortir de là, il avait dû donner beaucoup de puissance. Son corps finit par se calmer même s'il continua de trembler légèrement. C'est alors qu'il entendit que l'on criait et tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Des coups de feu retentirent et le bouclier vacilla. Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ils devaient se dépêcher.

Il releva la tête pour admirer son amant. Il posa la main dessus. Au même instant, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Ensemble, ils joignirent leur magie et firent exploser sa prison. Harry n'avait même pas remarqué le bouton qui permettait la décristallisation. Il avait bien trop à penser. Dehors on fracassait encore la porte.

Harry se jeta sur Draco pour le prendre dans ses bras alors que celui-ci redescendait à terre. Il le supporta le temps qu'il se remette sur ses jambes. Alors qu'il allait mieux, Harry le fit se pencher et l'embrassa presque désespérément.

- Excuse-moi ! S'exclama-t-il par la suite, extrêmement fautif.

Draco sourit. Il l'embrassa à son tour, mais avec beaucoup douceur et de tendresse.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui répondit-il. Nous nous sommes fait avoir tout les deux !

- Heureusement, j'ai placé un bouclier autour de ma tête pour rester conscient ! Tout en ayant un corps endormi.

- Toi aussi ? J'y ai pensé à l'instant même où ils ont commencé à te cristalliser ! Je n'ai cependant pas eu le temps de t'en informer.

Draco sourit.

- Mais tu as été plus fort et rapide que moi sur ce coup-ci !

Harry sourit mais très vite la situation les rattrapa. Le brun sentait ses forces s'amenuisaient, son bouclier n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Qui plus ait, il avait mal au cœur. Il cacha sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus difficile pour que Draco ne se doute de rien. Il se retourna vers la porte et fit tristement :

- Combien de temps sommes nous resté ici ? Où sont Sam et Claire ?

- Allons voir.

- Mais Draco… Il y a des gardes partout !

- Depuis quand cela te gêne ?

- Leurs armes incapacitantes me gênent. Et si…

- Harry, je vais tout faire pour que cela n'arrive pas ! Je vais te protéger ! Excuse-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. J'ai failli… Mais cela n'arrivera plus ! Nous allons retrouver le Tablier et sauvé tout le monde ! D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Oui tu as raison ! Dit-il, déterminé.

Draco sourit, se pencha et l'embrassa encore. Les deux hommes se retournèrent quand la porte éclata. Des jets de l'arme blanche vinrent fracasser le bouclier d'Harry sans parvenir à le traverser. Le blond fronça les sourcils, il regarda Harry puis à nouveau les armes et les hommes.

- Nous sommes resté trop longtemps dans ses diamants. Notre magie s'y est habituée.

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers Harry, avec un grand sourire.

- Tu vois, je t'ai dit que je te protégerais ! Relâche ton bouclier, tu es presque à bout.

En effet, contrairement à ce que le brun pensait, Draco avait bien remarqué qu'Harry n'avait pratiquement plus de force. Son fiancé ôta son bouclier et tout de suite après, Draco fit voler toutes les armes et les détruisit. Les gardes battirent en retraite rapidement et les deux s'avancèrent hors de la pièce.

Arrivé à l'encadrement de la porte, Harry eut une autre pointe de douleur. Il s'accrocha au battant et serra les dents. Draco, alerté, l'attrapa par les épaules.

- Ça va aller, Harry ?

La douleur passa et il se redressa.

- Bien sûr… Je vais même très bien ! Dépêchons-nous d'aller les sauver !

- Harry ! Et si…

- Non ! Nous allons les sauver !

Harry se mit à courir à travers les couloirs.

- Attend, Harry !

Il le suivit rapidement. Son amant passa devant une porte où il s'arrêta brusquement. Il leva la main et la porte s'ouvrit. Derrière il y avait un homme recroquevillé sur lui. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il releva sa tête. Ses yeux étaient humides et il avait le visage défait.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Chuchota-t-il.

Harry sourit et lui tendit sa main vers lui.

- Venez ! Nous vous sortons d'ici.

Le sorcier écarquilla les yeux, surpris et se releva d'un coup.

- C'est vrai ?

Draco hocha la tête. Il s'approcha et puis soudain courut hors de la pièce et se cacha derrière le corps de Draco.

- J'étais en train de mourir. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que…

- C'est bon, ça va aller… Fit Draco un peu surpris par tant de fragilité.

Les sorciers avaient vraiment perdu de leur combativité.

- Allons-nous-en ! S'exclama le blond.

- Ah ! Il y a plusieurs sorciers ici ! S'il vous plait… Allons les sauver !

Harry sourit.

- Très bien ! Conduis-nous vers les différents sorciers.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr mais suivez-moi !

Il les conduit vers une geôle remplie de sorciers. Harry et Draco se débarrassèrent facilement des gardes pendant que le sorcier les libéra. Après quelques chemins dans le grand bâtiment, les deux amants plus le premier sorcier retrouvèrent pratiquement tous les sorciers prisonniers. A chaque fois, ils étaient fortement gardés mais les « héros de légende » firent le ménage. Enfin ils arrivèrent vers la grande porte qu'ils firent éclater.

- Partez ! Cria Harry et tous les sorciers s'en allèrent un à un.

Le tout premier qu'ils avaient sauvés vint vers eux et se pencha brusquement.

- Merci ! Merci énormément !

Draco posa sa main sur son épaule et l'autre releva la tête, rougissant. Le blond esquissa un petit sourire, qui se voulait rassurant et sincère. Un de ceux qu'Harry lui avait appris. Cependant ce dernier fronça brusquement les sourcils.

- Bonne chance !

- M-merci ! Balbutia-t-il.

Draco sourit encore et hocha la tête.

- Va !

Alors que l'homme s'enfuyait, Draco releva la tête vers Harry qui haussa un sourcil. Il avait toujours son air boudeur et mécontent comme si Draco avait fait une bêtise sans le faire exprès. Et apparemment c'était le cas !

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu te mets à draguer d'autre type devant moi !

Harry haussa la tête et croisa les bras. Draco rit distraitement en passant une main dans sa chevelure. Il savait très bien qu'Harry n'était pas sérieux, ou espérait. Cela ne lui traversait même pas l'esprit de voir quelqu'un d'autre le toucher ou toucher quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mon amour, tu sais très bien que jamais je n'oserais…

- Non, laisse tomber… Je te boude !

- Harry ! Rit Draco en le prenant par la taille et déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Le brun sourit un peu, puis il l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa vivement. Il caressa sa joue lentement. Enfin ils se lâchèrent et le brun regarda un peu autour de lui, rapidement le grand hall pratiquement dévasté de toute présence. La réalité lui revient dans la tête, comme une fatalité qu'il essayait d'éviter de voir, Harry se rappela d'une idée qui l'avait traversé.

- Ou sont-ils ? Fit-il en parlant de Claire et Sam qu'il n'avait pas trouvé.

- Le Pensionnat ! Allons là-bas ! Ils doivent sûrement y être. Ou du moins, peut-être y aura-t-il Albert Bioron. Il nous dira où ils sont. Nous l'y forcerons !

- Oui !

Harry et Draco se prirent la main et ils transplanèrent devant l'immense bâtiment blanc. Harry courut vers le Pensionnat et ouvrit la porte. Et là ils restèrent bloqués. Ils furent accueillis pas une centaines de soldats blancs positionnés à genoux, l'arme pointée sur eux. Tout en haut des escaliers de marbre, Albert Bioron était là, un sourire aux lèvres, entouré de sa clique habituelle.

- Ça suffit ! S'exclama-t-il brusquement. Vous causez bien trop de problème ! Vous croyez franchement que nous ne saurions pas sur votre évasion. Vous êtes sur surveillance vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous…

- Silence ! Siffla Harry. Fermez-là maintenant ! Nous voulons Sam et Claire !

- Et le Tablier ! S'exclama Draco.

- Le Tablier est sous bonne garde !

Draco fronça les sourcils et décida d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il ouvrit son esprit et utilisa un peu de légilimencie sur le président. Puis il murmura à Harry :

- Il est dans un bâtiment nommé Prison !

Albert Bioron fronça les sourcils avant de frapper des poings la borne de sécurité.

- Cessez de lire dans mes pensées !

Soudain Draco écarquilla les yeux puis il les baissa au sol. Il prit la main d'Harry qui se mit à trembler. Il ressentit énormément la tristesse de son amant et la sienne n'en fut que plus forte.

- Draco ? Fit-il pratiquement aux bords des larmes.

- Excuse-moi Harry, nous sommes arrivés trop tard pour eux. Mais Gabriel est toujours en vie ! Allons le chercher.

Le brun hocha désespérément la tête.

- Attendez, s'écria le président. Vous allez…

Brusquement, il se tut. Du moins ses lèvres continuèrent de bouger mais aucun son n'en ressortait. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa gorge sans comprendre et tomba à terre, à genoux.

- Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions le Tablier, vous ne pourrez plus jamais donner d'ordre ! fit durement Harry, la voix si grave qu'il faisait presque peur à tout ceux qui était présent.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul coup et commencèrent à marcher vers la sortie. Le plus haut gradé de la salle, le général, leva son arme vers eux.

- Monsieur ! Que faisons-nous, s'écria-t-il.

Mais Bioron continuait de faire le poisson. Cela se voyait, il hurlait mais rien n'était entendu. Le général finit par se retourner et s'exclamer.

- Tirez !

Mais au moment même où les soldats appuyèrent sur leurs gâchettes, les deux héros transplanèrent. Le général releva son arme et courut vers le président.

- Monsieur Bioron !

Le muet avait cessé de tenter de parler, ses yeux pouvaient tuer du regard tant la rage se lisait dedans. Il se releva et fit signe à son assistant qui arriva sur le champ.

- Monsieur ?

Il lui arracha son bloc note électromagnétique des mains et son stylo. Il griffonna rageusement quelque chose dessus avant d'arracher les feuilles et la balancer sur le torse du Général. Puis il recommença et la jeta à la figure de son assistant. Enfin, il fit demi-tour et partit.

Pendant ce temps, le général lisait le mot : « Retrouvez-les et tuer tous ceux qui oseront les aider ! Puis capturez-les… MORTS OU VIFS. » Le général écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête vers la porte que le président venait de traverser.

- Mais…

Le général se retourna vers ses soldats et s'exclama.

- Allons-y !

* * *

><p>Harry et Draco avait transplané devant le bar de Sam. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux face au désastre et aux ruines encore fumantes. Puis Harry se cacha brusquement la tête dans le cou de son amant et Draco ferma les yeux. Il sentit les larmes de son fiancé sur sa peau mais il pouvait totalement comprendre. Encore une fois, ils arrivaient trop tard. Les choses passaient et eux étaient toujours derrière. Ils ne devraient pas tant s'en vouloir. Ils n'étaient pas tous puissants. Mais tout de même…<p>

- Encore une horreur à laquelle nous devons faire face… chuchota Harry alors que ses larmes perlaient au fond de ses yeux.

- Harry… Fit Draco sur le même ton en caressant le haut de son crâne.

Le brun se dégagea d'un geste et se releva. Il prit la main de son amant et le tira vers l'avant.

- Partons, Draco ! Gabriel n'est pas là !

- Je sais, je sens sa présence. Suivons là.

Harry plissa les yeux. Cachés plus loin, il sentait quelques soldats qui attendaient pour agir. Je vais nous occulter, fit Harry.

- N'oublie pas de cacher ta magie sinon cela ne servirait à rien. Ils arriveront à nous suivre.

- Hum… Je vais le faire ! Mais ce n'est pas sûr que cela marche. Je vais juste diminuer son éclat… ou du moins je vais essayer.

Bientôt, on ne pouvait plus ni les voir ni les sentir. Harry et Draco suivirent l'aura de Gabriel. Harry regarda que personne ne les suivait puis quand ils furent très loin, ils se mirent à courir vers le passage que Cal avait pris.

- Il est rapide, fit Harry en continuant de courir. Je ne sais pas qui l'a pris mais il est rapide. Il a moins de deux heures d'avance. Soit il a réussi à rejoindre la Résistance, soit il s'est enfoncé dans cette étrange foret.

- Je me demande pourquoi les Londoniens ont laissé pousser les arbres à l'intérieur de la ville. Nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais mais c'est quand même étonnant…

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à un embranchement et deux chemins se posèrent devant eux. Harry se concentra alors il sentit son aura tourner à droite, vers la forêt.

- Pourquoi a-t-il pris par là ? S'exclama Draco.

Ils coururent encore plus vite et Harry, un peu essoufflé chuchota :

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un balai !

- Heureusement que nous avons pris des cours de survie avec l'Ordre du Phénix ! Sinon, jamais je n'aurais tenu autant de temps en courant !

Harry sourit cependant il resta concentré sur leur objectif, suivre la piste et trouver Gabriel. Il ne savait cependant toujours pas qui l'avait pris. C'est juste un peu avant qu'ils arrivent qu'il reconnu l'odeur de Cal. Et à voir la tête de Draco, il sut que lui aussi avait remarqué qu'il s'agissait du petit roux, descendant de Ron et Hermione Weasley… Harry se demanda tout de même pourquoi il avait fui de ce côté. Etait-il trop loin de la ville ? Avait-il pris un raccourci ? Il ne pouvait le savoir.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent en plein cœur de la forêt. Il y avait encore beaucoup d'arbre mais ils semblaient beaucoup moins rapproché les uns des autres. Harry plissa les yeux et vit au loin des formes. De là, il ne put voir si elles étaient hostile ou non.

- Draco regarde, il y a quelque chose là bas ! Fit-il doucement.

Son amant hocha la tête, il les avait vu lui aussi. Ils ralentirent et se cachèrent un arbre. Maintenant ils pouvaient bien voir. Devant eux un peu plus loin, trois hommes se tenaient debout dévisageant quelque chose à terre. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il se jeta rapidement sur les trois soldats et en stupéfixia deux avant qu'ils n'eurent le temps de réaliser.

Le troisième tira une salve de balles avant de se réfugier derrière un arbre. Draco se joignit au combat en faisant le tour. Les balles que le soldat tirait ne leur faisaient strictement rien. Apeuré, il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il essaya de s'enfuir en vain car Draco l'immobilisa rapidement. Harry, lui, regardait avec peine ce qu'il avait reconnu. Le corps de Cal allongé sur le dos. Harry s'effondra à ses côtés et de ses mains tremblantes pris la sienne. Mais Draco la retira d'un geste.

- Harry… Il est trop tard.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Encore… Chuchota-t-il.

Draco plissa les yeux. Il avait peur qu'Harry ne retombe de là où il avait réussi à l'en sortir. Il ne fallait pas qu'il le laisse se morfondre ainsi. Il prit délicatement Gabriel qui dormait profondément entre ses bras et le lui donna. Harry se calma peu à peu en sentant l'enfant refermer ses poings sur son t-shirt. Draco s'occupa du corps de Cal en l'enterrant. Il construisit une tombe en cristal puis prit Harry par les épaules. Il l'aida à se relever et fit demi-tour.

- Allons-y…

- Pour allez où ? S'exclama brusquement Harry. Partout où je vais, je ne cause que la souffrance et la mort ! Je suis…

- Harry !

Le brun écarquilla les yeux et prit un regard triste. Il baissa la tête, comme pris en faute. Il savait très bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi avec son amant. Ce n'est pas juste pour lui avec tout ce qu'il avait fait pour le sortir de sa dépression.

- Excuse-moi…

- Viens !

Il prit brutalement sa main dans la sienne et le brusqua en le tirant vers la sortie de la forêt.

- Pourquoi Cal n'est pas allé vers la ville ?

- Il ne voulait pas amener les soldats à la Résistance…

- Quoi ?

- S'il est parti par là c'est qu'il savait où il allait… Vers un autre quartier général de la Résistance, sûrement. Mais en voyant les soldats derrière lui, il s'est dit qu'il ne pouvait pas les mener là-bas ! Alors il s'est enfoncé dans la forêt.

Draco sourit

- C'était un bon gars ! Il a donné sa vie pour les autres…

- Draco, chuchota Harry. Je veux que tout cela finisse. J'en ai assez… Quand cela cessera-t-il ?

- Bientôt mon ange… Bientôt, je te le jure…

- On ne peut pas retourner là-bas ! Fit-il brusquement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'as rien remarqué ? Le gouvernement tue toutes les personnes qui nous aident, il ne cherche même pas à savoir ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à faire du mal à ses gens.

- Mais Harry avec le Tablier…

- Peu importe… Ma souffrance à moi reste là !

Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il venait de dire une bêtise puis secoua la tête, défaitiste.

- Désolé d'être si égoïste… encore…

Harry baissa la tête vers le petit bébé et prit sa toute petite main dans la sienne et caressa son visage endormi.

- Pauvre enfant.

Draco soupira. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure. Il se tourna vers la forêt puis regarda à nouveau Harry.

- Où va-t-on alors ?

- Je ne sais pas peut-être à la Prison directement ? Répondit-il sans même le regarder, en reprenant sa marche.

- On doit d'abord se reposer, Harry. Fit le blond en le suivant. Moi je suis mort de fatigue et je sais très que tu n'es pas mieux.

- C'est vrai… Sortir de ses cristaux m'a complètement vidé.

- Je ne crois pas que l'on pourra résister à une nouvelle attaque de cette arme. Il faudrait qu'on se faufile à l'intérieur sans que l'on soit repéré.

- Draco ? Et si cela ne marchait pas !

- Harry… Si cela ne marche pas alors le monde n'existerait pas !

Harry resta sceptique tout de même. Il savait que le Tablier fonctionnait éternellement mais seul Voldemort avait réussi à le faire fonctionner et cela ne l'avait pas réussi ! Son amour et lui arriveraient-ils mieux ? Il en doutait mais il fallait qu'il test de toute manière. Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se retourna vers Draco. Il sourit et tendit la main vers lui.

- Je sais où on va dormir sans que l'on nous retrouve. Viens…

Draco sourit et l'enserra dans ses bras, Harry posa sa tête sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux et transplana.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla, calé contre le torse de son amour. Son odeur l'apaisait énormément. Il sentit aussi une toute autre odeur. Celle du bébé endormi entre eux. Celui-ci, sentant Harry bouger, se mit à remuer et se contracta. Harry vit arriver les pleurs alors il se leva et le prit dans ses bras.<p>

- Shht, ne pleure pas, petit homme.

Il regarda Draco qui dormait encore, le pauvre devait être épuisé. Le bébé se calma quelques secondes sentant l'aura bienfaitrice d'Harry. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus et scruta le visage d'Harry. Puis soudain il reprit un visage triste et éclata en sanglot, le brun ne put rien faire. L'enfant pleura un bon moment. Harry s'éloigna de Draco pour qu'il n'entende pas.

Il passa lentement devant les murs et les ruines pleines de mousses d'arbre. Il arriva vers le grand espace détruit où se trouvait autrefois la Grande Salle et où il ne restait maintenant que les quatre tables de Poudlard. Harry retourna dans les limbes de ses pensées durant un court instant mais Gabriel le ramena rapidement sur Terre alors qu'il pleurait un peu plus fort.

- Shht… ça… ça va aller… Je suis là !

- Il a peut-être faim ? Dit la voix pâteuse de Draco.

Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit. Celui-ci se frotta les yeux et sourit.

- Quoique que tu dises nous devons retourner dans le centre ville de Londres, je ne sais pas à quand remonte son dernier repas mais il ne doit pas rester comme cela !

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur.

- Si tu as si peur nous pouvons toujours…

- Nous déguiser ? Draco, on nous repère grâce à notre magie ! On peut peut-être légèrement l'estomper comme hier, mais on ne peut pas la cacher.

Le blond se mordit la lèvre.

- Tant pis… Nous ne resterons pas assez longtemps au même endroit. On trouve de quoi le nourrir et on s'en va.

- Très bien ! Faisons vite alors, avant qu'il ne commence à avoir mal !

Draco hocha la tête et s'étira longuement.

- Dormir par terre c'est dur… Heureusement qu'il y avait cette mousse pour adoucir parce que sinon j'aurais le dos en miettes !

- Arrête de te plaindre, amour !

- Eh ! Toi tu as dormi sur moi. Et je sais que je suis très confortable parce que je suis parfait en tout point !

- Frimeur !

- Non, Serpentard !

Harry rit légèrement Draco s'avança jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais qu'à l'instant même où on va transplaner nous serons repérable.

- Oui, mais nous allons faire vite !

Draco transplana et ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle en plein cœur de Londres Harry fronça les sourcils puis il fit :

- Ah !

Il usa un peu de magie et transforma leurs habits coloré en habits blancs.

- On peut mieux passer inaperçu comme cela.

Il remplaça la serviette du bébé dans laquelle il était emmitouflé par une grenouillère blanche qui lui alla comme un gant.

- Voilà mon petit bébé.

L'enfant mal à l'aise par la faim fit une grimace avant de pleurer petit à petit.

- Outch, fit Draco allons vite lui chercher à manger !

Harry hocha la tête et ils avancèrent vers la lumière, ils tombèrent sur une rue ronde plutôt vaste, bondée de monde qui leur passait devant à toute vitesse. Certains ne les voyaient pas. D'autre se tournait à leur vue. Harry repéra une petite boutique et ils se dépêchèrent d'y aller. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Et écarquillèrent les yeux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de vendeur. Mais sur plusieurs mètres, il y avait comme deux longs réfrigérateur où les gens appuyaient sur des boutons, payaient et recevaient leurs courses. Harry regarda Draco en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Draco se grattait la tête comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était embarrassé ou qu'il réfléchissait. Puis il fit :

- Vive les joies du futur !

- Tu crois que si on demande à quelqu'un de nous aider, on peut…

- Excusez-moi messieurs ?

Harry se retourna et tomba sur une jeune femme très jolie, avec un regard pétillant et un sourire mignon. Elle replaça ses longs cheveux rouges en arrière. Elle portait une longue robe blanche sans manches et des lunettes sur le nez.

- Vous ne devriez pas être ici !

Harry haussa un sourcil avant de murmurer :

- Oui, nous savons mais le petit Gabriel a faim !

Il montra le bébé avant de chuchoter.

- Vous pouvez peut-être nous aider ?

La femme sourit et hocha la tête.

- Allez attendre dehors j'arrive.

Draco et Harry s'échangèrent un regard. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Draco hocha la tête et ils sortirent. De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ils allèrent s'installer sur un banc blanc où Draco prit Gabriel dans ses bras. Harry put se reposer quelques minutes il s'étala sur le banc en soupirant et s'étirant. Draco fit le tour du banc en secouant légèrement le petit. Mais rien à faire celui-ci continué de pleurer abondement.

- Ça va aller petit bébé ! Chuchota Draco.

Ils ne se préoccupèrent même pas des regards que l'ont posés sur eux mais ils savaient que maintenant ils avaient très peu de temps avant l'arrivée des services de l'ordre. Peut-être même qu'Albert Bioron leur fera l'honneur de se joindre à eux. Du moins, juste pour récupérer sa voix. Harry ne risquait pas d'ôter le sort d'ici tôt. C'était sa punition pour avoir trop parler…

Trois minutes après, la jolie femme revint dans ses mains un sac plastique blanc. Harry se releva et elle lui tendit le sac.

- Tenez.

- Merci mais…

- Je sais… Vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous ai aidé.

- En effet. Fit Draco en prenant le sac.

A l'intérieur il y avait de la poudre de lait, un biberon, de l'eau… Il s'assit sur le banc et Harry prit le bébé pendant qu'il faisait le biberon.

- Eh bien… Vous êtes sorcier, n'est-ce pas.

Harry sourit.

- Comment le savez-vous ? Fit-il ironique.

- On sent facilement votre aura et votre dos est parsemé de doré… De plus je suis une nouvelle souche… Alors je sens beaucoup plus.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

- Félicitation… sourit Harry.

- Mais le regard de la femme se fit triste.

- Je n'ai pas… chuchota-t-elle.

Draco compris.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.

- Si vous avez un bébé, il naitra tranquillement…

- Impossible…

- Bien sûr que si ! Nous allons procéder à quelques réglages…

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Harry ? Tiens.

Le brun prit le biberon tiède et se rassit sur le banc. A peine la tétine à la bouche, Gabriel but goulument le liquide. Harry sourit. Il avait vraiment faim. La jeune femme les regarda intensément. Elle réfléchissait. Se pourrait-il qu'il s'agissait bien des deux « héros ». C'est ce qu'elle s'était dit à l'instant même où elle les avait vu. C'était eux. Mais bien sûr, elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre. Alors, elle murmura :

- J'ai entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela.

- Quoi ? fit Draco en se levant.

- Cela parlait de deux hommes, un blond et un brun, d'une puissance inimaginable, qui viendraient un jour à Londres pour détruire le gouvernement et sauver les sorciers.

- Oui… c'est nous !

- Draco ! Rit Harry. Et l'humilité dans tout ça ?

Le blond rit.

- Nous nous apprêtons à y aller d'ailleurs !

Un silence s'installa alors qu'Harry finissait de nourrir Gabriel. Le blond les regarda tous les deux avec un tout petit sourire en coin de bouche. Dieu qu'il trouvait son amant beau comme cela. La paternité lui allait comme un gant. Et Gabriel… C'était vraiment un très beau bébé, aussi fragile et mignon que sa mère. Il regarda le petit scintillement autour de son corps qui continuerait de briller tant qu'il serait entouré de diamant. Cela le protégerait de tout… Draco eut alors une idée puis il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit à quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé du tout.

- Harry, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

- Hum ?

Il releva un regard interrogatif vers lui et sourit.

- Quoi donc ?

- La prière que j'ai offerte à Gabriel va le protéger de tout.

- Oui… je sais ! De tout ce qui peu lui faire du mal.

Harry fronça les sourcils en commençant à comprendre où le brun voulait en venir. Il regarda le petit qui de ses grands yeux bleus magnifiques balayait tout l'espace.

- Tu crois que…

- Même ça !

- Il y a des chances !

- De quoi parlez-vous ? fit la femme.

- Excuse-nous, dit rapidement Draco en lui prenant la main. Nous devons y aller. Merci pour tout !

Harry se releva et lui demanda :

- Juste avant de vous quitter, vous seriez où est la Prison !

- Oui, elle a été construite après la destruction du château sorcier nommé « Azkaban »

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

- C'est impossible ! Les moldus ne peuvent y accéder.

- Un immense pont est maintenant son seul point d'accès !

Draco hocha la tête puis fit à Harry.

- Tu es déjà allé à Azkaban ?

- Moi ? Non jamais et toi ?

- Oui… Pour mon père.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Merci mademoiselle. Au revoir…

Harry et Draco se prirent par la main et transplanèrent. Draco les avait emmenés au point de départ de la cité d'Azkaban. Apparemment, il y avait derrière eux un grand barrage qu'il avait loupé de peu. Un peu plus et ils étaient repérés. Tout avait changé. Alors qu'avant la mer fracassait ses vagues sur la côte, maintenant un grand pont fait de métal et d'acier blanc se dressait devant eux. Discrètement, les deux hommes se mirent à marcher vers le bâtiment que, d'au loin, il ne voyait à peine.

Plus il se rapprochait de l'endroit, plus une grande brume s'épaississait autour d'eux. Draco s'avait pourquoi. Il s'eut qu'ils étaient au bon endroit à cause de cela. Et il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt ! Tout cela ne se serait pas passé comme ça s'il y avait pensé ! En vrai, le Tablier exerçait autour de lui une immense brume épaisse. C'était le seul moyen de protection qu'il avait. Draco en avait étudié les particularités après qu'ils avaient appris que Voldemort l'avait trouvé et comptait l'utiliser.

Dans les bras d'Harry, Gabriel se mit à gigoter et à attraper le vêtement du brun qui était passé du blanc au doré comme celui de Draco. Ce dernier redescendit sur terre et baissa la tête vers lui. De sa main libre, il passa un doigt sur sa joue que le bébé s'empressa d'attraper et de jouer avec.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda Draco.

- A mon avis, il va mieux ! Du moins, il est d'humeur plus joyeuse ! Je crois bien que notre prochaine gêne ne sera pas sa nourriture.

Le blond rit. Harry le regarda longuement avant de prendre un air triste.

- Tu penses franchement qu'il ne s'effacera pas ? Chuchota-t-il comme s'il était pris en faute.

- Il y a des chances.

- Comment allons-nous faire alors ?

- Et si nous le donnions ?

- A qui ?

- A nous !

Harry sourit.

- Oui tu as raison. Avec le Tablier se serait facile… Faut-il qu'on arrive à le trouver !

- Ah ! Rit Draco. Le Sablier du Temps ne passe pas inaperçu ! Il est immense ! Nous n'aurons qu'à trouver la plus grande salle du bâtiment, rien de plus facile !

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et levèrent leur regard stupéfait, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit…

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_


	10. Chapter 9: La source de la magie

_**Désolée du retard!**_

_**Bon, voila c'est le dernier chapitrem j'espere que cela vous a plu. Je suis un peu décue par le manque de reviews, mais bon cela n'est pas grave.  
><strong>_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : <strong>La source de la magie.

L'endroit était bien plus grand que jadis le fut Azkaban. Entièrement blanc, comme à l'habitude dans ce monde détestable, l'immeuble de loin ne se voyait pas à cause de la brume. Désormais il pouvait distinguer les grandes différentes tours qui constituaient la Prison. Harry soupira :

- On ne va jamais le trouver !

- Si !

- Et comment fait-on ? On toque à la porte et on demande notre chemin à quelqu'un ? « Bonjour monsieur ! Nous sommes sorciers ! Nous sommes là pour détruire tout ce que vous êtes en changeant le cours du temps ! Donc vous pouvez nous indiquer la route pour aboutir à nos fins ? »

- Chéri… Je crois te l'avoir souvent dit : L'ironie ne te va pas du tout ! Mais laisse faire un pro alors on pourrait…

- Mon amour…

- C'est bon, c'est bon je me tais ! Tu as une meilleure idée ?

- Eh ! Je viens d'en proposer une ! A toi ! Et sans ironie !

- Ton idée était nulle !

- Oui mais j'en ai eu une !

- Oh !

Alors qu'ils discutaient encore, trois hommes étaient arrivés en courant tout de blanc vêtu, l'arme à la main. Harry et Draco arrêtèrent de parler et sourirent. Finalement, il n'aurait peut-être pas à trouver une idée.

- Qui êtes-vous ! Cria un alors qu'il les encerclait.

- Draco Malfoy ! Pour vous servir !

- On a été invité par le Président Albert Bioron. On doit le rejoindre près du Tablier.

- Votre passe ?

- Un passe ? fit Harry. Il ne nous a pas donné de passe !

- Comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'à là !

- Euh… A pied…

L'agent parla brusquement dans son oreillette micro.

- Messieurs… J'ai deux individus suspects portant un bébé tout près de la porte. Oui ! Très bien ! Avancez !

- Oui, oui… Pas besoin d'hurler. Tu vois, chuchota Draco. Ça marche de demander son chemin !

- Draco, soupira Harry. Bon trouvons le Tablier ! Une fois cela fait, on les neutralisera.

Ils pénétrèrent l'immense bâtiment guidés par les trois agents. Le seul qui avait parlé essaya de leur soutirer d'autre information mais rien n'y fit, les deux amants ne dirent rien. Soudain Draco se stoppa.

- Harry !

Le brun le regarda et s'arrêta :

- Quoi ?

- Regarde !

- Eh ! fit le garde. Dépêchez-vous de…

- Chut ! Scanda Draco en le faisant taire.

Immédiatement, l'agent fit le poisson puis il brandit son arme vers Draco et tira. Harry arrêta la balle et poussa l'agent qui alla s'écraser sur le mur. Les deux autres agents n'eurent rien le temps de faire Draco les paralysa.

- Viens.

- Qu'as-tu vu ?

Le blond marcha lentement jusqu'à une salle adjacente. Là, posé sur un promontoire, un immense sablier y trônait. Ces cercles étaient en or et des fils entortillés comme des serpents pendouillés le long du verre. Le sable tournoyait comme si une rafale de vent prenait juste l'intérieur. C'était le Tablier…

- Nous l'avons trouvé… fit Harry.

- Bon…

Draco tourna tout autour de lui avec rapidité, dévisagea chaque particule de l'objet.

- Comment cela fonctionne ?

- Si Voldemort a réussi, nous le pouvons aussi. Mais il n'y a pas ni de mode d'emploi, ni de boutons. Comment faire ?

- Harry… Depuis quand les sorciers ont besoin de boutons !

- Par magie ?

Le blond soupira de sa naïveté.

- Roooh… ça va, bouda-t-il et Draco rit. Il n'y a pas de formules, je veux dire ! Ça marche peut-être comme pour le retourneur de temps d'Hermione !

- Hermione a un retourneur de temps ?

- Avait. Elle l'a rendu en fin de troisième année.

- Tu crois ? Mais… Dur à tourner non !

Harry rit.

- Oui c'est vrai…

- Surtout, tu imagines le nombre de tour !

Draco éclata de rire. Harry regarda autour de lui et sentit approcher des moldus. Ils étaient encore loin mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils trainent trop. Le blond redevint sérieux et réfléchis encore. Puis enfin, il trouva :

- Regarde ! Je crois que… Attends !

Il se mit à léviter légèrement et monta jusqu'au sommet du Tablier.

- Tu veux qu'on se mette dedans ! Rit Harry.

- Bah… Peut-être… S'il le faut !

Le blond tira brusquement puis voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet, redescendit. Il éleva sa main et fronça les sourcils. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, Harry l'aida et très peu de temps après le bouchon céda !

- Vingt-et-un juin deux milles trois. Penses à ce jour !

- C'est…

- Oui…

Harry ferma les yeux et Draco en fit autant. Ils se prirent par la main. Le sable se mit brusquement à tournoyer autour d'eux et ils ressentirent un brusque haut-le-cœur. Ils eurent cette sensation que tous les drogués ont après leur dose. Ils ne ressentirent plus leurs corps pendant un bref instant et leur esprit fut emporté.

Et puis soudain tout s'arrêta, Harry ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vu fut les particules qui regagnaient tranquillement le Tablier celui-ci de lui-même sans l'aide de quiconque se referma.

Puis il regarda autour de lui. Il semblait être dans une sorte de grotte très peu éclairée. Harry eut un frisson mais son amant le rassura d'une pression sur la main. Il fit un mouvement de main et une lumière s'éclaira juste à ses côtés. Il s'assura ensuite que le petit bébé dans ses bras soit en un seul morceau. Quand cela fut fait, il se tourna vers Draco qui semblait chercher une sortie.

- Viens, cela doit-être par là…

- Attend, Draco. Nous ne savons pas du tout où nous nous situons ! Peut-être sommes nous au cœur de la forteresse de Voldemort ! Nous ne devrions pas sortir ! Il vaudrait mieux que nous transplanions directement chez nous !

Draco hocha la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Tu as parfaitement raison. Allons-y !

Harry sourit et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent devant leur appartement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de voir son sourire s'agrandir. Cela faisait tellement du bien de revoir leur appartement ! Draco en voyant son sourire si heureux le prit par les épaules et le serra contre lui. Il s'avança ensuite et tapa le code. Ils pénètrent l'endroit et montèrent les escaliers. Les deux hommes retirèrent ensuite la protection et entrèrent.

- Enfin chez soi, soupira Harry, heureux comme jamais.

Draco soupira légèrement déçu. C'est vrai que lui aussi cela lui faisait du bien de revenir. Il n'avait pas senti ce manque alors qu'ils tentaient de rester en vie. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient ici, dans cet appartement qu'ils avaient partagé pendant quatre ans après la fin de leur étude, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redevenir nostalgique à cette idée. Il dit d'une voix basse et triste :

- Cependant nous ne pouvons pas rester. Si j'ai bien compris en ce moment même, la guerre est finie, Voldemort est mort et nous venons tout juste de nous faire capturer.

- Oui, mais si nous changeons le cours du temps, nous reviendrons ici… Cela devrait suffire comme temps d'attente pour lui.

Harry berça à nouveau Gabriel et le souleva pour apposer un baiser sur son front. Puis Draco le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à son tour. Il le posa sur le canapé, de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse pas tomber. L'enfant sentit la proximité qu'il avait établie avec ses deux hommes s'éteindre peu à peu et il se mit à sangloter. Harry le regarda avec peine mais Draco l'obligea à sortir en le tirant par le bras.

Ils rétablirent la protection et s'en furent. Harry se retourna et regarda son appartement. Il savait que tout était fini maintenant, pour eux… Mais il sourit tout de même.

- A très vite, petit Gabriel.

Draco transplana et ils se retrouvèrent au même endroit qu'à l'instant.

- Bon et maintenant qu'est-ce que l'on fait ?

- Le docteur… Là… Billy Weast. Tu te souviens quand il a sorti la carte, il a montré l'île où l'homme s'est échoué !

- Oui et bien ?

- J'ai vu où c'était, je pourrais nous y amener mais il faudra prendre quelque chose pour y aller parce que je ne peux pas nous faire transplaner jusque là-bas c'est bien trop loin. De plus, il ne nous a pas dit la date exacte où le diamant a été trouvé…

- Oui, il a juste dit : « Quelques mois après ». Il faudrait remonter minimum sept à huit mois…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Non… Mais… On verra bien…

- Que va-t-on faire pendant tout ce temps.

- Je ne crois pas que nous aurons à attendre longtemps. Ce n'est pas très précis. Mais avec un peu de chance…

- Allons-y Draco ! Si ce n'est pas assez nous remonterons encore un peu.

- Oui !

Ils se tinrent la main et ils réitérèrent l'expérience. Une fois de plus, le Tablier s'activa et les ramenèrent beaucoup plus tôt dans le temps. Ils revinrent quelques mois auparavant, toujours dans la même grotte. Draco transplana immédiatement. Il le fit trois fois avant de sentir la fatigue le prendre. Son amant aussi la sentit et le retint d'une main sur le ventre.

- Ça va, mon amour ?

- Oui… Ne t'inquiètes pas ! A partir de là, je ne sais pas du tout où allez précisément pour transplaner.

Harry regarda tout autour de lui. Il était au beau milieu d'une foule de gens. Le brun se blottit un peu plus contre son amant, surpris.

- Ou est-on ?

- Près de l'île. Comment pourrait-on y aller ?

- En bateau ou en balai ?

- Eh bien… L'île est censée se trouver à un endroit que personne n'a encore trouvé. Donc conduit en bateau cela n'est pas possible ! Nous devrions faire le chemin tous seuls. On loue un bateau ? Tu sais… conduire un bateau ?

Harry rit, il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de là où ils étaient, les gens allaient et venaient et certains les regardaient car deux hommes se tenant ainsi au beau milieu de la foule sans bouger, c'était très peu courant. Alors le brun prit sa main et ils avancèrent lentement sans même savoir où ils allaient.

- Peut-être devrions-nous demander notre chemin !

- Oui c'est une bonne idée. Excusez-moi ! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'un passant.

C'était une vielle dame, d'une couleur crème sur la peau, dans une robe d'été coloré. Harry se rendit compte alors à quel point toutes ses couleurs lui avait aussi énormément manqué. Vivre dans tout ce blanc était impossible, ou du moins, il ne fallait pas que cela arrive ! Ils devaient absolument empêcher cela. La vielle dame les regarda tout d'abord surprise puis elle sourit et dit :

- Oui ?

- Pouvez-vous nous indiquez le chemin vers le port le plus proche ? Demanda Draco rapidement.

La dame sembla réfléchir un moment comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Les deux amants se rappelèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient plus en Angleterre. Heureusement ils étaient tombés sur une personne qui semblait comprendre à peu près ce qu'il voulait. Dans un accent très prononcé mais compréhensible, elle se retourna et pointa du doigt, une partie dégagée de la place.

- Prenez là, allez vers marché de poisson et puis tournez à droite. C'est par là. En ce moment, il y a grand bateau devant. Et grand écriteau rouge. Pancarte immense au dessus de vous ! Là, d'accord ?

- Hum ! S'exclama Harry en hochant vivement la tête.

Il la remercia pour ses efforts de langues et pour son aide.

- Prenons un bateau finalement, fit-il à Draco qui fut d'accord. Au revoir, merci encore !

- De rien, dit la dame en souriant.

Ils suivirent ses indications à la lettre et ils trouvèrent en effet l'ouverture du port qui était surplombé d'une grande pancarte rouge donc les lettres étaient dessinées en noir encre. Le port était gigantesque et des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes marchaient, visitaient et discutaient tranquillement sur le quai ou montaient dans les bateaux.

Harry et Draco se promenèrent un instant en essayant de se repérer. Ils finirent par trouver un loueur. Draco fit apparaitre rapidement des billets moldus qu'il avait copié d'un passant. Harry sourit :

- Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Ah ! Ah ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac, chéri ! C'est mon père qui m'a montré comment fabriqué de l'argent moldu grâce à un sort tout simple. Je t'apprendrais peut-être un jour !

Ils passèrent devant le grand bateau dont la vieille dame faisait référence et Harry s'arrêta d'un coup.

- Draco ! C'est lui !

- Quoi ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Tu vois beaucoup de bateau remplis d'hommes en costume noir et armés jusqu'aux dents, toi ? C'est lui j'en suis sûr.

Le bateau était un beau Zodiac plus grand que la normale et à l'intérieur, il y avait bien trois hommes en costume qui semblaient le préparer. Harry s'approcha doucement et fit signe à l'un des trois. Celui-ci avança jusqu'à lui et il dit :

- Bonjour !

Comme il l'avait prévu celui-ci le répondit en anglais. Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de chance pour qu'il s'agisse du bateau du ministre.

- Mon fiancé et moi sommes de grand fan de bateau et nous n'avons pu nous empêchez de venir voir celui-ci de plus près. Il est vraiment magnifique ! Il vous appartient ?

L'homme les toisa tout d'abord. Il avait tilté sur le mot « fiancé ». Puis il se reprit et fit :

- Non, il ne m'appartient pas, c'est le bateau du ministre Gral. Nous devons le préparer.

- Ah ? Il part en vacance ?

- Oui, dans treize jours. Nous faisons le… je ne suis pas sur que je devrais vous dire tout cela !

- Oh, nous ne nous intéressons pas à ses agissements mais au bateau ! Détourna Draco. C'est donc le sien, il ne l'a pas loué ? J'aurais beaucoup voulu le louer moi aussi, n'est-ce pas amour ?

- Bien sûr ! Joua Harry en souriant.

L'homme haussa les épaules. Apparemment, c'était l'un de ses hommes qui avaient de larges épaules mais que très peu de cervelle. Alors Harry courba légèrement la tête et fit :

- Bon, allons-y, merci encore monsieur. Bonnes vacances !

- Vous de même, fit le garde en retournant s'occuper du bateau.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait Draco se pencha sur son fiancé et chuchota :

- Il a sûrement été trafiqué mais on ne sait pas par qui… Que faisons-nous alors ?

- On a deux solutions. Nous avons eu une sacrée chance d'arriver treize jours avant le départ. Soit nous attendons ici et surveillons de très près le bateau afin qu'il ne soit jamais saboter. Mais comme nous ne savons pas la cause de la disparition du ministre nous avons que très peu de chance de comprendre comment l'en empêchez.

- Oui c'est vrai… Et la deuxième solution ?

Harry s'arrêta pile poil devant la porte du loueur et la montra d'un geste.

- On continue notre plan et on l'attend là-bas !

- Durant treize jours ?

- Oui ! Ah moins que tu ne préfères que nous retournions au Tablier avancer de treize jours !

- Non, c'est bon cela ira bien… treize jours c'est bien, je pourrais profiter de toi durant ce court laps de temps…

Harry perdit son sourire et baissa la tête. Jusque là, ils avaient évité d'en parler mais ils savaient… Bientôt ce serait la fin… La fin pour eux… Aussitôt que le court du temps aura été changé…

* * *

><p>Six jours après ils accostèrent sur les rives de la petite île. Ils auraient dû mettre beaucoup moins de temps que cela mais ils s'étaient perdu en chemin et avait mis un certain temps avant de comprendre comment naviguer avec un bateau. La prochaine fois, avait dit Harry, ils laisseraient l'homme leur expliquer !<p>

En plus de cela comme l'île n'était à cette époque placée sur aucune île, la retrouver de mémoire fut beaucoup plus dur que le pensait Draco. Mais finalement, ils y arrivèrent et laissèrent au large le bateau, l'ancre déployée, et nagèrent jusqu'à la plage. C'est trempé qu'ils se trainèrent sur la plage avant de se laisser tomber sur le sable doré, brûlé par le soleil. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils soufflèrent comme des taureaux épuisés.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru… que nager… était si épuisant ! Fit Draco entre deux souffles.

Harry sourit. Puis il sentit une brusque secousse comme un tremblement de terre qui secouait le sable contre ses jambes et ses bras. Allongé sur le dos, il ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Là, il roula sur le ventre puis se releva à genoux. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte.

- Draco… Regarde ça…

Le blond reprit les mêmes gestes que son amant et resta bloqué un instant.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ils se relevèrent et commencèrent à avancer vers l'endroit qui petit à petit, changeait, se transformait. Ce qui les éblouissait ? La masse noire qui sortait, dans le très faible tremblement, du fond du sable.

- C'est… ?

- Une maison…

En effet, désormais on pouvait voir le toit en triangle et les fenêtres ni rondes, ni rectangulaires, ni carrées… La maison noire n'était pas vraiment accueillante. Elle fit même reculer Harry dans les bras de son homme. Il n'était pas particulièrement froussard mais cela ne l'enchantait guère d'entrer là dedans après toutes les histoires moldues qu'il connaissait.

Quand la maison eut terminée de se présenter devant eux, elle était gigantesque, un peu biscornue et poussiéreuse. Elle avait tout de la maison hantée que l'ont décrie aux enfants pour leur faire peur. Le brun regarda son amant, les sourcils froncés par la peur.

- Il n'a… jamais parlé de maison sur la plage, non ?

- C'est peut-être parce que nous sommes sorciers. Le ministre moldu n'a jamais pu l'activer…

- Mais des sorciers ont sûrement dû venir ici pour comprendre !

- A part s'ils ont condamné cet endroit, empêchant ainsi quiconque autre qu'eux d'atteindre les lieux.

- Ha… oui peut-être. Tu as toujours réponse à tout toi !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes mon amour, fit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Harry rit et hocha la tête, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hé ! Et bien voilà ! Tu l'as ta maison sur ta plage !

Le brun fit la moue.

- Je m'attendais à mieux !

Le blond ricana.

- Allons voir !

- Euh…

- Allez, mon amour ! Viens !

Il l'entraîna à sa suite et ils s'avancèrent doucement vers la maison. Harry serra fortement sa main. Draco leva la main vers le perron et la posa sur la rambarde de sécurité en bois du petit escalier. Soudain sa main brilla sans qu'il ne ressente rien du tout. Harry s'alarma et le tira vers lui ce qui le fit lâcher. Il prit sa main et écarquilla les yeux celle-ci brillait de doré.

- Harry, regarde !

Il montra là où il avait posé sa main. La partie touchée avait d'abord brillé puis soudain doré et enfin blanchi. Maintenant l'embout de la rambarde ressemblait à une magnifique spirale de bois blanc alors que tout le reste était encore moisi et écaillé.

Alors Draco s'avança un peu plus et retoucha l'endroit, il monta doucement sa main, chaque particule se dorait puis, comme un mauvais graffiti dessus, cela s'effaçait pour laisser place à une rambarde neuve et blanche. De son côté, Harry fit l'expérience avec un certain sourire magnifique sur le visage.

Ils se regardèrent et d'un commun accord montèrent sur la première marche. Celle-ci dora puis son bois moisi se transforma en bois d'un bleu flamboyant. Ils rirent et finirent de monter les trois autres marches. Une fois sur le palier celui-ci se colora d'un blanc similaire à la rambarde.

Draco toucha la porte, Harry les murs extérieur, et, au fur et à mesure, toute la façade d'un blanc magnifique aux vitres propres et non cassées. Des plantes se mirent alors à pousser dans les pots en terre cuite, de magnifiques lierres qui s'entortillèrent autour des poteaux qui soutenaient la (mot) comme des serpents vivants.

Des roses embellirent l'endroit et sur la porte du même bleu que les marches, une violette s'ouvrit et laissa exploser son odeur un peu partout. Harry rit et inspira profondément, les yeux fermés.

- C'est magnifique.

- Des papillons, s'émerveilla Draco en tendant la main vers les petits insectes multicolores qui virevoltaient autour de lui.

Harry en vit passer un tout près et celui-ci se posa sur son épaule. C'est alors qu'une petite tête sortie de ses ailes et le brun écarquilla les yeux.

- Ce ne sont pas de papillons. Ce sont…

- … des fées…

Il regarda Draco qui avait une de ces petites bêtes sur le doigt. Le petit homme sourit et puis soudain se pencha et fit une petite courbette. Il avait un corps d'homme certes, mais de grands yeux et une grande bouche seulement sur le visage. Pas de nez, pas de joue… De très longues oreilles qui retombaient jusqu'à ces omoplates. Ils étaient tout blanc, sans habits et asexués.

Leurs ailes étaient la seule chose qui les différencier. Les colories et les formes étaient différents pour tous. Elles se posèrent presque toutes sur les deux hommes, l'une dans les cheveux de Draco fit coucou de la main à ses compagnes. Harry éclata de rire quand certaines vinrent chatouiller son nez de curiosité.

- Elles sont tellement mignonnes ! Mais quel est donc cet endroit ?

- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !

Il se rapprocha et toqua la porte. Personne ne répondit alors ils hésitèrent. Mais soudain une fée qui s'était posé sur l'épaule d'Harry, vola jusqu'à la poignée et l'ouvrit avec difficulté. Ses amies se moquèrent d'elle, remplissant l'endroit de tous petits gloussements à peine audible pour les deux amants. La fée qui avait ouvert mit ses mains sur ses hanches et tira brusquement la langue. Elle sourit et poussa la porte. Elle fit signe à Harry et Draco de venir. Les deux se regardèrent.

- Tu…

- Au point où nous en sommes, répondit le brun. Je pense que ça va aller maintenant ! Surtout avec toi ! Et elles… Ajouta-t-il en caressant de l'index la tête d'une fée assise sur sa main.

Il eut presque l'impression que celle-ci avait ronronnée de plaisir. En tout cas, elle lui fit un immense sourire et s'éleva dans les airs. Elle prit son doigt dans ses deux mains et tira. Harry rit et prit celle de Draco dans sa main libre. La porte grande ouverte, tout d'abord ils firent face, comme auparavant, à un couloir lugubre noir, au mur moisi qui ne sentait pas vraiment bon et au plafond poussiéreux pleins de toiles d'araignée.

Mais plus ils avançaient et plus le couloir se transformait. D'abord doré, ils finissaient par découvrir un joli ton rose pale sur ses murs. Puis des fleurs vinrent se dessiner dessus. Les fées s'amusèrent tout autour d'eux avec. L'endroit lugubre s'illumina de plus en plus qu'ils avançaient. Puis vint un carrefour mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas car les fées les guidaient.

- Suivons-les ! Avaient dit Draco et le brun avait approuvé.

Ils semblaient comme s'enfoncer dans une espèce de grand labyrinthe et bientôt au loin d'un couloir ils aperçurent une lumière. La lumière du jour ! Harry accéléra le pas vraiment intrigué. Mais à l'ouverture il stoppa tout geste. Un soupir de bonheur glissa sur ses lèvres.

- C'est…

- Magnifique ! Finit Draco dans le même état.

Ils avaient atterri au beau milieu d'un immense parc qui mêlait la nature verte à l'eau cristalline. Il devait bien y avoir plus de cinq kilomètres de verdure, c'était à peine croyable. Harry sourit. Les petites fées s'envolèrent de sur eux pour aller jouer avec leurs amis et tous les animaux présents, passant du petit lapin qui courent à la sirène qui nage en hurlant des cris enfantins de bonheur. Elles sautaient par-dessus le niveau d'eau, remontaient les cascades et embêtait les loups qui buvaient tranquillement.

Par delà les arbres et les grands rochers, les oiseaux montés de petites fées sans ailes poussaient d'autres cris encore comme le roucoulement soyeux ou le sifflement raide. Tout cela arrivait dans les oreilles des amants comme un balai, une symphonie féerique. Ils souriaient bêtement sans même remarquer et balayer des yeux la beauté de l'endroit. Un serpent passa tout près d'eux. Il s'enroula sur le pied d'Harry et leva la tête.

- Bonjour ! Siffla-t-il.

- Oh, salut ! Répondit Harry en Fourchelang, la langue des Serpents.

Le serpent hocha la tête et partit en se déroulant. Draco serra sa main. Harry le regarda et sourit puis il tourna la tête et là il la vit ! Elle ! Ce qu'ils avaient pris tout d'abord pour la lumière ! Il n'y avait pas de lumière du jour, non, tout était fermé ici… Comme une grotte. Non, ce qui illuminait autant cet endroit c'était une… chose, aurait-il dit d'abord. Une bête… Ou une femme… Et puis cela lui vint en regardant les petites fées.

Elle leur ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à peu de chose près. D'abord elle était gigantesque, peut-être même dépassait-elle la taille de la maison. Ensuite, elle avait deux boules au niveau du torse formant des seins sans tétons. Et enfin elle possédait une chevelure qui virevoltait dans le vent que provoquaient les chutes d'eau.

Ces pieds ne touchaient pas le sol et ses ailes battaient lentement provoquant d'autres rafales de vent. Soudain elle se tourna et sa tête s'allongea brusquement comme une girafe. La tête d'Harry se retrouva pile poil entre ses deux yeux. Elle ne faisait même pas la taille d'un seul. Ils étaient formés de deux cercles l'un dans l'autre puis d'une pupille claire. En vrai, l'immense fée était faîte entièrement de nuance de bleu, ses ailes, ses cheveux, ses yeux… C'est pourquoi elle brillait autant et illuminait toute la grotte. Elle sourit lentement.

- Bonjour, mes chers enfants !

Draco ouvrit tellement grand la bouche qu'il fut incapable de répondre.

- B-b-bonjour, bredouilla Harry.

La fée se releva sa tête toujours allongée puis elle rit. Ce gloussement fit trembler toute la grotte, les animaux se regroupèrent rapidement et s'assirent brusquement tout autour d'Harry et Draco. Le blond se tourna alors et écarquilla les yeux.

- Harry, le couloir a disparu.

Harry se retourna et chercha de ses yeux. Ils n'avaient pas bougé mais pourtant l'entrée avait disparu. La fée vit leur désarroi et sourit. Elle leva alors juste un ongle vers Draco et caressa sa joue d'un geste bienveillant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas… Fit alors la voix douce et portée de la fée géante. Quand il sera temps, je vous rendrais…

- Comment ? S'exclama Draco.

- Là… mon enfant… Calme-toi… Asseyez-vous avec vos frères et vos sœurs…

Ils regardèrent les animaux, les fées et les autres êtres vivants. Harry s'assit directement et Draco le fit plus doucement. Les petites fées vinrent se caler contre eux certaines s'allongèrent même. Harry ne put s'empêcher de jouer avec elles, de sourire provoquant celui de Draco.

- Vous êtes plus beau que je ne l'imaginais…

Les deux relevèrent la tête vers Elle, surpris.

- Pardon ? Mais… Comment cela ?

- Madame, fit sérieusement Draco. Où sommes-nous et pourquoi pensez-vous nous connaitre ?

- Je ne pense pas vous connaitre, mon enfant. Cela fait longtemps… longtemps… très longtemps que je vous attends…

- Comment ça ?

La fée rit doucement.

- Harry et Draco Malfoy…

- Ha ha ! S'exclama Draco avec joie.

Il eut alors un brusque bruit qui fit sursauter Harry et Draco. Tous les êtres vivants, la fée géante comprise, se mirent à rire ! Draco sourit et le brun l'embrassa délicatement sur la bouche.

- Tu le sais mon amour que je t'appartiens tout entier ! Oui, je serais un Malfoy très bientôt, et toi tu seras un Potter. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Ooh… Comme c'est beau… Fit la fée. Je m'appelle Marisa… Et je suis la source… Je voulais savoir à quoi vous ressemblez ! Et je ne suis vraiment pas déçue d'avoir attendue ! Vous êtes splendide… Et votre aura… C'est la plus belle que je n'ai jamais vu.

- De quelle source êtes-vous, fit Harry en rougissant.

- Je suis la source de la magie telle qu'elle existe. Je produis ma magie partout où je peux et cela m'amuse. Cependant, je ne vois jamais ce quelle advient sur les humains. Mes enfants ici présents que je créais sont les seuls que je peux voir. Mes bébés-là me rendent très heureuses… mais je voulais vraiment vous rencontrer… Surtout vous… Pour vous mettre au monde… Il a fallu que je puise beaucoup de magie et lorsque vous avez décidé de vous mélanger, c'était dix fois plus dur que les mélanges habituels !

- Pourquoi… Non, plutôt est-ce que vous nous protégez ?

- En quelque sorte !

- Mais alors pourquoi nous avez-vous laissé tomber, les sorciers… ils ont… pourquoi ?

- Harry… Elle ne sait sans doute pas, cela se passera dans le futur…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

- Connaissez-vous les diamants blancs, Dame Marisa…

- Oui je sais ce qu'il en est… Ces diamants sont ce qu'ils restent quand je produis ma magie. Des… déjections… dans le langage humain. Mes fées les rejettent…

- Sur la plage… soupira Harry.

La fée pencha la tête sur le côté et la pencha ensuite vers eux.

- Vous avez l'air… si triste… Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ces… « déjections » vont causez notre perte ! S'exclama Harry.

- Dame Marisa, les diamants blancs ont le pouvoir de réabsorbez la magie qu'elle a donnée… Un jour, un qui s'approche de plus en plus… Un moldu va venir ici et ramasser ces pierres pour nous détruire nous les sorciers.

Tous les animaux se mirent subitement à trembler sous la peur et la fée se releva brusquement. Son corps bougea comme s'il était pris dans un court jus. Ses cheveux virevoltaient plus fortement.

- Qui ose ? S'écria-t-elle fortement. Les enfants de ma sœur ! Comment ! Elle et moi avons pris soin de chaque être vivant ! Moi ceux magiques, elle ceux humains… Et ils osent ?

- Dame Marisa… fit Harry. Calmez-vous… Vous êtes bonne, et votre sœur ne l'est pas moins, mais l'être humain… Je veux dire… Au dehors… Ce n'est pas comme vous le pensez. Pas du tout. Nous cherchons… Chaque jour… C'est…

Harry était tellement triste qu'il n'osa plus dire un mot. Il ne pouvait plus. Les larmes étaient aux bords des paupières. Draco prit sa main et la serra. Marisa se pencha encore ses yeux brillaient comme si elle voulait pleurer. Elle avança alors sa main et posa l'ongle de son index sur son front.

- ferme les yeux et pense.

Harry obéit. Lentement, il ressassa tout ce qu'il avait en lui. Toutes ses années de vie. Et dans sa tête il sentit la douleur de la fée, son incompréhension et sa colère. Alors quand il eut fini de lui montrer sa blessure, il lui montra son pansement ses amis, son parrain, son directeur Albus Dumbledore… Draco… Le petit Gabriel… Et la fée se calma, il put même sentir son sourire quand elle tomba sur l'image des deux amants avec l'enfant dans leurs bras.

Elle retira son ongle et murmura :

- Oui… Le monde n'est pas comme nous le pensions… Mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous n'avons pas été créées pour cela… A moins que… Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous !

Elle s'éleva et ses ailes s'étendirent de part et d'autre de son corps. Les toutes petites fées vinrent la rejoindre, il y en avait plus d'un million. Elles volèrent autour d'elle pendant un instant.

- Allez-y… chuchota-t-elle.

Toutes les fées partirent brusquement vers le haut par un trou invisible jusqu'à lors. Elles s'enfuirent jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule. Puis il eut une qui revint puis une autre puis de dix en dix puis brusquement toutes ! Elles s'avancèrent jusqu'à un bassin peu profond. Un à un elles firent tomber des choses dedans avant de repartir.

- Harry… ce sont les diamants ! Elles ramassent les diamants, regarde !

Harry se leva et applaudit vivement. La fée se mit à sourire.

- Cela vous plaît-il ?

- Oui ! Il ne faut pas en laissez un seul…

Draco s'approcha du bassin mais la fée lui barra le chemin d'une unique main.

- NON ! Hurla-t-elle.

Harry attrapa son t-shirt par le dos et le tira dans ses bras.

- J'ai vu dans sa tête, chuchota la fée. La tête de mon enfant… Si les diamants vous ont aidés jusqu'à maintenant, c'est qu'ils étaient pleins de la magie des autres. Du moins, à nouveau plein… Ceux-là sont complètement vides ! Et ainsi rassemblées, ils vous videraient en un instant !

- Et vous Marisa !

- Oh nous ? Nous cela ne nous fait rien… J'ai même une idée pour ces diamants, plutôt que d'en créer d'autre ! Je vais les recycler ! Les réutiliser… Je suis sûr que c'est faisable !

Harry se retourna vers Draco.

- Sans ces diamants, nous changeons le court du temps n'est-ce pas ? Alors nous allons disparaitre !

Les yeux d'Harry se remplirent à nouveau d'eau et il pleura lentement. Draco le prit dans ses bras et sera aussi fort qu'il put le corps de son amant. Ces six jours qu'il avait passé à ses côtés dans le bateau furent doux et tendre. Ils ont beaucoup ri, ils se sont aimés… Mais là… Il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé… Pas tout de suite…

- Quand il sera temps… Je vous rendrais… Chuchota alors la fée. Merci pour tous mes enfants, merci pour m'avoir fait voir… dehors. Merci pour votre aura, votre amour… Vous êtes les sauveurs du monde…

Elle sourit avec joie. Les amants n'avaient rien entendu de ce qu'elle avait dit. Ils savaient que bientôt ils disparaitraient. Alors plus que d'un câlin, Harry attrapa ses deux joues et l'embrassa avec férocité. Sous ses larmes, il sourit.

- Ce n'est pas comme si nous mourrions, car quelque part, en ce temps il existe deux autres nous…

- Je t'aime, mon amour ! Chuchota Draco en l'embrassant. Et ce, dans notre époque ou dans une autre…

La fée sourit et pencha la tête vers eux. Elle fit alors la moue comme si elle voulait siffler et soudain souffla sur eux. Les larmes pleins les yeux, Harry se sentit disparaitre. En effet Draco et Harry avait les pieds et les jambes qui disparaissaient comme un million de petites étincelles blanches. Draco leva une main sur son visage et essuya ses larmes sur ses joues.

- Harry, on a tenu notre promesse. Maintenant… tout ira bien…

Le brun sourit sous ses larmes et hocha la tête. Et ils s'embrassèrent pour la dernière fois. C'est ainsi qu'ils disparurent laissant derrière eux des millions et des millions d'étoiles dont les fées s'amusèrent avec longtemps, longtemps après. Marisa applaudit doucement et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Allez mes enfants, c'est leur de la production, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter aussi longtemps, cela déséquilibrerait tout ! Cette fois-ci, vous m'apporterez les diamants blancs…

Alors qu'elle partait doucement vers le bassin de diamants il eut une brusque rafale de vent. Elle se tourna et écarquilla les yeux. Puis soudain elle fit la moue.

- Pratiquement un an sans les revoir… Quelle tristesse !

Mais elle sourit…

* * *

><p>Harry regarda le feu qui brûlait devant lui. Ça y était… C'était fini… ils avaient gagné. Le feu s'arrêta au moment même où Harry claqua des doigts. Le corps de Voldemort avait été totalement détruit. Pas de tombeau pour cet être infâme. Il ne devait en rester rien !<p>

Le brun ne pensait qu'à une chose… Alors que les mangemorts furent chassés et que les gens de l'Ordre et tous les sorciers qui les avaient aidés à protéger Poudlard scandaient son prénom et hurlaient de joie… il ne pensait qu'à une chose…

- On cherche quelqu'un, beau gosse ?

L'homme qui venait de se coller tout contre lui, passa doucement ses lèvres sur le cou d'Harry alors que celui-ci s'enivrait de son odeur… L'odeur de vanille dans ses cheveux de soie. Maintenant, il était totalement apaisé, il se détendit dans ses bras et expira bruyamment, fermant les yeux.

- C'est bon je l'ai trouvé, Don Juan !

Harry se retourna vers lui et sourit. Le blond comme le brun était couvert de sang, de sueur et totalement essoufflé.

- On a gagné, beau gosse.

- Je t'aime… murmura le brun.

Leurs mains étaient étroitement serrées alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient. Harry n'avait survécu tout ce temps, tous ses combats, juste pour ce moment. Pour qu'il puisse de nouveau goûter à sa bouche qui l'appelait comme un aimant le ferait avec son opposé. Mais soudainement, un grand « boom » retendit et une lumière blanche les aveugla pendant une dizaine de secondes.

Quand la lumière s'éclipsa, Harry et Draco se tenaient étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassaient doucement. Ils ne se lâchèrent. Même pas quand d'autre bruit retendit et qu'au dessus de leur tête des feu d'artifices pétaient, à l'origine des bruits. Même pas quand Ron arriva en courant et Hermione juste derrière.

Cependant Ron, malgré le sang, la souillure et la crasse se jeta sur eux et les firent tomber. Hermione ne se priva pas non-plus pour s'étaler sur eux et les serrer fort contre elle.

- C'est fini ! Ça y est s'est fini ! On a gagné !

Harry ouvrit alors les yeux et regarda Draco qui le fixait comme jamais. Ils se sourirent soudainement et Harry rendit son étreinte à Ron. Quand ils purent se dégager le blond et le brun se reprirent dans leur bras mais beaucoup plus doucement. Harry posa sa tête sur son torse et son amant entoura sa taille de ses bras sales.

- Les amis, fit alors brusquement Harry. On a une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer.

- Et tellement de chose à vous raconter.

- Ce que nous avons vécu est… C'est indescriptible.

Ron rit sans comprendre.

- Commencez par la bonne nouvelle !

- Je suis enceint ! Nous allons avoir un bébé !

- Harry ! Gabriel !

- Ah oui ! S'exclama le brun. Alors nous aurons deux bébés !

Le roux et la brunette se regardèrent sans comprendre. Alors Draco fit faire un demi-tour à tout le monde, passa un bras sur l'épaule à Harry, celui-ci en mit un sur sa taille, et puis les entraina vers le château.

- Venez, on va tout vous raconter.

- Tu… crois… que c'est un cadeau de la fée ?

Le blond réfléchit longuement.

- Mon amour… Cela te dirait de construire une maison là-bas ? Tu l'auras enfin ta plage. Ainsi nous demanderions nous même à la fée pourquoi nous sommes toujours en vie.

Harry sourit et soudain s'excita.

- Une maison sur une plage dorée !

- Ouais !

Les deux se sourirent devant Ron et Hermione qui faisaient de même, même s'il ne comprenait pas tous.

- Une maison ? Une fée ? Une plage ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vous arrivent les gars !

Les deux fiancés rirent et s'embrassèrent encore. Bientôt, Marisa la fée n'aura plus à attendre bien longtemps. Sept mois pour elle s'était écoulés depuis leur rencontre. Et sous sa plage, dans sa maison, les diamants blancs qu'elles avaient réutilisés pour stocker la magie des défunts, au lieu de la laisser s'en aller comme elle le faisait auparavant, avait fait de sa grotte une luminescence dorée.

Bientôt, Harry et Draco viendrait à revenir habiter ces lieux…

Une plage… dans un cristal doré.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci a tous!<em>**

**_A bientot_**

**_DarkDeesse!_**


	11. Epilogue: Sur la plage

**Epilogue :** Sur la plage

Draco, Gabriel sur la hanche, avança lentement vers l'eau. L'homme soupira.

- Tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui, mon petit ange…

L'enfant dans ses bras, sourit et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son père. Gabriel avait maintenant trois ans, il était haut comme trois pommes, avait une chevelure lisse et brune qui retombait sur son front et sa nuque. Ses yeux s'étaient éclaircis pour passer du bleu au bleu clair, presque blanc. Il leva brusquement la main et fit :

- Là !

Le blond soupira encore et s'assit sur le sable. De là, il pouvait voir la mer et derrière eux, leur maison. Elle avait été construite juste à côté de celle de la source. Ainsi dès fois il pouvait se glisser à l'intérieur et allé parler à Dame Marisa. Chaque fois, leur venue était très bien appréciée. Les animaux s'agitaient, les oiseaux chantaient et les fées riaient.

Draco posa son fils dans ses jambes et celui-ci se leva et marcha vers l'eau. Le père se rejeta en arrière, et regarda le ciel. Il regarda ensuite son fils qui joua un instant avec le sable et s'avança à nouveau vers l'eau. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'ils habitaient ici, leur enfant été fasciné par l'eau… Et plus particulièrement par cette eau-là.

Alors le matin, de temps en temps, ils venaient s'installer ici et regardaient les vagues s'écraser sur le long de la berge. Mais là… il était vraiment fatigué !

- C'est bien trop tôt mon amour… Fit Draco encore en soupirant.

Le petit le regarda, sourit puis applaudit. Il se mit alors à courir vers lui les bras grands ouverts. Draco se releva sans comprendre et sourit. Il se prépara à le recevoir mais l'enfant ne s'arrêta pas là, il continua de courir. Le blond se retourna sur le ventre, se fichant du sable qu'il pouvait mettre un peu partout sur sa chevelure et ses vêtements. Il se tint sur le coude, le menton dans la main en continuant de sourire tendrement. Gabriel se jeta dans les jambes de son père, qui ne semblait pas être de meilleur état que son amant. Ils avaient tous les deux des cernes sous les yeux.

- Mon amour, bonjour…

Il se baissa et embrassa son bébé.

- Papa ! Fit alors l'autre bébé dans ses bras qui n'aimait pas trop être balancé comme ça.

- Désolée ma chérie, chuchota-t-il.

Elle tendit ses mains vers Draco qui sourit. Harry s'installa juste à côté de son mari et l'embrassa délicatement. Il lui tendit ensuite son bébé et il le prit.

- Tient, elle te veut !

- Papaaa…

Il sourit et embrassa sa fille qui s'amusa avec ses doigts.

- Bonjour, mon petit ange.

- 'Jour mon Papa !

- Draco, dis-moi que tu es aussi épuisé que moi !

Le blond le regarda avec ses yeux emplis de cernes et de fatigue. Harry éclata de rire.

- Allez, encore deux ans et c'est bon.

- Obtenir deux enfants en même temps, c'est plus compliqué que l'on ne penserait !

- Non, ce n'est pas compliqué, c'est juste…

- …extrêmement fatiguant… finit Draco avec un sourit.

- Papa, veux aller dans l'eau, s'il te plait !

- Pas ce matin, il est trop tôt et en plus…

Les deux se regardèrent et brusquement tombèrent sur le sable. Les enfants éclatèrent de rire.

- On est trop fatigué ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

- Je suis à deux doigts de me rendormir, soupira Draco les yeux fermés.

- Papa, là, 'garde, une fée !

En effet, une petite fée vint s'amuser avec la petite Abigaëlle qui lui offrit un sourire. Elle éclata de rire quand elle s'amusa avec ses cheveux blonds. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se prirent par la main.

- On va s'en sortir… Non ?

- Bah jusque là ça va… Donc finalement…

Draco rit mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Harry avait baissé les yeux et semblait gêné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon amour ?

- Eh bien… Euh…

Son mari se releva lentement sur le côté en faisant attention à ce qu'Abigaëlle ne tombe pas. Celle-ci se tenait sur ses deux jambes et jouait avec son frère.

- Harry ? Dis-moi ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu es vraiment… si fatigué que ça ?

Le blond écarquilla les yeux et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il leva alors les yeux au ciel en regardant le sourire gêné d'Harry. Alors il s'écroula à nouveau faisant tomber sa fille sur son ventre. Celle-ci rit et roula sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos sur lui.

- Non, Harry !

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas que ma faute ! Ce sont tes spermatozoïdes que je sache ! Et c'est toi qui insiste pour me prendre tous les…

- Harry !

- Mais…

Il se leva à nouveau et l'embrassa avec amour.

- On le garde hein ! S'exclama brusquement Harry.

- Bien sûr qu'on le garde, mon ange. Sauf que je vais me transformer en vampire et dormir pendant longtemps !

Harry rit.

- Crois-moi ! Où alors j'achète quelques potions pour les faire dormir minimum vingt-trois heure sur vingt quatre ! L'heure sera utilisé pour les laver, les faire manger et c'est tout ! Ils n'auront même pas le temps de pleurer !

- T'es pas sérieux !?

- Bien sûr que non, amour.

- Papa !? Z'ai faim !

- On va déjeuner ?

- Oui ! S'exclamèrent les deux petits.

Ils se relevèrent difficilement et emmenèrent leur enfant chez eux.

- Papa ? fit le petit Gabriel en relevant la tête vers Draco.

- Oui ?

- Quand ze serais plus grand… Ze veux aussi habiter ici !

Harry rit.

- Bonne idée mon ange…

_**¤ Fin ¤**_


End file.
